Protector Squad
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Setelah kepergian Ichigo,Renji dan Byakuya ke Zero division. Maka Zero division membentuk sebuah squad baru yaitu Squad 15 aka the Protector squad. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan squad ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Ra ted :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Protector squad?" kata SoiFon bingung

"Maksud anda apa soutaichou?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang merupakan kapten dari divisi 8

"Protector squad merupakansebuah divisi khusus untuk melindungi kestabilan Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, dan Karakura Town. Squad ini di bentuk 5 tahun yang lalu oleh Zero division. Squad ini lebih dikenal dengan squad 15," kata Kyoraku yang merupakan kapten divisi 1

"Tapi, kita sudah punya Omnitskidou. Dan ku rasa Omnitskidou bisa melakukannya dengan baik," kata Soifon yang merupakan kapten divisi 2 dan kapten dari Omnits kidou itu

"Disamping itu kita bisa menjaga semuanya kan? Terbukti dengan usaha kita selama ini," kata Kensei kapten dari divisi 9

"Aku setuju dengan mereka," kata Hirako, kapten divisi 5

"Soutaichou, perwakilan dari Jyuugoichi bantai telah datang," kata salah satu shinigami

"Persilahkan mereka masuk," kata Kyoraku

Pintu gerbang divisi satu pun terbuka, lalu 3 orang perwakilan dari squad itupun masuk.

"Kami perwakilan dari Jyuugoichi bantai, memberi hormat pada Soutaichou," kata seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik biru tua beserta bawahannya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan seorang pria berambut ungu ikut memberi hormat.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kaitou Shun. Kapten dari protector squad,"kata seorang pria berambut jabrik biru tua dengan mata bewarna violet.

"Aku Akai Yuki, Wakil Kapten dari protector squad,"kata seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata bewarna Aqua blue.

"Aku Ryuuzaki Shin, 3rd seat dari protector squad," kata seorang pria berambut ungu dengan mata bewarna purple.

"Baiklah selamat datang di Soul Society," kata Kyoraku

"Hei, apa kalian bercanda? Protector squad? Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan bocah ingusan," kata Kenpachi dengan nada merendahkan

"Kau benar," kata Kensei

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita buktikan kemampuan mereka, siapa di antara kalian yang mau melawan mereka?" tanya Kyoraku

"Baiklah, aku lawan kaptennya," kata Kenpachi

"Aku lawan wakilnya," kata Soifon

"Aku lawan 3rd seatnya," kata Kensei

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?" tanya Kyoraku pada perwakilan protector squad tersebut.

"Siap!"jawab mereka serentak

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke tempat latihan di divisi 1

"Baiklah pertandingan pertama, Muguruma Kensei melawan Ryuuzaki Shin,Pertandingan dimulai. " kata Kyoraku

Kensei segera bershunpo dan menyerang Ryu secara langsung tapi Ryu berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut dengan katananya.

"Kau lumayan juga kids," kata Kensei

"Kid janai, Ryu desu!" Ryu membalas serangan tersebut dan Kensei berhasil menahannya meski harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hadou no 4 Byakurai!" sebuah petir muncul dari tangan Ryu dan ditembakkan ke arah Kensei. Kensei berhasil menghindar lalu mengaktifkan shikainya.

"Blow it away! Tachikaze!" kini pedang katana tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah pisau yang dapat mengendalikan angin dan energi dengan bebas.

"Air Blades!" sebuah angin yang dapat memorong apa pun kini melesat ke arah Ryu.

"Wah, sepertinya Kensei tidak main-main, kalau begini bocah itu akan mati," komentar Shinji

"Kurasa ini baru permulaan, dia masih belum menggunakan zanpakutounya kan?" kata Ukitake

"Kau benar,tapi belum ada yang bisa menghentikan pergerakan angin yang seperti pisau itu kan?" kata Hitsugaya

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Kensei terkejut melihat pisau transparan tersebut membeku.

"Jadi dia tipe es ya?" kata Rukia

"Bukan Es tapi salju dan angin. Dan itulah kenapa dia bisa mengetahui ke mana arah pergerakan angin tersebut," kata Ukitake

"Sepertinya kau tau banayk tentang dia Ukitake-Taichou," kata Hitsugaya

"Ah, begitulah. Aku dulu pelatihnya," kata Ukitake singkat

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang kapten divisi 9?" tanya Ryu dengan nada menantang

"Baiklah! Bakudantsuki!"

Kini beberapa bola enegri angin melesat ke arah Ryu dan langsung meledak.

"Selesai sud- Ti-tidak mungkin… "kata Kensei kaget melihat Ryu yang masih bisa bertahan, hanya luka lecet di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin harusnya damagenya cukup besar," kata Hisagi kaget

"Hanya segini kapten divisi 9? Membosankan," ejeknya

Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia segera menembakkan byakurai ke arah Kensei.

"Tachikaze!"

Angin dari Tachikaze behasil meniup dan memusnahkan petir tersebut.

"Jadi kau akan bertarung dengan katana seperti itu? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati disini!" kata Kensei, lalu bershunpo dan kembali menyerang Ryu. Ryu terpental karena tekanan Reiatsu Kensei yang besar itu.

"Baiklah," kata Ryu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menggunakannya, tapi… karena kau memaksa baiklah," gumam Ryu.

"Tear em down! KazeYukiShi!" Pedang tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah Rapier bewarna hijau dengan gagang bewarna biru.

"Hail!Yukimaru!" pedang tersebut bersinar dan seketika itu matahari tertutupi awan dan badai salju pun turun dan gumpalan es mulai menyerang Kensei dari segala arah.

"Blow it away!Tachikaze!" angin tersebut berusaha menerabangkan gumpalan salju tersebut namun gagal.

"This is the end," kaya Ryu lalu menyimpan Zanpakutounya. Dan Kensei langsung pingsan.

"Taichou!" Hisagi segera bershunpo dan membawanya ke divisi 4.

"Hm… lumayan juga," kata Kenpachi menyeringai

"Selanjutnya Akai Yuki melawan SoiFon!Mulai!" kata Kyoraku

Soifon segera bershunpo dan menyerang ke belakang Yuki, namun yuki berhasil menangkisnya dengan zanpakutounya. Soi fon terus menyerang dan yuki berhasil menangkis seluruh serangan dari Soifon.

"Lumayan juga, Sting enemy to Death! Suzumebachi!"kini pedang soifon berubah menjadi stinger seperti pada lebah dengan warna hitam dan emas. Lalu Soifon kembali bershunpo dan menyerang Yuki "Nigeki Kessatsu!" Yuki terlambat menangkis dengan zanpakutounya sehingga tanda homonka muncul di lengan kanannya.

"Baiklah, Dance on the Water! Hasumizu!" Kini pedang zanpakutou akai berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedangnya.

Soifon segera bershunpo dan terus menyerang dalam jarak dekat, Yuki terus menangkis serangan tersebut dan berhasil menjaga jarak dengan Soifon.

"First Dance!Shuriken Lotus!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menyerang Soifon. Soifon terus menangkis serangan dari shuriken yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut.

"Second Dance! Lotus Tsunami!"

Kini dari pedang tersebut keluar sebuah bunga teratai yang langsung mengurung Soifon dan menenggelamkannya dengan air yang ada dalam bunga teratai tersebut.

"Shunko!"

Soifon berhasil keluar dan menghancurkan bunga teratai tersebut.

"Hebat juga, Third Dance!Flying Lotus!"

Kini Bunga teratai besar tersebut pun pecah dan menjadi kelopak-kelopak teratai kecil dan segera menyerang soiFon.

"Seperti Senbonzakura ya," kata Rukia

"Ah, begitulah. Dia juga banyak berubah," kata Ukitake lagi

"Jangan-jangan ke tiga utusan protector squad ini dulunya kau yang latih ya, Ukitake Taichou?" tanya Histugaya

"Begitulah," kata Ukitake singkat

Beberapa saat kemudian soifon langsung pingsan di lapangan tersebut.

"Taichou!" sorak para anggota Omnitskidou lalu segera membawanya ke divisi 4.

Divisi 4

"Taichou, kau sudah sadar?Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisagi

"Ah… aku baik-baik saja, shuuhei," kata Kensei lagi

"Tidak kusangka mereka benar-benar kuat dan mengalahkan kapten dan Juga Kapten soifon," kata Hisagi lagi

"Jadi SoiFon juga?"kata Kensei kaget

"Begitulah Taichou," kata Hisagi lagi

"Syukurlah lukamu tidak parah, Muguruma Taichou," kata Unohana kapten divisi 4

"Arigatou, Unohana Taichou," kata Hisagi

"Sama-sama. Jadi para protector squad ini sepertinya cukup tangguh ya," kata Unohana

"Begitulah, Unohana Taichou," kata Hisagi

"Muguruma Taichou, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ukitake

"Yah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi bocah itu lumayan juga," kata Kensei lagi

"Ne… Muguruma, kau masih ingat 3 bocah yang ku latih dulu?" tanya Ukitake

"Oh, mereka. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kensei lagi

"Mereka telah disini dan yang bertarung dengan kalian," kata Ukitake lagi

"Apa… kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" gerutu Kensei

"Yah, aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangannya saja,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Maksudmu Shun-chan, Ryu-chan dan Yuki-chan?" tanya Unohana

"Yah, begitulah, baiklah aku kembali ke lapangan dulu," kata Ukitake lalu pergi

"Taichou kenal?" tanya Hisagi

"Yah, begitulah. Tak kusangka mereka bisa sekuat itu. "kata Kensei lagi

Kembali ke Lapangan

"Baiklah pertendingan Terahir, Zaraki Kenpachi melawan Kaitou Shun,silahkan dimulai," kata Kyoraku

Kaitou segera menyerang Kenpachi, tapi Kenpachi menangkisnya dengan mudah. Lalu Kaitou segera bershunpo ke belakang dan menyerangnya, tapi lagi-lagi berhasil di tangkis oleh Kenpachi. Pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah!" kata Kenpachi yang terus menyerang dengan Brutal, sedang Kaitou terus bertahan dari serangan tersebut. Kaitou kembali bershunpo dan berhasil menyerang Kenpachi dari belakang.

"Menarik!" Kenpachi segera melepaskan seluruh Reiatsunya.

"Ugh… " Kaitou mundur karena tekanan Reiatsu tersebut.

"Crush them! Hen No Tora!" pedang tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang di sekitarnya di aliri oleh api dan petir bertegangan tinggi, dan pada ke dua ujungnya terdapat sepasang Taring harimau.

Lalu Kaitou kembali bersunpo dan menyerang Kenpachi. Pertandingan diantara mereka semakin sengit, tidak satupun mau mengalah, Reiatsu mereka berdua memenuhi tempat itu.

"Wall of Fire!" Kini sebuah lingkaran berada di sekeliling Kenpachi dan dari lingkaran tersebut muncul api yang mengelilinginya.

Tapi Kenpachi berhasil lepas dari wall of Fire tersebut.

"Lumayan, tapi tidak cukup!" kata Kenpachi lalu kembali menyerang Kaitou. Kaitou terus menahan serangan dari Kenpachi.

"Bertahan tidak akan membuatmu menang!" kata Kenpachi terus menyerang Kaitou dengan zanpakutounya.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Kaitou bershunpo dan segera menyerang Kenpachi dari belakang.

"Hadou no 11 Tsuzuri Raiden!" Petir pun mengalir dari tombak tersebut, meningkatkan kekuatan petir tersebut dan menyetrum Kenpachi.

"Serangan Kidou tidak berpengaruh!" kata Zaraki masih bertahan dari listrik tersebut. Lalu kembali menyerang. Kaitou kembali bertahan karena serangan tersebut.

"Baiklah! Hell Fire!" aliran Api keluar dari kedua ujung tombak tersebut dan menjalar di sekitar mereka. "Take this!" Api tersebut menjalar ke arah Kenpachi.

"Sudah ku katakan percu- Uagh… " Kaitou berhasil menebas Kenpachi dengan zanpakutounya dan menimbulkan luka cukup serius.

"Baiklah, sepertinya dengan ini para perwakilan dari Protector squad telah berhasil mengalahkan para kapten dari divisi 2,9, dan 11. "kata Kyoraku

Tiba-tiba

"Soutaichou, menos menyerang di gerbang Hakutomon,Shoryumon,Kokuryompn dan Shuwaimon," kata salah satu shinigami

"Apa?" kata Kyoraku kaget

"Ryu, Akai, ayo," kata Kaitou lalu bershunpo ke Hakutomon

"Baik!" lalu mereka menuju ke Hakutomon

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Pelampiasan Imaginasi author yang mulai memuncak dan hari libur yang hampir berahir(hubungannya apa?). Squad 15 ini hanya karangan author, jadi jangan bingung, namanya terinspirasi dari nama Ichigo yang artinya melindungi dan juga dilambangkan dengan angka 1 dan 5. Disini Yamamoto sudah Koid, sedang Byakuya,Renji,Ichigo masih di Zero division, sedang Kenpachi masih belum berangkat makanya ada*plak*. Ryuuzaki Shin, Kaitou Shun dan Akai Yuki adalah Oc yang author pinjam dari beberapa author(kecuali Ryuzaki Shin yang merupakan Oc author). Dan dicerita ini akan muncul Oc-Oc author yang lain, dan juga berbagai karakter tidak terduga. **

**Hakutomon: Gerbang barat yang dijaga Jidanbou**

**Shoryumon: Gerbang timur dijaga oleh Kaiwan**

**Kokuryomon: Gerbang utara yang dijaga oleh Danzoumaru.**

**Shuwaimon: Gerbang selatan yang dijaga oleh Bikonyudo.**

**Kalau salah bisa dikasih tau lewat review hehehe. Mind to Read and Review this gaje fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Ra ted :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

**Hakutomon**

"ROARGH…. "

"Menos Grande," kata Yuki

"Ayo habisi! Karera wa Rippinggu! KazeYukiShi!" Pedang Ryu berubah menjadi sebuah Rapier bewarna hijau dengan gagang bewarna biru.

"Yaite Hakai suru!Hen no tora!" Kini pedang Kaitou berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang di sekitarnya di aliri oleh api dan petir bertegangan tinggi, dan pada ke dua ujungnya terdapat sepasang Taring harimau.

"Mizunoe de odotte!Hasu Mizu!" Kini pedang zanpakutou Yuki berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedangnya.

"Sorera o nageru(Throw em)! KazeShi!" sebuah pusaran angin muncul dari pedang tersebut

"Fasuto dansu!Shuriken Hasu!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menyerang ke arah menos itu dan bergabung dengan angin yang di timbulkan KazeShi.

"Rai Tora(Electric shock)!" kini dari tombak Kaitou mengalir petir bertegangan tinggi, dan langsung bergabung dengan angin dan shuriken tersebut.

"Rai Hasu no Arashi!(Thunder storm Lotus)" jurus gabungan dari ke tiga anggota divisi ini menghabiskan setengah dari jumlah menos yang ada.

"Oke, tinggal setengah lagi," kata Ryu

"Kau benar," kata Yuki

"Serahkan pada kami!"

"Sora, Rinka," kata Ryu saat melihat dua orang gadis. Seorang gadis berambut pink muda dengan mata bewarna Hijau alias Yagami Sora dan seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan mata bewarna biru alias Rinka Ranshi.

"Serahkan pada kami disini, kalian pergi ke tempat lain, tadi aku sudah menyuruh yang lain duluan," kata Sora

"Baiklah, Akai kau ke Shuwaimon, Ryu kau ke Kokuryomon, aku akan ke Shoryumon. "kata Kaitou

"Baik!"

Lalu mereka pun berpencar ke tujuan masing-masing

**Kokuryomon**

Di gerbang utara telah dipenuhi berbagai hollow dari kelas teri hingga Huge Hollow.

"Baiklah! Ayo berpesta KazeYukiShi," kata Ryu nyengir lalu bershunpo ke kawanan hollow tersebut. Ia segera menebas hollow tersebut dengan rapiernya.

"Baiklah!Furizu! Yukishi!" pedang tersebut bersinar dan seketika itu matahari tertutupi awan dan badai salju pun turun dan gumpalan es mulai menyerang hollow di sekitarnya.

"Reap!Kazeshini!" sebuah sabit dengan 2 mata pisau segera membelah hollow tersebut.

"Kau Ryuuzaki kan?" tanya Hisagi

"Ah,ya. Maaf karena melukai kaptenmu," kata Ryu

"Sudahlah tidak masalah, aku Hisagi Shuuhei. 9th division fukutaichou,"kata Hisagi

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan!" kata Ryu

Lalu mereka segera menebas hollow-hollow tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Huge hollow muncul dan menyerang Hisagi.

"Hisagi-san!Awas!"teriak ryu

"Shit!" Hisagi berusaha menangkis dengan Kazeshini namun gagal

"Suiten sakamake!Nejibana!" Sebuah tombak silver dengan ujung berbentuk seperti trisula segera menembus hollow tersebut.

"Need a help, Ryuuzaki San seki?" goda Kaien sambil memutar Nejibananya

"Heh,telat. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Ryu

"Ah, itu tidak penting, ayo bereskan!" kata Kaien lagi

"Arigatou, Kaien-san," kata Hisagi

"Domo,Hisagi-san. "kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

"Ehem!Kalau mau reunian nanti aja," kata Ryu lagi

"Sirik saja kau, Ryuuzaki-chan?" goda Kaien lagi

"Aku ini laki-laki jadi jangan menambahkan embel-embel chan! Baka Inu!" gerutu Ryu

"Iya-iya! Ayo kita selesaikan!"

Lalu mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan pertarungan dengan hollow tersebut.

**Shuwaimon**

Keadaan di gerbang selatan tidak jauh beda dengan gerbang sebelumnya, hollow memenuhi tempat ini.

"Hajiken!Tobiume!" Sebuah bola api muncul dan segera meledakkan salah satu huge hollow tersebut.

"Unare!Haineko!" kini sebuah kabut muncul menyelimuti mereka dan segera memusnahkan para hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Mereka semakin banyak,"kata Momo

"Kau benar,"kata Rangiku

"Mae! Sode no shirayuki! Tsugi no mae!Hakuren!" sebuah gumpalan es yang muncul dari pedang bewarna putih segera membekukan sekumpulan hollow dan menghancurkannya.

"Kuchiki-san.. "kata Momo

"Hinamori! Belakang mu!"kata Rukia

Seekor Huge Hollow siap menerkam tiba-tiba

"Fasuto dansu!Shuriken Hasu!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menghancurkan Huge Hollow tersebut.

"Arigatou.. "kata Momo

"Doita, Akai Yuki. Jyuugoichi fukutaichou,"kata Yuki

"Go bantai fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo,"kata Momo

"Jyuu bantai fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku,"kata Rangiku

"Jyuusan bantai fukutaichou, Kuchiki Rukia, Yoroshiku,"kata Rukia

"Ayo kita bereskan mereka dulu,"kata Yuki

"Baik!"

Maka pertarungan di tempat ini pun kembali berlangsung

**Shoryumon**

Di tempat ini jumlah hollow tidak kalah banyaknya.

"Souten ni saze! Hyourinmaru!" seekor naga bewarna biru muda segera membekukan hollow-hollow tersebut

Namun ada seekor hollow yang luput dan langsung menembakkan ceronya

"Shit!" Hitsugaya berusaha menangkis cero yang akan keluar itu tiba-tiba

"Kasai!" aliran Api keluar dari kedua ujung tombak tersebut dan langsung membakar menos tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kaitou

"Ah arigatou,"kata Hitsugaya singkat

"Doita, Hitsugaya-kun,"kata Kaietou singkat

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Dari-"

GROARGH!

"Sial! Kasai!" Aliran api kembali keluar dari ujung tombak itu dan membakar holllow di sekitar mereka, namun tidak semuanya berhasil dimusnahkan

"Souten ni saze!Hyourinmaru!" seekor naga bewarna biru tua pun segera membeku kan Menos grande tersebut

"Ten no subete o tõketsu suru tõketsu(Freeze all from the frozen heaven)! Shiorinmaru!" kali ini seekor naga bewarna hijau emerald pun muncul lalu membekukan seluruh menos dan huge hollow.

"Kusaka... Ren... "kata Histugaya kaget saat melihat dua orang berambut raven dengan mata bewarna violet dan emerald, Soujirou Kusaka dan Hitsugaya Shiroren.

"Yo! Sashiburi! Toushirou,"kata Kusaka sambil tersenyum

"Nii-san! Apa kabar!"kata Ren ceria

"Ah gue baik-baik saja,"kata Histuagaya

"Hm.. Kaitou mana? Tou! Woi! Kait!"sorak Kusaka mencari kapten tercintanya yang menghilang entah kemana itu

"Hebat ya bisa menghilang dalam seke-"

"Haachi!"

"Lah dari mana aja?"tanya Kusaka

"Bego! Gue juga lo bekuin! Aduh.. dingin.. "gerutu Kaitou yang berhasil keluar dari efek bekunya Shiorinmaru

"Sorry nggak kelihatan,"kata Ren enteng

"Awas lo bocah ingusan! Liat aja gue habisin juga loe!"maki Kaitou mencak-mencak

Hitsugaya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kapten dari protector squad yang terkesan melebay itu.

"Aduh.. loe malah main Ice skating! Ayo kita harus ke tempat Yuki! Hollow menuju ke sana,"kata Ryu yang muncul entah dari mana itu

"Lah terus disini gimana?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Adoh.. kan ada tuh duo cecunguk dan si maniak semangka! Mereka semua kan pengendali elemen es jadi nggak masalah! Ayo!"kata Ryu lalu bershunpo dan menghilang sebelum di protes oleh Kusaka,Ren dan Hitsugaya

"Baik. Loe bertiga jaga tempat ini,"kata Kaitou lalu pergi menyusul Ryu.

"Baik.. "

**Shuwaimon**

"Sial mereka semakin banyak,"kata Momo

"Kenapa tidak ada habis-habisnya?"kata Rangiku

"Some no mae! Tsukishiro!" Sebuah lingkaran pun muncul lalu membekukan musuh yang berada di dalammnya.

"San ni dansu!Tsubasa suiren hasu!" ribuan kelopak bunga tertaia pun menyebar dan menyerang musuh di sekelilingnya.

"Sorera o Nageru!" sebuah pusaran angin berbentuk tornado muncul dan menerbangkan berbagai hollow

"Kasai!" kali ini api mulai menjalar dan membakar hollow-hollow tersebut

"Kaitou, Ryu,"kata Yuki kaget

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuki?"tanya Ryu

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan gerbang yang kalian jaga kalau kalian disini?"tanya Yuki

"Tenang saja Kokuryomon ada baka inu dan Hisagi jadi nggak masalah,"kata Ryu

"Di Shoryumon juga ada Kusa dan duo bocah maniak es itu jadi aman,"kata Kaitou lagi

"O.. begitu.. " kata Yuki

"Sampai disitu saja.. "kata seorang pria berambut silver dengan mata bewarna merah darah.

"Kau... Tsuki Reiga! Jadi kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini!"kata Kaitou

"Begitulah... sampai disini saja semuanya... " kata Reiga lalu mulai mengeluarkan zanpakutounya

"Sial! Jangan harap!Bankai!Shiroihi Hen No tora!"seekor harimau bewarna hitam muncul dengan Listrik yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya serta thunder crest di kepalanya.

"Dai Monji!(fire ball)" Sebuah bola api melesat ke arah Reiga dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hanya segitu ?Payah.. "kata Reiga yang tidak terlihat terluka sedikitpun itu

"Jangan remehkan kami! Bankai! Kuro tsuki KaYuShi!" Sepasang sayap bewarna hitam muncul di punggung ryu, pedang rapiernya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kosetsu!" Ryu segera menyerang Raiga dengan zanpakutounya.

"Tatamikomi (Wrap)!Hebidoku!" Pedang tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah cambuk yang dengan gagang berbentuk kepala ular bewarna ungu.

"Uagh... "Ryu langsung jatuh terkena cambuk beracun itu

"Ryu! Sial!Jigoku no Mon!(Fire spin)" kali ini muncul sebuah tornado dengan elemen api dan petir yang langsung mengurung Reiga.

"Bankai!Kaze Hasu Mizu!" sepasang sayap berbentuk teratai bewarna pink kehijauan muncul di punggung akai dan pedangnya berubah menjadi panah.

"Koshi!(Light arrow)" kini panah bewarna perak muncul dengan jumlah yang banyak dan segera menyerang Raiga.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Protector Kids," kata Raiga lalu pergi.

"Sial... Ryu!" Kaitou segera menghampiri Ryu

"Bertahanlah,"kata Yuki lagi

"Sial! Kita harus cari Dion!" kata Kaitou seraya menggendong Ryu

"Kau benar," kata Yuki

"Kaitou! "

"Dion? Bagus! Cepatlah!"teriak Kaitou pada seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata bewarna aqua green,Harumiki Dion

"Ryu-san kenapa?"tanya Dion

"Dia terkena racun dari Dokuhebi,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku. Sutinguya tsume!Lepion!(sting and Scratch)" Pedang dengan gagang bewarna ungu itu berubah menjadi sebuah pisau pendek dengan gagang silver.

Lalu ia menggores lengan kanan Ryu yang terkena racun tersebut dengan zanpakutounya. Membiarkan darah dan racun mengalir keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat," kata Dion lagi

"Kaitou!"

"Kaien? Hisagi.. "

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien

"Tenang saja,"kata Kaitou lagi

"dia terluka, sebaiknya dia di bawa ke divisi 4,"kata hisagi lagi

"Kau benar, baiklah Kaitou masalah Ryu biar aku bereskan. Kau dan Yuki kembalilah ke divisi satu,"kata Kaien lagi

"Ah.. baiklah, ayo Akai,"kata Kaitou

"Baik!" lalu mereka berdua segera bershunpo ke divisi satu.

**Divisi 1**

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian," kata Kyoraku

"Sama-sama, Kyoraku-soutaichou," kata Kaitou

"Katanya Ryu-chan terluka. Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Ukitake

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja, saat ini dia sudah di bawa Hisagi dan yang lain ke divisi 4," kata Kaitou

"Oh begitu, syukurlah,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Baiklah dengan ini kami menerima bantuan dari kalian para Protector squad,"kata Kyoraku

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya,"kata Kaitou dan Yuki memberi hormat

"Sama-sama. Nah semuanya bubar,"kata Kyoraku

**Divisi 4**

"Kai!gimana Ryu?"tanya Kaitou

"Tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa,"kata Kaien lagi

"Hhh.. syukurlah... Dion dan yang lain mana?" tanya Kaitou

"Yang lainnya kembali ke protector squad kecuali aku, Kusaka dan Ren,"kata Kaien lagi

"Oh begitu,"kata Kaitou

"Tapi syukurlah Ryu tidak apa-apa,"kata Yuki

"Kau benar Akai,"kata Kaitou.

"Ah, aku keluar dulu ada yang harus kukerjakan,"kata Kaitou lalu pergi dari divisi 4.

"Kaitou.. "

"Dia pasti masih terpukul dengan kejadian tadi, apalagi harga dirinya sebagai Kapten yang mengharuskan untuk melindungi bukan dilindungi,"kata Yuki lagi

"Kau benar, biarkan saja dia dulu. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri,"kata Kaien

"Kau benar,"kata Yuki

**TBC**

* * *

"**Yay! Ahirnya! Saya balik!"sorak Hikary**

"**Thor! Gue kog nggak muncul?"protes Jun**

"**Sabar-sabar, chapter depan deh,"kata Hikary**

"**Dasar... Baiklah,"kata Jun  
**

**"Oke! makasih buat yang udah mau mereview! Mind To RnR again?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hhh... "Kaitou duduk di bawah pohon seraya menghela nafas. Ia merasa lega karena Ryu tidak apa-apa tapi sebaliknya ia juga merasa kesal karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya itu.

'Ryu... kenapa dari dulu, harus loe yang selalu nolongin gue?kapan giliran gue untuk nolongin loe?Dan juga berkat loe gue bisa menguasai Hen no tora,'gumam Kaitou lagi. Ia takut kehilangan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas lalu memejamkan mata.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Shun!"panggil seorang bocah dengan rambut ungu dan mata bewarna ungu

"Ryu? Ada apa?" tanya Kaitou

"Ayo ke hutan!"kata Ryu antusias

"Ayo,"kata Kaitou lalu mengikuti Ryu.

"Nee.. Ryu,"

"Apa?"tanya Ryu

"Kau tidak takut berada di hutan seperti ini?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Nggak kog, hutan ini sudah seperti rumahku, aku tidak tau juga kenapa. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa nyaman disana,karena tempatnya yang tenang dan juga sepi. Sehingga, banyak yang menganggap aku aneh,"kata Ryu lirih

"Kau tidak aneh kog. Mungkin memang bakatmu saja tentang alam,"kata Kaitou menghibur temannya itu

"Arigatou, Shun,"kata Ryu sambil tersenyum

Lalu mereka meneruskan perjalanan dan masuk semakin dalam ke tengah hutan tersebut. Hingga ahirnya mereka sampai ke tepi sebuah sungai yang berada di dalam hutan tersebut.

"Indah... "gumam Kaitou saat melihat pemandangan tersebut

"Ne.. kau suka Shun?"tanya Ryu

"Sangat, tempat ini benar-benar indah,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Syukurlah kau suka. Kau orang pertama yang kubawa kesini,"kata Ryu lagi

**Roargh...!**

"Gawat... hollow!"kata Ryu

"Ayo! sembunyi!"kata Kaitou seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Ryu

"Iya... "kata Ryu

Lalu mereka pun berlari dan berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi agar lolos dari kejaran hollow tersebut.

"Shun! Awas!"teriak Ryu lalu mendorong Kaitou dan salah satu tentakel hollow tersebut menembus tubuhnya

"Ryu!"teriak Kaitou lalu berhasil menangkap tubuh Ryu

"**Giliranmu bocah... Groar!"**kata Hollow tersebut seraya mendekati Kaitou

"Si..sial... " Kaitou memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba

"_**Call me... Let me save you..."**_ bisik sebuah suara yang muncul dalam benaknya

"**Sudah lama aku tidak memangsa anak kecil sepertimu! Hahahaha... apa itu... " **Kata Hollow itu kaget saat melihat sebuah pedang katana di samping Kaitou.

"_**Call my name now... It`s the time... "**_

"Yaite Hakai suru! Hen no tora!" pedang katana itu berubah menjadi sebuah tombak di aliri oleh api dan petir bertegangan tinggi, dan pada ke dua ujungnya terdapat sepasang Taring harimau .

"Apa... "

"Die!" Kaitou segera menebas hollow tersebut dengan tombak tersebut.

"**Tidak!"**Hollow itu pun menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran debu.

"Hah... hah.. Ugh... "Kaitou pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kaitou pun sadar lalu mengerjapkan matanya

"Shun! Yokatta... kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Ryu

"Ryu... apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kaitou bingung

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa,"kata Ryu lagi seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Syukurlah,kalian sudah sadar.. " kata seorang pria berambut putih sebahu

"Ah.. Ukitake-Taichou!"kata Ryu lagi

"Ukitake Taichou?"kata Kaitou bingung

"Dia yang menolong kita Shun,"kata Ryu lagi

"Arigatou.. Ukitake-Taichou.. "kata Kaitou lagi

"Ah.. tidak. Berterimakasihlah pada temanmu yang menyembuhkan lukamu,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Eh.. arigatou Ryu,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Doita, asal kau baik-baik saja. Aku sudah senang,"kata Ryu lagi

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

'Iya juga saat itu... aku bahkan tidak tau apapun. Dan Hen no Tora lah yang membantuku. Jika saja saat itu dia tidak ada mungkin, aku ataupun Ryu sudah mati,'gumam Kaitou lagi

'Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya Ryu menyembuhkanku tempo hari? Apa dia juga sudah bersama KaYuShi saat itu?dan juga KaYushi kan... '

"Kau disini Shun? Hah.. dasar,"

"Ryu?Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kaitou kaget

"Ah,tenang saja, bukan apa-apa. "kata Ryu lagi lalu duduk di samping Kaitou

"Ne... Ryu, Arigatou na,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Eh? Untuk apa?"tanya ryu lagi

"Semuanya Ryu, terimakasih telah melindungiku. Aku memang lemah ya,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Kau bicara apa sih,Shun. Kau ini kapten! Mana ada kapten yang mengatakan dirinya lemah di hadapan sahabatnya? Baka Kaitou,"kata Ryu lagi

"Tapi itu benar kan?seandainya saja aku lebih kuat, pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti itu,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Hah... sudahlah, kau tau berhentilah bersikap pesimis seperti itu,Kaitou. "kata ryu lagi

"Ryu... "

"Percayalah pada dirimu, percaya pada kekuatanmu. Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, kau akan terus lemah. Tapi berfikirlah, kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tau Hen no tora juga demikian, dia percaya padamu. Jadi jangan hancurkan kepercayaannya padamu,"kata Ryu lagi

"Kau benar, terimakasih banyak, Ryu. " kata Kaitou lagi

"Ah, sama-sama Shun,"kata Ryu lagi

'Ryu benar... aku ini kapten, harusnya aku yang bersikap optimis. Bukan pesimis seperti ini,'gumam Kaitou lagi

"Ah, iya ayo ke tempat Ukitake-taichou,"kata Ryu lagi

"Iya. Oh ya, akai mana?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Tadi dia ke tempat Unohana Taichou,"kata ryu

"Oh baiklah,"kata Kaitou

Lalu mereka pun bershunpo ke divisi 13.

**Divisi 13**

"Ah, Kaitou-kun dan Ryu-kun,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Ukitake Taichou,Yuki. Loh, Kaien-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Ryu kaget

"Hoi! Aku ini mantan wakil kapten divisi ini bakayaro,"kata Kaien lagi

"Hieh?! Masa!"kata Ryu dan Kaitou kaget

"Apa-apaan kalian meremehkan aku seperti itu hah!"maki Kaien

"Hah dasar, mulai lagi deh,"kata Yuki sweatdrop melihat perkelahian tidak jelas itu

"Tapi asalkan semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa kan,Akai,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Kau benar,Taichou,"kata Yuki

"Oh ya, Kusa dan Ren mana?"tanya Ryu

"Kalau nggak salah tadi ke divisi 10,"kata Yuki

"Hm.. ah aku ke sana dulu,aku pamit dulu Ukitake-taichou,"kata Ryu lalu bershunpo ke divisi 10

* * *

**Divisi 10**

"Ah!Toushirou. Wah kau tidak berubah ya?ngomong-ngomong Shiba-Taichou mana?"tanya Ryu lagi

"Hah?Kau bicara apa?Aku ini kapten sekarang. Kurosa- maksud ku Shiba Isshin sekarang di Gensei,"kta Hitsugaya lagi

"Oh.. begitu. Kusa dan Ren mana?"tanya Ryu

"Mereka tadi di lu-"

"Ten no subete o tõketsu suru tõketsu!Shiorinmaru!"

"Tõketsu ten no koe maigaru!hyourimaru!"

"Grr.. Kusaka!Ren!"Maki Hitsugaya saat melihat barrack divisi 10 yang sudah jadi arena ice skating

"Eh,Toushirou!"kata Kusaka bertampang peace

"Toushirou-nii!"kata Ren bertampang polos

"Kalian ingin menghancurkan divisi ku!" maki Hitsugaya lagi

"Kami latihan kog,"jawab keduanya lagi

"Tapi kalian mengancurkan divisiku dengan es-es itu!"maki Hitsugaya lagi

"Serahkan padaku, Karera wa rippinggu!KaYuShi! Sorera Onageru!"

Kini angin tornado muncul dan menerbangkan es-es tersebut lalu mengubahnya menjadi salju yang memenuhi seireitei.

"Beres kan,"kata Ryu santai

"Hoi! Hadoh kalian disini,"kata seorang pria dengan rambut hijau dan mata bewarna biru tua,Jun Saffire

"Jun? ada apa?"tanya Ryu

"Itu Kaitou nyuruh ngumpul di Shoryumon,"kata Jun lagi

"Baiklah. Ayo Ren,Kusaka!" kata Ryu melompat dari jendela lalu bershunpo

"Baik!"kata Kusaka dan Ren lalu bershunpo mengikuti Ryu

* * *

**Shoryumon**

"Ah, semua sudah disini,"kata Kaitou

"Jadi ada apa Kaitou?"tanya Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning keemasan dan mata bewarna orange,Roan Stu

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kyoraku-soutaichou, dan dia setuju menerima bantuan kita. Dan oleh karena itu kita bagi jadi 3 kelompok. Kita tidak hanya menjaga tempat ini tapi juga Hueco Mundo dan Karakura. Jadi untuk Karakura kupercayakan padamu Akai,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baik!"kata Yuki

"Dan Kau di Hueco Mundo,ryu,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baik!"kata Ryu

"Kusa,Jun,Ringgo,dan Dion kalian bantu Ryu di Hueco mundo. Ken,Roan,Shuurou dan Rinka, kalian bantu Akai. Sisanya bersamaku,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baik!"kata semuanya lagi

"Ryu, Akai jangan lupa untuk terus mengirimkan bagaimana kondisi di tempat yang kalian jaga,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baik!"kata mereka

"Kalian boleh pergi,"kata Kaitou lagi

Lalu semuanya pun segera pergi dengan kelompok masing-masing.

* * *

**Karakura**

"Ah, Akai-san,Ken-san,Roan-san,Ringgo-san dan Shuurou-san selamat datang,"kata Urahara lagi

"Jadi kalian bertugas di sini ya?"tanya Tessai

"Begitulah,Urahara-san,"kata Yuki

"Aku sudah membuatkan gigai untuk kalian,"kata Urahara lagi

"Terimakasih Urahara-san,"kata Yuki lagi

Lalu mereka pun memakai gigai tersebut.

"Ne,Akai,"kata roan

"Apa?"

"Nggak aku hanya bingung, bagaimana Reiga bisa ke soul society?" kata Roan lagi

"Iya juga, itu benar-benar aneh. Mungkin mereka mempunyai alat untuk ke sana seperti garganta,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Iya juga,"kata Yuki lagi

"Aku hawatir apa yang lainnya baik-baik saja,"kata Rinka lagi

"Tenanglah,mereka akan baik-baik saja,"kata Ken lagi

"Ku harap begitu,"kata Yuki

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

"Disini pasir disana pasir, kenapa disini pasir semua ya?" kata Jun lagi

"Jadi loe pikir bakal nemuin apa?"tanya Ringgo

"Harta karun mungkin,"kata Jun lagi

"Mungkin aja ada,Jun,"kata Dion

"Iya juga!Baiklah!daibinggu(dive)!Hakuchou!"Kata Jun lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke pasir dan-" Gya!Help!I`m drown!"sorak Jun yang ketarik pasir itu

"Baiklah biar gue tolong! Sutinguya tsume(sting and scratch) Lepion!"

"Gya... Mati rasa hwa! Tega... "sorak Jun lalu tenggelam dalam pasir

"Kau sadist,"komentar Kusaka sweatdrop

"Sadist dari mananya?Kan aku membantu agar dia bisa menemukan harta kar-"

"Semua! Ada sesuatu disini!"sorak Jun

"He-eh?Maksudnya?"tanya Kusaka

"Ada kotak aneh disini!"sorak Jun lagi

"Ya sudah, sebentar aku cari Ryu-san dulu,"kata Kusaka lalu berhunpo

Kusaka pun mengelilingi Hueco Mundo mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan 3rd seat dan kapten dalam misi ini.

"Ah, itu dia!Ryu-san!"kata Kusaka menghampiri Ryu

"Eh, ada apa?"tanya Ryu

"Itu,Jun menemukan kotak aneh,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Eh?Baiklah ayo kesana,"kata Ryu lagi

"Baik!"kata Kusaka

Lalu mereka segera ke tempat itu

"Hah.. tega kau dion!"gerutu Jun yang berhasil keluar dari danau pasir itu

"Kan kau sendiri yang mau nyelam makanya ku bantu,"kata Dion tanpa merasa bersalah

"Awas kau!"

"Udah-udah malah berkelahi!"kata Ringgo menengahi perkelahian tersebut

"Habisnya... "

"Ah,Ryu-san,Kusa,"kata Dion

"Ini kotaknya,"kata Jun lagi

"Hm.. aneh. Kau sudah mencoba untuk membukanya?"tanya Ryu lagi

"Belum,"kata Jun lagi

"Ayo buka,"kata ryu lagi

"Kau yakin?aku hawatir terjadi sesuatu,"kata ringgo

"Sudah,tenanglah. Kalau hollow tinggal kita basmi kan,"kata ryu lagi

"Ayo buka!"kata Jun

Lalu mereka membuka peti harta itu dan-

"Loh kertas?"kata Jun bingung

"Hm.. simbolnya aneh ya,"kata ringgo

"Sangat! Ne apa sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Kaitou aja Ryu? Woi.. "kata Kusaka menepuk pundak Ryu tapi ia tidak bergeming

"Ryu!Woi!"sorak Jun

"Dia kenapa?"kata dion bingung

"Woi!Nggak lucu Ryu!"kata Ringgo mengguncang tubuh Ryu tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming.

* * *

**Ryu`s Pov**

'Tulisan ini aku pernah melihatnya... tapi dimana? Tunggu dulu... ada apa ini?Semuanya... semuanya gelap.. ' Tanpa sadar aku pun pingsan.

'Ungh.. 'aku terbangun seraya mengerjapkan mataku

"Ini dimana...? KaYuShi?"kataku kaget saat melihat dua ekor singa kembar dengan warna putih dan hijau itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryu?"tanya Kazeshi

"Uh,kurasa begitu,"kataku

"Kau sadar juga.. "

"Kau siapa!"kataku kaget saat melihat sseorang dengan rambut ungu tua panjang dan topeng hollow menyerupai serigala menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan warna matanya yang bagaikan darah.

"Aku adalah dirimu.. "kata sosok itu

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadari kalau kaulah yang menciptakanku. Aku lahir dari perasaan takut,kemarahan dan dendammu,Ryu. Akulah KazeYukishi,materialisasi zanpakutoumu,"kata sosok itu lagi

"Tidak!itu tidak benar!"bantahku

"Mungkin kau perlu bukti,"kata sosok itu lalu menghilang dan segera menyerangku dari belakang. Aku berusaha menangkis serangannya itu.

"Karera wa rippinggu!KaYushi!"pedang katana ku kini berubah menjadi sebuah rapier dengan warna hijau.

"Hanya segitu?Baiklah giliranku! Ikari!" pedang katananya menghilang entah kemana

"Kau kaget? Ini bellum seberapa! Rasakan ini!"

Aku berusaha menangkis serangannya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga itu.

"Sial... "

"Hanya segitu saja? Pathetic,"

'Sial! Seandainya saja aku tau dimana ia akan menyerang... tunggu dulu angin... Aku tau!'

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap berdiam disana! Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati!"

"Furizu!" butiean-butiran salju keluar dari zanpakutouku dan berhasil membekukan pedangnya yang berbentuk seperti pisau,namun bening itu.

"A..apa... "Pria itu terlihat kaget saat zanpakutounya yang berbentuk pedang itu terlihat

"Kaget..?"

"Kau lumayan juga, teruslah kembangkan kekuatanmu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku hahahaha!" pria itu menghilang

Saat sadar, aku sudah kembali di dunia sebenarnya atau lebih tepatnya Hueco Mundo

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ringgo

"Iya... "gumamku

"Syukurlah, semuanya hawatir,"kata Ringgo lagi

**End Of Ryu`s pov**

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar,ryu?"kata Jun

"Iya,"kata Ryu lagi

"Syukurlah,kau benar-benar mengagetkan kami. Pingsan tiba-tiba seperti itu," kata Dion lagi

"Sudahlah, yang penting Ryu baik-baik saja,"kata Jun lagi

'Tapi... siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan kalau dia Kayushi?'gumam Ryu lagi

"Ne.. kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jun

"Ah, tenang saja,aku tidak apa-apa,"kata Ryu lagi

'Aku harus mencari tau,siapa dia sebenarnya!"gumam Ryu lagi

* * *

**TBC**

"**Ahirnya! Update juga!gomen lama,"kata Hikary**

"**Napa yang ngetik gue?"protes Shuukai**

"**Udah kapan lagi, kan loe cinta ngetik. Buktinya selama seminggu ngetik mulu,"kata Hikary lagi**

"**Ini bukan cinta!Tapi kepaksa!"kata Shuukai lagi**

"**Udahlah, beramal tuh. "kata Hikary lagi**

**"Oke!makaish buat yang udah mau mereview! Mind to RnR?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Soul Society

"Huah... Bosan,"gerutu Kaien

"Kita disini ngapain sih?"tanya Ren

"Huah, kurang kerjaan bener deh,"gerutu Sora

"Hei!Kalian berhentilah mengeluh!"kata Kaitou

"Habis tidak jelas sih, memang ada apa sih?"tanya Ren lagi

"Itu tadi aku dapat pesan dari Ryu, katanya ada anggota squad kita yang baru namanya Akira Suzura,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Wah, cewek atau cowok?"tanya Ren

"Ya cowoklah. Bego loe plihara Ren. Namanya aja Akira, nggak mungkin kalau ce-"

"Maaf apa kalian ini Protector squad?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikucir 3 dengan mata bewarna biru. Ia menggunakan pakaian bewarna p yang terkesan seperti seorang assasin.

"Ah, iya. Aku Kaitou Shun, kapten dari Protector squad. Jadi ada apa ya?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Ahh.. ketemu juga,"kata gadis itu lagi

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Perkenalkan aku Akira, Akira Suzu-"

"Gya!"sorak Ren dan Kaien kaget. Sedang Kaitou masih kaget setengah mati dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jadi kamu Akira?"tanya Sora

"Yep, Akira Suzura,"kata gadis itu lagi

"What! Jadi elo cewek?!"sorak Ren

"Beneran cewek?!"selidik Kaien

"Enak aja!loe pikir gue apaan!"maki Akira yang langsung terbawa emosi itu

"Woi,Kaitou!loe tengahi dong!"kata Sora yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaitou yang masih terlihat shock, lahir dan batin itu.

"Gue nggak percaya! Ayo berta-"

"Woi!berhenti!"

"Lah, Ryu-san?"kata Ren kaget

"Adoh, masa loe ninggalin pos jaga loe sih? kalau ada hollow gimana?"protes Kaien

"Tenang aja ada Kusa,dan yang lainnya. Lagian loe malah pada nantangin orang,"gerutu Ryu lagi

"Habis katanya dia Akira, masa cewek,"protes Ren

"Emang cewek bego! Namanya Akira Suzura. Sorry Akira, ada kesalahan teknis,"kata Ryu lagi

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa,Ryu,"kata Akira yang udah balik ke mode santai

"Dia meragukan,"komentar Ren

"Jadi loe mau bertarung bocah?"tantang Akira

"Siapa ta-"

"Udah!malah berkelahi! Ini bukan saatnya bego!"maki Sora

**Groargh...**

"Menos!"kata Kaitou

"Heh, mudah! Flor de la muerte(Bloom the deadly flower)!Draco Blanco(white dragon)!"pedang Katana yang milik Akira berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berbentuk Oberon* tapi jauh lebih panjang dan besar serta seutas pita emas pada gagangnya.

Dalam waktu singkat ia telah menghancurkan kumpulan menos tersebut.

"Sugoi... " kata Kaitou kagum

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum! Ayo bantu dia! Karera wa Rippinggu!KaYushi!" kali ini pedang katana Ryu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang rapier bewarna hijau dengan gagang bewarna biru.

"Aku juga!Souten Ni Saze!Shiorinmaru!" dari sebuah pedang dengan gagang berukiran naga milik Ren muncul seekor naga bewarna kehijauan dan membekukan menos-menos tersebut.

"Baiklah!suitensakamake!Nejibana!"Kaien mulai memutar zanpakutounya dan bertransformasi menjadi sebuah tombak silver dengan ujung berbentuk seperti trisula dan ombak mengelilinginya.

"Furai!Fennikusu!(Fly!Phoenix)" kini pedang katana Sora berubah menjadi sebuah pedang anggar dengan gagang bewarna merah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yaite Hakai Suru!Hen No Tora!" Kini pedang Kaitou berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang di sekitarnya di aliri oleh api dan petir bertegangan tinggi, dan pada ke dua ujungnya terdapat sepasang Taring harimau.

Pertarungan kembali terhadi, masing-masing anggota menghancurkan menos yang mulai menyerang dengan tembakan Cero tersebut. Namun jumlah menos bukannya berkurang tapi malah semakin bertambah banyak.

"Sial kenapa semakin bertambah banyak!"maki Kaitou. Saat ini mereka telah di kepung oleh para menos tersebut.

"Mengeluh tidak akan membawamu kemanapun!"kata Akira, lalu mulai menyerang dengan teknik 'Sinvoznya'*

"Apa yang kalian lakukan percuma,"kata seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan mata violet.

"Kau... "

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?Onii-san,"kata perempuan itu dengan nada mengejek

"Jadi ini semua ulahmu ya, shika!"maki Ryu

"Kau benar,Kieru(menghilanglah)"Kata Shika lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan menos tersebut menghilang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Akira kaget

"Zanpakutounya tipe hipnotis,"gumam Ryu

"Hipnotis ya? Pantas,"kata Akira lagi

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan bergabunglah menjadi anggota kami! Apa yang kalian lakukan sia-sia, hanya dengan anggota 15 orang tidak akan bisa mela- Ugh... " Sebuah pedang menembus tubuh Shika.

"Hanya segini?"kata Akira seraya mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Shika

"Akira!belakang!"kata Ryu

"Cih!" Akira berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut, meski harus melukai lengan kanannya.

"Kau lumayan juga, tapi sampai disini saja,Chimeteikinna-"

Trang!

Ryu segera menahan pedang tersebut sebelum Shika berhasil melepaskan zanpakutounya.

"Bakudou no ichi Sai! Bakudou no 4 Hainawa!"

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan kido lemah seperti ini?"

"Disintegrate you black dog of Rondanini!Look upon your self with horror and then claw yor oown throat! Bakudou no 9 Geki!"

"Sial... "

"Sekarang Akira!"

"Baik!"Akira segera mengayunkan Zanpakutounya untuk menebas Shika tiba-tiba

"Tatamikomi!Hebidoku!"sebuah cambuk bewarna ungu menghentikan serangan Akira.

"Sial!"maki Akira

"Ten no subete o tõketsu suru tõketsu!Shiorinmaru!"pedang katana itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang bewarna perak dengan ukiran naga bewarna biru kehijauan pada gagangnya dan seekor naga bewarna hijau pekat segera membekukan tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian bisa lepas!jangan harap kalian bisa lepas lagi nanti!"kata Reiga lalu pergi bersama Shika

"Siapa mereka?"tanya Akira

"Ah.. ceritanya panjang. Nanti kau juga akan tau Akira. "kata Ryu lagi

"Wah, kau hebat juga,"kata Ren

"Kau juga lumayan Bocah,"kata akira

"Namaku Ren bukan bocah!ingat itu1"kata Ren lagi

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi lagi. Ayo ke markas,"kata Kaitou

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke Hueco Mundo,"kata Ryu lagi

"Baiklah, hati-hati,"kata Kaitou lagi

Lalu Ryu segera menuju ke Hueco mundo.

Sementara itu di Karakura

"Roan-san!"kata seorang pria berambut blond

"Ah, Fujimaru-san!"kata Roan seraya melambaikan tangan pada seorang pria dengan rambut blond dan mata bewarna biru itu.

"Ryu-san mana?"tanya Fujimaru

"Dia bertugas di hueco Mundo,"kata Roan lagi

"Ah, Roan-san!"kini seorang gadis berambut blond dengan mata bewarna biru muncul.

"Ah, Matsuri-san,"kata Roan lagi

"Ryu, dan Jun mana?"tanya Matsuri lagi

"Oh, mereka lagi bertugas di Hueco Mun-"

"Roan! Ada hollow di daerah selatan Karakura!"kata Yuki yang muncul tiba-tiba lalu kembali bershunpo

"Baik! Aku duluan,"kata Roan

"Tunggu kami ikut!"kata Fujimaru dan Matsuri lalu menyusul Roan.

Di daerah selatan Karakura

"Hah, hanya screamer,"gerutu Roan kecewa

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan musuh. Ayo bergerak!"kata Yuki lagi

"Baiklah, Kikku!(Kick) Umamizu!" pedang zanpakutou Roan dengan gagang bewarna keemasan tersebut berubah menjadi sepasang sarung tangan besi dan sepatu boots dengan dilapisi emas.

"Mizu noe de odotte!Hasu Mizu!" Kini pedang zanpakutou Yuki berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedangnya.

"Biar kami membantu! _hirameke(_Flash) Ryuujomaru!" pedang zanpakutou fujimaru berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan gauntlet bewarna biru dan 2 pasang pisau di sepanjang gauntlet tersebut.

"T_achiharae (_Mow em down)! Kotomaru!" kali ini zanpakutou matsuri berubah menjadi sebuah Guando, dengan dua ujung mata pisau serta sebuah kapak kecil diatasnya.

"Akai-san, Shuurou dan Ringgo mana?"tanya roan

"Mereka menjaga bagian utara,"kata Akai

"Oh begitu,"kata Roan

Roan segera bershunpo dan menendang salah satu screamer tersebut, dan kembali bershunpo untuk menyerang hollow lainnya dengan pukulan dan tendangannya. Fujimaru juga bershunpo lalu dengan kecepatan kilat segera menebas hollow-hollow yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Fasuto dansu!Shuriken Hasu!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menghancurkan Hollow tersebut.

"Hottoreko!" sebuah lingkaran muncul dan mengurung hollow tersebut dalam sebuah lingkaran dan memusnahkannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka telah menghabisi hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Shuurou dan Rinka bagaimana ya?"tanya Roan

"Hm.. ayo kita kesana,"kata Yuki

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak. Matsuri-san,Fujimaru-san,"kata Roan lalu pergi.

"Sama-sama,"kata mereka.

Di bagian utara karakura

"Kurai jigoku ni suwaru(sit on the hell)Ookami Kasai!" pedang katana Shuurou berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan ujung berbentuk seperti kapak

"Ten no uta(Song of Heaven) Kin tori!"pedang Rinka pun berubah menjadi sebuah harpa bewarna emas.

Shuurou segera bershunpo dan dengan sekali tebasan seekor huge hollow langsung musnah.

"Ten no koe" Rinka segera memetik harpanya dan membuat para hollow langsung tertidur. Lalu ia kembali memainkan harpanya dengan nada tinggi dan membunih hollow tersebut dengan permainan harpanya itu.

"Rinka, kau ingin membunuhku juga?"gerutu Shuurou yang ikut terkena efek dari skill Rinka itu

"Sorry nggak sengaja,"kata Rinka lagi

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yuki yang baru sampai bersama roan itu

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja,"kata Rinka

"Baguslah, ayo kembali ke markas,"kata Yuki lagi

"Baik!"kata semuanya lalu mengikuti Yuki kembali ke markas mereka

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari sebuah Garganta terbuka di Karakura, dan beberapa orang pria langsung keluar dari garganta tersebut.

"Waktunya untuk membalas dendam atas semuanya,"kata seorang pria dengan rambut teal, dan topeng arrancar di bagian Rahangnya.

"Kau benar, kali ini kita akan menguasai tempat ini,"kata seorang pria dengan topeng hollow memenuhi wajahnya hanya rambut pirangnya yang terlihat di balik topengnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita serang mereka malam hari,"kata pria berambut teal tersebut. Lalu mengggunakan sonido dan menghilang bersama keempat anak buahnya itu.

**TBC**

"**Yaaaay! Update lagi! Gommen lama banget, ahir-ahir ini tugas menumpuk bangetttt,"kata Hikary**

"**Hah! Napa dia juga loe munculin?!"gerutu Kaien**

"**Biar seruuu! Oke mari kita lihat Reviewnya!"**

**"Yang pertama dari Yuzuna Yukitou, Yah begitulah nasibku merana kayak si Ayu Tang-tang,"kata Ryu seraya nangis**

**"What?Ting-ting kali,"kata Kaien**

**"Ah sama aja toh, selanjutnya,"kata ryu yang malas debat dengan Kaien**

**"DAri Hideyasho yay!my Author!"sorak Kaitou**

**"Lo lebay benber,"kata Ren geleng-geleng**

**"Bi****arin cebol!** yah begitulah, tapi ada juga yang dalam command spanyol,Thanks!"kata Kaitou

**"Selanjutnya dari... Hitsugaya shiroRen! wah author gue... "kata Ren seraya nangis gaje**

**"Kenapa dari tadi ada adegan nangis mulu?"gerutu Kaien dengan ke OOc-an mahluk-mahluk nggak jelas ini**

**"Iya nih Kusa, pakai acara tebar es lagi,"kata Ren**

**"Bukannya loe juga!"kata Kusaka seraya ngejitak Ren**

**"Iya bener tuh, keren kog-Hwa!"ngacir dikejar Ryu dalam wujud bankai**

**"Oke minna! thanks for read and Review. Oya disini ada Oc baru yang lagi-lagi saya minjam dari Vlad-san hehehe. dan untuk para OC protector squad saya telah buat biodata tentang mereka, meski agak kacau mungkin hehehe, moga minna lebih mengerti silahkan cek di . . Thanks for review and mind to RnR?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated ****:T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Toko Urahara

"Wah, kalian sudah kembali. Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Urahara

"Semuanya aman terkendali,"kata Yuki

"Syukurlah. Berkat kehadiran kalian tugas kami jauh lebih ringan,"kata Yoruichi

"Ah, anda berlebihan Yoruichi-san,"kata Ringgo

"Ngomong-ngomong Ken mana?"tanya Shuurou

"Oh dia sedang melatih seorang subtitute shinigami,"kata Yoruichi

"Subtitute shinigami?" tanya Roan

"Iya, sama seperti Ichigo dan Ren,"kata Yoruichi lagi

"Tapi dari siapa? Maksudku bukankah itu pelanggaran?"tanya Yuki lagi

"Yah, memang pelanggaran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang suka melanggar peraturan itu,"kata Urahara sambil tertawa pelan

"Maksud anda?"tanya Roan bingung

"Ah, sulit untuk di jelaskan. Sebaiknya kalian langsung aja ke training ground,"kata Yoruichi lagi

"Baik,"

Lalu Yuki,Roan,Shuurou,dan ringgo pun menuju ke training ground yang berada di ruang bawah tanah dari toko tersebut.

"Jujur aku penasaran siapa yang dimaksud,"kata Ringgo

"Yah, mungkin si Ichi- Reiatsu ini... "kata Yuki kaget

"Tidak salah lagi... tapi bukankah dia harusnya di HuecoMundo?"tanya roan kaget saat merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familiar tersebut

"Jadi... "kata Ringgo terdiam

"Tidak mungkin... "kata Roan

"Ayo kita pastikan,"kata Yuki lagi

"Baik!"kata semuanya

Lalu mereka segera bershunpo ke tempat dari asal Reiatsu tersebut.

"Loh Ryu-san?"tanya Roan kaget

"Yo!"kata Ryu masih dengan tampang santai dengan KaYuShi di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Yuki bingung

"Hehehe melatih Yukitou-san,"jawab Ryu enteng

"Yukitou?"tanya Roan bingung

"Yep, Yuzuna Yukitou. Shinigami daikou di Karakura,"kata Ryu

"Yoroshiku, Yuzu desu,"kata seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata bewarna kecoklatan. Ia memakai shihakusou seperti shinigami pada umumnya. Dan sebuah pedang katana biasa di tangannya dengan gagang bewarna biru tua.

"Gya! Manis!"sorak Roan

"Lebay loe,"kata Ryu dengan nada mengejek

"Biarin,"kata Roan lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Maaf mengganggu latihan kalian,"kata Yuki lagi

"Ah,doita Yuki,"kata Ryu lagiLalu Yuki,Roan dan Ringgo pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Fiuh~ hampir saja, kau harus berhati-hati Yukitou-san,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Gommen merepotkanmu shu,"kata Ken lagi

"Ah, iya-iya. Bisa gawat jika banyak yang tau kan,"kata Shuurou lagi, lalu menyimpan zanpakutounya.

"Tapi ada gunanya juga ya,zanpakutoumu itu,"kata Ken lagi

"Pastinya,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Tipe bayangan ya? Tapi benar-benar sempurna. Ku pikir benar-benar ryu-san yang datang,"kata Yuzu lagi

"Hehe kau berlebihan Yuzu-san,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Dasar,"kata Ken lagi

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shu-kun,"kata Yuzu lagi

"Doita,"kata shuurou sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan latihannya Yuzu-san,"kata Ken lagi

"Baik,"kata Yuzu lagi.

* * *

Toko Urahara

"Urahara-san,Yoruichi-san, dasar. Cukup kalian saja yang tau tentang ini disamping Ryu,Kaitou dan Ken,"kata shuurou lagi

"Maaf,kami kelepasan,"kata Urahara dengan tampang tanpa merasa bersalah

"Dasar!"gerutu Shuurou

* * *

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sebuah Reiatsu yang sangat besar.

Di teras

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ringgo

"Aku tidak tau,"kata Yuki

"Arrancar,"kata Roan

"Kita harus membereskannya,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Kau benar,"kata Ken

"Baiklah, ayo,"kata Yuki keluar dari gigainya.

"Baik!"kata yang lain dan keluar dari gigai mereka masing-masing.

Lalu mereka pun bershunpo ke tempat arrancar tersebut.

"Akon-san,tolong gunakan barrier untuk menjaga kota saat battle ini,"kata Yuki menelepon salah satu anggota divisi 12 itu.

"Baik.. "

Lalu ahirnya mereka sampai, disana terlihat beberapa arrancar.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya seorang arrancar dengan rambut biru namun memiliki mata bewarna merah darah

"Mungkin hanya orang-orang lemah. Bahkan mereka tidak menggunakan seragam shinigami,"kata seorang gadis dengan topeng hollow berbentuk tengkorak dan menutupi separuh wajahnya

"Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang,"kata seorang pria dengan rambut teal dan topeng arrancar di rahangnya

"Tapi kalau hanya mereka tanpa resurestion pun beres,"kata seorang gadis arrancar dengan rambut biru tua dan topeng hollow di mata kirinya

"Kau benar,sangat mudah,"tambah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna biru laut dan topeng arrancar di kedua lengannya.

"Ayo!"kata Yuki

"Baik!"

* * *

Mereka pun segera menyerang espada tersebut secara serempak. Pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

"Mizu noe de odotte! Hasu Mizu!" Yuki melepaskan shikainya dan sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedangnya.

"Pretty zanpakutou ne?"kata gadis arrancar dengan rambut pirang tersebut seraya mencabut zanpakutounya.

Lalu Yuki segera menyerang arancar tersebut dengan zanpakutounya namun ia dapat menangkisnya.

"Surprised?"ejek gadis berambut pirang tersebut

"Of course not, Fasuto dansu!Shuriken Hasu!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menyerang arrancar tersebut, hingga ia segera mundur.

"Heh, lumayan juga. Ternyata kalian protector squad lumayan juga, dan sepertinya kau pasti Yuki Akai wakil kapten dari protector kan? Aku Diana Rosa, Arrancar nomor 12,"kata gadis itu lagi

"Sepertinya kau tau ya?"kata Yuki lagi

"Baiklah, karena lawannya wakil kapten aku akan menggunakannya Blow!" angin tornado muncul dan segera menyelimuti Diana dan dalam sekejap seekor burung bewarna hijau pun muncul.

"Dalam wujud ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan-"

"Dai ni Dansu! Hasu no tsunami!" dari pedang tersebut keluar sebuah bunga teratai yang langsung mengurung dan menenggelamkan diana dengan air yang ada dalam bunga teratai tersebut. Namun sayangnya Diana berhasil keluar dengan menghancurkan bunga teratai itu hingga berkeping-keping.

"Payah... hanya segini?"ejek Diana lagi

"San ni dansu!Tsubasa Suiren Hasu!"pecahan bunga tersebut membentuk kelopak-kelopak teratai kecil dan segera menyerang musuh.

* * *

Sedangkan Roan kini bertarung melawan seorang arrancar dengan rambut biru namun memiliki mata bewarna merah darah

"Jadi kau posisi ke berapa?"tanya arrancar tersebut

"Bukan urusanmu! Kikku! Umamizu!" Roan segera bershunpo dan menggunakan tendangannya untuk menyerang arrancar tersebut. Arrancar itu gagal menangkis dan terpental cukup jauh, bukan sampai disitu saja, Roan kembali bershunpo dan terus menyerangnya dengan gerakan martial arts.

"Hakuda ya? Lumayan. Tapi jangan remehkan aku!sting!"

Roan segera mundur saat merasakan reiatsu yang besar muncul dari arrancar tersebut. Dalam sekejap arrancar tersebut telah berubah menjadi seekor lebah dengan ukuran besar dan bewarna kuning dan hitam.

"Jangan harap kali ini kau bisa menang!rasakan ini!" dari sayap aarancar lebah tersebut muncul ribuan peluru beracun dan segera menyerang Roan. Roan menggunakan shunponya dan berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga,"kata arrancar tersebut

"Kau nomor berapa?"tanya Roan terengah-engah

"Baiklah, akan ku beri tau, Arrancar nomor 11, Vespiqueen Jovian

Sedang Shuurou kini berhadapan dengan seorang gadis arrancar dengan rambut biru tua dan topeng hollow di mata kirinya.

"Aku Julia Desiree arrancar nomor 14,"kata gadis arrancar tersebut

"14 ya? Aku Komozaku Shuurou 14th seat," kata shuurou

"Hm angka yang sama, tapi aku tidak akan kalah!"kata Arrancar itu lalu menggunakan sonido dan segera menyerang Shuurou. Shhuurou berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Kurai jigoku ni suwaru Ookami Kasai!" pedang katana Shuurou berubah menjadi sebuah pedang katana dengan ujung berbentuk seperti kapak.

Shuurou segera bershunpo dan menyerang Julia,namun Julia berhasil menangkis dan menyerang balik. Shuurou menggunakan shunponya untuk menghindari serangan langsung tersebut.

"Rasakan ini!" kata Julia, lalu dari tangannya keluar sebuah bola energi bewarna hijau, atau lebih di kenal dengan bala. Shuurou segera menghindar dan menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Lumayan juga, bagaimana kalau ini!" kali ini sebuah bola energi dengan ukuran besar segera menuju ke arah Shuurou dan meledak.

"Sampai disini saja ya?"kata Julia terkekeh

* * *

Sedangkan Ken kini berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan rambut teal dan topeng arrancar di rahangnya.

Arrancar tersebut segera bershunpo dan menyerang Ken, Ken berhasil menangkis meskipun harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau lumayan juga ya? Aku Zion Skull arrancar no 12,"kata arrancar tersebut

"12 ya? Aku Nagisawa Ken 7th seat,"kata Ken

"Hm... lumayan," kata Zion lalu menggunakan sonidonya dan muncul di belakang. Ken berhasil menangkisnya, namun lagi-lagi ia menggunakan sonidonya dan terus menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ken terus berusaha menangkis serangan beruntun tersebut. Lalu Ken segera menggunakan sonidonya dan menjauh.

"Hanya segitu?Kau tau aku nomor dua tercepat di dalam kelompok ini,"kata zion lagi

"Nomor dua ya? Baiklah, Kandenomikomu(swallow), Wanimizu,"pedang katana Ken berubah sebuah pedang dengan ujung seperti jangkar yang tajam.

Ken segera mengunakan shunponya dan kembali menyerang Zion. Dan pertarungan terus berlangsung.

* * *

Sedang Ringgo sedang bertarung melawan seorang gadis dengan topeng hollow berbentuk tengkorak dan menutupi separuh wajahnya

Ringgo segera menggunakan shunponya dan menyerang arrancar tersebut, namun arrancar tersebut dapat menangkisnya, dan menyerang balik. Ringgo pun menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Rasakan ini!"kata arrancar tersebut lalu menembakkan ceronya, Ringgo berhasil menghindar dari serangan cero tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga, "kata arrancar tersebut lalu bershunpo dan menyerang Ringgo, Ringgo terus menghindar dan bertahan dari serangan tersebut.

"Bertahan tidak akan membawa kemenangan!"kata arrancar itu lagi.

"Hadou no 33 Soukatsui!" sebuah api bewarna biru segera melesat ke arah arrancar tersebut dan meretakkan sepauh dari topeng arrancar tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku Jane Sewer akan menghabisimu, Drown!" sebuah reiatsu bertekanan tinggi pun muncul, lalu beberapa bagian dari topeng arrancar tersebut berubah menjadi 3 buah tanduk dan nomor 16 muncul di lengan kanannya.

"Hm... baiklah, Ten no uta! Kin tori,"zanpakutou ringgo pun berubah menjadi sebuah harpa dengan warna emas.

"Jangan harap dalam wujud ini kau-"

JDUAR! BLAR!

Tak jauh dari tempat Ringgo terjadi sebuah ledakan dahsyat dan seekor arrancar yang telah hancur, serta Shuurou yang masih bisa berdiri tapi tubuhnya di penuhi luka.

"Hm dia lumayan juga, tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku,"

Battle kembali berlangsung.

* * *

Sementara itu Yuki terus bertarung melawan Diana.

"Ternyata kalian lumayan juga ya,"kata diana lagi

"Jadi kau mulai hawatir akan kalah?"tanya Yuki seraya tersenyum

"Heh, jangan har-"

"UWARGH!" kali ini terdengar teriakan salah seorang arrancar dan langsung hancur sedangkan Ken masih berdiri memegang zanpakutounya yang berlumuran darah.

"Zion! Sial!" Diana segera menyerang Yuki bertubi-tubi, namun Yuki berhasil menangkisnya.

"Rasakan ini!Cero!" sebuah bola energi bewarna hijau kembali melesat ke arah Yuki, Yuki pun mudur,lalu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Setelah mengalahkanmu, aku akan membunuh yang lain!"kata diana lagi, lalu ia kembali menggunakan cero dan bala secara beruntun.

Yuki menggunakan shunponya dan menghindar seraya menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Fasuto dansu!Shuriken Hasu!" bunga teratai pada zanpakutounya terlepas dan segera menyerang arrancar tersebut. Bukan sampai disitu saja, Yuki terus menyerang arrancar tersebut

"Jikai seyo RONDANIINI no kuroinu! Ichidoku. Yakiharai. Mizukara nodo kakikiru ga ii!( Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!") Bakudou no 9 Hourin!" sebuah tali bewarna kuning segera mengikat kaki kanan arrancar berbentuk burung tersebut dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sial... "

"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshou, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Souka no kabe ni, souren no kizamo. Taika no fuchi o enten ni tematsu(Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens) Bakudou no 73 Soren soukatsui!" kali ini dua buah api bewarna biru segera melesat dan menyerang burung tersebut.

"Sayonara!" Yuki segera bershunpo di atas burung tersebut lalu segera menebas zanpakutounya ke leher arrancar tersebut, sehingga ia langsung meninggal dan menjadi abu.

* * *

Saat itu Roan masih bertarung secara seimbang melawan Juvian.

"Poison sting!" Juvian segera menembakkan peluru beracun dari sayapnya. Roan menggunakan shunpo untuk menghindar dari peluru beracun tersebut.

"Shunko!" Roan segera menggunakan skill shunko dan melesat ke arah arrancar tersebut lalu menghancurkan tubuh arrancar tersebut dengan tendangan serta pukulan beruntunnya.

"Uagh... "

Disaat itu juga Rinka berhasil mengalahkan arrancar tersebut dengan melodi dari harpanya tersebut.

"Beres,"kata yuki

"Yep,"kata Ken

"Kalian lumayan juga,"kata seorang pria dengan rambut teal hjau dan mata bewarna emas. "Tapi tidak cukup untuk Fenice ku," kata pria itu lagi

"siapa kau ini!"tanya Yuki

"Aku Arturo, Arrancar dari masa lalu,"kata Arturo lagi

"Dari masa lalu? Apa maksudmu?"tanya Yuki

"Bankai!Kokyū Ryūjōmaru(_Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander)_!"Fujimaru tiba-tiba muncul dalam wujud bankainya*

"Bankai! Ryūkyū Kotōmaru(_Dragon-Seeking Tiger Culler)_,"kali ini Matsuri muncul dalam wujud bankai.

"Heh ternyata ada pengganggu disini,"kata Arturo lagi

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos!"kata Fujimaru

"Oh ya?baiklah,"kata Arturo seraya mengacungkan Fenicenya

"Berhati-hatilah. Arturo dulunya sempat menghabisi hampir seluruh anggota di soul society,"kata Matsuri

"Apa?"kata roan kaget

"Dia berbahaya,"kata Yuki

"Ayo serang ak-Uagh... "sebuah pedang berbentuk Sabit menembus tubuh Arturo dan langsung membunuhnya. Seorang pria berambut biru tua muncul seraya memegang sabit tersebut.

"Siapa Kau?"tanya Yuki

"Tenanglah, kalian protect kan? Aku di tugaskan nii-san ku Akira untuk membantu kalian. Aku akitou suzura,"kata Akitou

"Jadi kau adiknya akira?"tanya roan

"Yep begitulah,"kata Akitou

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya akitou,"kata Roan

"Sama-sama,"kata Akitou

**TBC**

* * *

"**Ahirnya update lagi!"**

"Lama bener ah,"gerutu Kaitou

"Iya nih,"kata ryu

"ah, loe bedua ngeluh mulu! O ya untuk bankainya Matsuri dan fujimaru bisa readers lihat di bleach wiki, karena saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya hehehe gomen,"kata Hikary

"Dasar!"gerutu Kaien

"Dan satu lagi, disini Kotomaru dan Ryuujomaru itu berbeda, tidak seperti di game kalau mereka itu satu tapi punya dua bentuk. Jadi jangan heran kenapa mereka bisa menggunakan bankai bersamaan, oke waktunya balas Review!"kata Hikary

"Panjang amat curhat loe thor,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Hehehe,MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT PARA NGAK BISA DISEBUTN ATAUPUN DI BAHAS BERHUBUNG SAYA LAI AAK SIBUK. INTIYA, aRIGATOU GOZAIMASU!"

"lo kenapa thor pake huruf kapital semua?"tanya Ryu

"Hehehe SEMANGAt!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated ****:T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oh jadi kau ini adiknya Akira-san ya?"Tanya Roan

"Ya begitulah, Akira-nee tadi menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian,"kata Akitou lagi

"Eh tunggu dulu… Maksudmua Akira itu cewek?"Tanya Roan kaget

"Kan emang cewek,masa kalian tidak tau,"kata Akitou lagi

"Yah,kami hanya tau namanya saja,"kata Yuki lagi

"Oh begitu,"kata Akitou lagi

"Akai!"

"Loh,Kaitou, Ryu apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya Yuki bingung

"Kami mendengar kabar katanya kalian menghadapi arrancar, kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Ryu lagi

"Tenang saja semua baik-baik saja Ryu,"kata Yuki lagi

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society?"Tanya Shuurou

"Tenang saja, kami sudah minta bantuan pada shiniagami di soul society untuk menggantikan tugas kami sementara,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Oh begitu,"kata ringgo

"Woi, kau ini cewek apa cowok sih?"protes dion

"Diam kau banci!"kata akira lagi

"sudahlah akira,Dion,"kata ryu menengahi perkelahian tersebut

"Oh jadi kau akira?"Tanya Yuki

"Yep,Aku Akira. Suzura Akira Yoroshiku,"kata Akira

"Makasih sudah mengirimkan adikmu untuk membantu,"kata Shuurou lagi

"Adik?"tanya Akira bingung

"Iya, si Akitou,"kata Yuki lagi

"K-kau.. tidak mungkin.. "kata Akira mundur-mundur

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Nee-san,"kata akitou lagi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Akira lagi

"Jadi seperti ini ya, sikap seorang kakak terhadap adiknya?"kata akitou lagi

"Cih!"

"Sudahlah akitou-kun, tidak ada gunanya juga. Mana mungkin dia mengingatmu,"kata shika yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Shika!Kau… "gerutu ryu

"Genki ne, Nii-chan,"kata Shika dengan nada mengejek

"Diam kau bukan adikku!"maki ryu lagi

"baiklah, kita ahiri saja. Controlar el espacio y el tiempo(kuasailah ruang dan waktu) Diablos!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran besar muncul dan menyelimuti mereka semua.

"sial!apa-apaan ini!"kata Jun

"Sampai jumpa lagi Protect!"kata Akitou, tiba-tiba mereka semua tersedot ke dalam lubang tersebut dan menghilang.

"Ne,Akitou-kun kemana kau kirim mereka?"Tanya Shika

"Ah, ke masa lalu,"kata Akitou singkat

* * *

**Kaitou Pov`s**

Saat bangun ku lihat sekelilingku.

'Uh… dimana ini?'gumamku perlahan. Lalu aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela yang tepat beradda di sampingku.

'Rukongai, tapi bagaimana bisa aku disini?Apa yang terjadi?'gumamku bingung

"Ohayou, Shun-kun,"

Aku menoleh dan di belakangku berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat ku kenal "Kaa-san.. "

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya lagi

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa,"ucapku lagi

"Ya sudah, ayo bangun sudah pagi,"katanya lagi seraya tersenyum lembut

"Baik,"kataku lagi

Setelah keluar, aku segera menukar pakaianku dan bersiap-siap.

'Ada apa ya? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Tapi apa?' gumamku lagi. Ku perhatikan penampilanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan aku tidak menemukannya.

'Ah, sudahlah. Pasti bukan sesuatu yang penting,'ujarku lagi seraya tersenyum. Lalu aku pun menuruni tangga dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Kau belum berangkat? Nanti telat loh,"kata ibuku lagi

"Ah,iya,"ujarku lagi lalu berangkat.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah bangunan yaitu sekolah . Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu paham tujuan didirikan sekolah ini, tapi ya sudahlah. Setelah beberapa saat aku sampai di bangunan tersebut. Aku hanya menghela nafas, saat merasakan banyak orang yang memandangku sinis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ku acuhkan tatapan sinis mereka dan terus menuju ke kelas. Tempat ini sangat membosankan. Aku benci sendiri, aku benci merasa keseepian seperti ini. Semua orang menjauhiku, dan menganggapku sebagai anak haram karena ayahku yang tidak jelas entah berada di mana.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan kapten komander dari gotei 13, soul society, Yamamoto Genryusai shigekuni,"kata salah satu guru

Jujur aku kagum,meskipun terlihat tua, tapi dia tetap terlihat kuat maksudku jauh dari kesan renta. Perkiraanku umurnya pasti sudah jutaan atau bahkan triliunan tahun.

"Selamat pagi semuanya… "katanya lagi

"Pagi,"jawab kami semua

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang ke datanganku ke sini. Aku ke sini untuk memilih salah seorang di antara kalian menjadi shinigami,"katanya lagi

'shinigami?wah! itu benar-benar hal yang menakjubkan! Tapi… ah untuk apa juga aku berharap sejauh itu,'kataku dalam hati

"Kau… "

Saat itu aku masih berada di dalam alam bawah sadarku.

"Kau bocah dengan rambut biru tua,"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah,maaf ada apa soutaichou-dono,"tanyaku grogi.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya lagi

"Shun, Kaitou Shun,"ucapku lagi

"Kaitou ya? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku keluar,"kata Soutaichou lagi

"Baik," aku pun keluar mengikuti soutaichou.

Di luar

"Ada apa Soutaichou?"tanyaku bingung

"Kau akan menjadi shinigami,"ujarnya lagi

"Eh… "aku hanya terdiam

"Kau mempunyai reiatsu yang kuat dan di atas orang pada umumnya,"kata soutaichou lagi

"Reiatsu?"tanyaku bingung

"Reiatsu itu adalah partikel-partikel energy di dalam tubuh manusia, dan terkadang beberapa dari manusia mempunyai partikel-partikel energy yang melebihi standar. Dan karena itulah muncul shinigami,"kata soutaichou lagi

"Shinigami… "ucapku lagi

"Besok aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk menjemputmu, bersiap-siaplah,"ujarnya lagi

"Baik… Arigatou,"kataku lagi seraya membungkuk hormat.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya di antara semuanya. Akulah yang terpilih, aku benar-benar senang. Ya, aku akan berjuang.

**End Of Kaitou Pov`s**

* * *

**Ryu Pov`s**

Aku Ryu, Ryuuzaki Shin. Salah satu putra dari klan bangsawan. Tapi ini sangat membosankan, aku benci dengan sifat munafik mereka yang gila hormat karena ayahku adalah seorang bangsawan. Aku ingin di perlakukan normal, maksudku seperti orang biasa.

"Shin-sama,"panggil salah satu pelayan

"Shin janai, Ryu desu,"gerutuku lagi. Itu salah satu tabiatku, aku paling benci di panggil Shin, mungkin karna melambangkan kematian. Tapi, ah tidak usah di pikirkan.

"Maaf tapi tuan besar memanggilmu,"kata salah satu pelayan itu lagi. Aku segera meninggalkan pelayan itu seraya berdecih kesal. Ini salah satu tabiat burukku, yaitu suka menggerutu dan over sensitive.

Dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan ayahku.

"Ada apa yah?"tanyaku lagi dengan nada malas

"Ryu,kau tau kan. Kau ini putra dari seorang bangsawan, jadi tolonglah bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan. Berhentilah bersikap kasar dan judes seperti itu. Dan bersikaplah anggun layaknya bangsawan Ryu,"ujar ayahku lagi

Aku hanya menghela nafas, aku bosan di ceramahi seperti ini dengan topic yang sama berulang-ulang. Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya aku diperbolehkan keluar. Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dan menuju hutan yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah kediamanku ini. Moodku selalu baik jika mengunjungi tempat ini.

Setelah puas mengunjungi tempat ini, aku pun melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang sebelum dapat ceramah lebih lanjut. Hingga ku lihat sekumpulan shinigami,melewati tempat itu, penasaran aku pun mengintainya.

"Jadi ayahmu dimana?"Tanya seorang kakek-kakek yang sangat tua, aku mengenalnya dia shigekuni Yamamoto, captain commander dari soul society.

"aku… aku tidak tau, ayahku. Ibuku tidak pernah cerita tentang ayahku,"ujar seorang pria yang seumuran denganku dengan rambut bewarna biru tua.

"Oh begitu,"kata Yamamoto lagi

"Ah, Yamamoto-soutaichou,"panggil seorang pria dengan rambut ungu sepertiku dia ayahku Feri Shin.

"Ah, Shin-san, ada apa?"Tanya Yamamoto lagi

"Tidak aku hanya mencari putraklu ryu, dia selalu pergi seenaknya,"kata Feri lagi

'Cih!lebih baik aku pergi sebelum mendapat masalah,'gumamku, lalu menuruni pohon tersebut perlahan. Tapi sialnya salah satu dahan tersebut telah lapuk dan tepat saat ku pijak langsung patah dan

Aku hanya menahan ludah saat ayah menyadari kehadiranku.

"H-hai yah,"ujarku terbata-bata

"Kau dari mana saja ryu!"Tanya ayahku lagi dengan penuh kekesalan

"A-aku hanya ja-jalan-jalan kog,"ujarku lagi

"Dasar, ayo pulang!"perintah ayahku lagi

Ahirnya aku pun pulang setelah di ceramahi seperti tadi.

'Ah!menyebalkan!'gerutuku lagi

'Seandainya aku menjadi orang biasa pasti… tapi ah, tidak mungkin,'ujarku lagi seraya menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. 'Tapi siapa ya, dia? Maksudku orang tadi. ' gumamku lagi

"Shin-sama,"panggil salah satu pelayan lagi

"Ha-ah,apa?"tanyaku malas

"Ada tamu untuk anda,"ucap salah satu pelayan iu lagi

"Ah, persilahkan masuk,"ujarku masih memejamkan mata, aku benar-benar malas jika ada orang yang mengganggu waktu istirahatku seperti ini.

Perlahan ku buka mataku dan seorang bocah dengan rambut biru beridiri di ambang pintu. Aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Ah,iya kau yang tadi kan?ayo silahkan masuk,"ujarku lagi

"ah,iya,"ujarnya lalu masuk ke kamarku

"Jadi namamu siapa?"tanyaku saat ia sudah duduk di sampingku

"Shun, aku Kaitou shun,"ujarnya lagi

"Senang berkenalan Shun, aku Ryu. Shin Ryuuzaki salam kenal,"ujarku lagi

"Sama-sama shin-san,"ujarnya lagi

"Ha-ah. Panggil Ryu saja, aku tidak suka di panggil Shin,"ujarku lagi

"Ah,ya. Maaf,ryu,"katanya lagi

"Sudahlah,kau tidak perlu minta maaf Shun,"ujarku lagi

"Maaf mengganggu shin-sama, tuan besar memanggilmu,"kata salah satu pelayan lagi

"Ah,iya-iya. Aku pergi dulu ya, Shun,"ujarku lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruangan ayahku.

"Ada apa yah?"tanyaku lagi

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Kaitou-kun kan?"Tanya ayahku lagi

"ah,begitulah,"ujarku lagi

"Nah, mungkin untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini,"ujar ayahku lagi

"He?Hontou ga?"ujarku kaget

"Tentu, jadi kau tidak keberatan kan,ryu?"Tanya ayahku lagi

"Tentu tidak,"ujarku lagi

"Hah,syukurlah, dad pikir kau akan keberatan,"ujar ayahku lagi

"Baiklah,kalau gitu aku ke kamar dulu,"ujarku singkat lalu meninggalkan ruangan ayahku itu

Saat kembali ke kamar,ku lihat Shun lagi membuat seuatu entah apa itu. Penasaran aku pun menghampirinya, dan ternyata sebuah lukisan.

"Wah,sugoi ne, Shun,"ujarku

"Ah, kau berlebihan ryu,"ucapnya lagi

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau suka melukis ya?"tanyaku lagi

"Hehehe begitulah,"ujarnya lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan?di sana ada tempat yang bagus untuk melukis,"ujarku lagi

"ayo,"katanya lagi

Lalu kami pun keluar kamar.

"Aniki mau kemana lagi?"Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu sama sepertiku

"Ada deh,"ujarku singkat lalu meninggalkannya yang terlihat kesal dan menggerutu sendiri.

Kemudian kami pun segera menuju ke hutan. Setelah cukup jauh,kami pun sampai ke sebuah tempat di tepi sungai.

"Ini tempat yang ku maksud shun, tempat ini tempat favoriteku,"ujarku lagi

"Tempat yang indah ya,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Yep kau benar,"kataku lagi

**GROAR!**

Tiba-tiba sesosok monster dengan sepasang sayap dan kepala tengkorak muncul.

"Apa itu?"Tanya Kaitou

"Aku tidak tau, ini pertama kalinya,"ujarku lagi

"Ayo kabur,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Kau benar,"kataku namun saat kami akan kabur sekelompok binatang yang mirip kadal bewarna biru menghalangi jalan kami.

"Apa-apaan ini,"ujarku

Tiba-tiba mahluk kadal tersebut menyemburkan sesuatu, kami segera mundur, dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan tersebut meledak.

"Sial… bagaimana ada mahluk seperti ini,"ujarku lagi

"Mereka hollow Ryu,"ujar Kaitou

"Hollow?"ujarku bingung

"Ya, Hollow merupakan sebuah monster yang berasal dari roh manusia yang dipenuhi dendam,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Wah,kau tau banyak Shun,"ujarku lagi

"Dulunya aku juga penah, tapi saat itu aku di tolong oleh seorang shinigami,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya?"tanyaku

"Seingatku dengan memecahkan topeng tengkoraknya,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Tapi agaimana caranya?"ujarku lagi

"Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata ya,ryu?"Tanya Kaitou lagi

"Nggak ada,"ujar ku lagi

Hollow-hollow tersebut semakin mendekat.

"Sial… "ujarku lagi "Bagimana kalau kita lewati?"ujarku lagi

"Eh… "kata Kaitou kaget

"Kita tidak mungkin terus berdiam diri disini, ayo,"ujarku lagi seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melewati hollow-hollow tersebut. Namun salah satu dari mereka menembakkan cairan itu dan mengenai lengan kiriku, aku dan Kaitou terus berlari sedang hollow-hollow tersebut terus mengejar kami.

"Ugh!"tiba-tiba cairan tersebut meledak, bisa ku rasakan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Ryu!"ujar Kaitou hawatir

"Tenang saja,aku baik-baik saja,"ujarku lagi

Namun sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak pada kami, karena tiba-tiba muncul sebuah monster raksasa dengan hidung runcing dan topeng bewarna putih.

"Sial!Menos grandes!"ujar Kaitou

"Menos?"ujarku bingung

"Ya, menos adalah hollow yang selalu dihindari oleh para shinigami dan dulunya pernah menewaskan ribuan shinigami,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Sial!apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan,"

'Percayalah pada dirimu ryu!'

"Eh… "

"Ada apa Ryu?"Tanya Kaitou

"Aku tidak tau,seperti ada yang berbicara padaku,"ujarku panic

"Aku juga,Ryu. Tapi siapa?"ujar Kaitou lagi

Tiba-tiba Menos tersebut mulai menmbakkan sebuah bola sinar bewarna merah kea rah kami, aku hanya memejamkan mata.

Saat membukanya aku kaget karena berada di sebuah lapangan bersalju, dan di sana duduk sepasang singa bewarna putih dan kuning kehijauan.

"Kalian siapa?"ujarku

"Kami KazeYukiShi,"ujar kedua singa tersebut

"KazeYukiShi?"ujarku bingung

"Kami adalah zanpakutoumu Ryu,"ujar singa bewarna putih

"Zanpakutou?"ujarku makin bingung

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan penjelasan nantinya, tapi sekarang apa kau ingin bertarung?"ujar singa bewarna kuning kehijauan iatu

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi shun! Aku berjanji!"ujarku lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengarkan kata kuncinya,"ujar singa bewarna putih itu lagi

"Baik!"ujarku lalu memejamkan mata

"Karera wa Rippinggu!KazeYukiShi!" tiba-tiba sebuah rapier bewarna hijau dengan gagang biru muncul di tanganku.

Dan sebuah angin badai menerbangkan hollow-hollow kadal tersebut.

"Baiklah, Furizu!YukiShi!" sebuah cahaya muncul dari pedang rapier yang ku pegang lalu saljupun turun dengan derasnya lalu membekukan hollow terbang tersebut.

"Berhasil!"ucapku

**GROAR!**

Sebuah bola cahaya bewarna kemerahan menuju ke arahku.

'Sial! aku lupa ada tiga hollow!"ujarku kaget

"Yaite hakai suru!Hen no tora!"

"Kasai!"sebuah bola api muncul dan menghancrkan bola cahaya kemerahan tersebut.

"Ryu!kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kaitou

"Iya, Shun.. "ujarku

"Syukurlah,"ujarnya lagi, sebuah tombak bewarna merah di tangannya dan sepasang taring harimau pada kedua ujungnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan!"ujarku

"Ayo!"kata Kaitou lagi

"Sorera Onageru!"sebuah angin muncul dan mulai menerbangkan menos tersebut.

"RaiTora!" aliran listrik muncul dan bergabung dengan angin tersebut lalu menyetrum musuh di sekitar mereka, dan hollow-hollow tersebut menghilang.

"Kita berhasil Shun… "ujarku

"Kau benar Ryu,"ujar Kaitou lalu pingsan, beberapa saat aku pun pingsan.

Saat sadar aku sudah berada di rumah.

"Ryu, syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kaitou

"Iya aku baik-baik saja Shun,"ujarku lagi

"Syukurlah,"ujarnya lagi

"Gommen Shun gara-gara aku,"ujarku lagi

"Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu Ryu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf,"Ujar Kaitou lagi

"Tapi…. "

"Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja kan,"katanya lagi

"Kau benar,"ujarku lagi

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Eh! Masa secepat itu?"ujarku

"Ya,mau bagaimana lagi, gommen ne ryu,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Hah, sudahlah. Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"tanyaku

"Pasti ryu. Kita akan bertemu lagi,"kata Kaitou

"Baiklah, bawalah kalungku ini. "ujarku seraya menyerahkan sebuah kalung

"ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi Ryu,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Sama-sama Shun… "ujarku

Itulah hari dimana perpisahan kami dating. Meskipun hanya satu hari, tapi Shun sudah mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupku. Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?

**End Of Ryu`s Pov`s**

**TBC**

"**Ye! Minna! Saya sudah update! Next chapter tentang Yuki Akai. Stay tune! And thanks for reviews!" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated ****:T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yuki Pov`s**

Aku Yuki Akai, seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah dan mata bewarna biru terang yang berkebalikan dengan warna rambutku. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku selalu sendirian. Saat ini aku bersekolah di SMP Karakura. Ayahku merupakan pebisnis sibuk, dan ibuku seorang model terkenal. Menjadi anak tunggal satu-satunya sangatlah membosankan. Kemanapun pergi aku selalu sendiri. Apa aku tidak bisa merubah semuanya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa seemuanya mengucilkanku. Pada suatu malam,saat mengamati bintang, aku melihat sesuatu. Yah seseorang yang seperti ninja melompati satu gedung dengan gedung lainnya. Sejenak ia berhenti di sebuah atap rumah diseberang rumahku. Meskipun malam aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Inilah salah satu kemampuanku, aku sudah terbiasa melihat roh yang bergentayangan di sekitar kota ini. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat roh ninja yang berkeliaran. Sesaat ia menoleh padaku, jujur aku benar-benar kaget. Dia seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik keunguan. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas padaku lalu pergi.

'Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?'gumamku dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi pagi ini perassanku aneh, aku merasakan sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi, aku tidak tau apa itu. Maka akupun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah hingga ahirnya, tanpa sdar sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahku, dan semuanya gelap.

Saat sadar, aku kembali melihat shinigami dengan rambut ungu itu lagi, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Ayo pergi,Yuki,"katanya lagi lalu menarik lenganku

"Eh?kemana?"tanyaku bingung

"Soul society,"gumamnya lagi lalu mengetuk kepalaku dengan gagang zanpakutounya dan aku pun menghilang.

Saat sadar aku telah berada di sebuah perkampungan, dimana para penduduknya memakai kimono-kimono model lama. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku,para penduduknya seperti para gelandangan dan orang susah.

'Apa seperti ini soul society?'gumamku seraya memperhatikan sekelilingku

"Hai,"panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna kecoklatan serta mata bewarna kuning keemasan.

"Hai juga,"balasku ramah

"Kamu baru ya disini?"tanyanya lagi

"Begitulah,"kataku lagi

"Aku Tsuki Irochi, salam kenal. Kamu?"tanyanya lagi

"Aku Yuki, Akai Yuki,"ujarku lagi

"Baiklah Yuki-san, ayo ke rumahku,"ujar Tsuki lagi

Aku hanya mengikuti gadis bernama Tsuki ini ke sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"tanyaku lagi

"Begitulah,"ujarnya lagi

"Yang lain kemana? maksudku keluargamu,"tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak tau. Di sini untuk mencari keluarga kandung itu sangatlah sulit,meskipun meninggal disaat bersamaan,"ujar Tsuki lagi

"Oh,begitu. Maaf,"ujarku singkat

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu,"kata Tsuki lagi "aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi Shinigami,"ujar Tsuki lagi

"Shinigami?"tanyaku bingung

"Shinigami itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bekerja di soul society, tugas mereka adalah membasmi monster seperti hollow, lalu melindungi arwah baik,"ujar Tsuki lagi

"Oh begitu,"ujarku lagi. Jujur aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sangat tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Disamping itu, aku baru saja sampai dan hal ini membuatku sangat bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tempat ini asing, sangat asing.

"Jadi ini tempat apa,Tsuki?"tanyaku lagi

"Ini Soul Society, lebih tepatnya rukongai distrik 1,"ujar Tsuki lagi

"Oh, begitu. Jadi disini tempat para roh hidup ya?"tanyaku lagi

"Benar,Yuki. "ujar Tsuki lagi

**GROARGH…..**

"A-apa itu?"tanyaku saat melihat sesosok maluk menggunakan topeng dan mungkin lebih cocok di bilang monster

"Hollow! Bagaimana ini?"kata Tsuki ketakutan

"Tenanglah,"ujarku lagi

'Sial!ada apa dengan tempat ini?'gumamku bingung

Monster yang disebut Hollow itu mulai bergerak mendekati kami.

'Sial!aku tidak boleh menyerah!tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?'ujarku bingung

'_**Teruslah seperti itu ,jangan menyerah Yuki,'**_

'Eh… Siapa?'ujarku bingung seraya memperhatikan sekitarku

' _**Aku zanpakutoumu, aku adalah roh yang terlahir dari jiwamu,"**_

"Gya!"

"Tsuki!"hollow itu mulai mendekati Tsuki

'Siapa saja!tolong!'

Tiba-tiba semuanya memutih.

* * *

Ku buka mataku dan aku sampai di sebuah kolam yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai bewarna putih. Di salah satu teratai dengan ukuran paling besar, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan dress dan bunga teratai sebagai hiasan rambutnya.

"_**Kamu siapa?"tanyaku**_

"_**Aku zanpakutoumu Yuki,"ujarnya lagi**_

"_**Zanpakutou?maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung**_

"_**Aku adalah jiwa yang lahir dari hati tulusmu yang rela untuk melindungi itu Yuki, Ketulusanmu membangkitkan kekuatan yang terpendam dalam dirimu. Padahal kau baru saja mengenal Tsuki tapi, kau sudah mau melindunginya,"ujar gadis itu lagi**_

"_**Aku tidak ingin kehilangan,jadi tolonglah,"ujarku lagi**_

"_**Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu,panggil namaku,"ujar gadis itu lagi**_

* * *

"**Mizunoe de odotte! HasuMizu!"**

Sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedang yang kupegang. Aku tidak tau dari mana pedang itu muncul, tapi setidaknya aku harus menolong Tsuki. Segera ku ayunkan pedang tersebut dan berhasil menebas hollow tersebut dalam sekali tebasan.

"Tsuki!"segera ku hampiri Tsuki.

"Yuki… "

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku hawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa,terimakasih,"ujarnya lagi

"Syukurlah… "

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan aku pun pingsan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat ku buka mataku

"Yuki?syukurlah!kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Tsuki

"Tsuki?iya… "ujarku lagi

"Yokatta,"ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku bingung

"Tadi kau pingsan setelah melawan hollow,saat itu aku panic. Dan untungnya ada Ukitake Taichou,"ujar Tsuki lagi

"Ukitake Taichou?"kataku bingung

Lalu seorang pria berambut putih masuk dengan memakai seragam bewarna hitam dan jubah bewarna putih masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yuki?"tanyanya ramah

"Aku sudah baikkan,"ujarku

"Syukurlah, Aku Ukitake Jyuushirou. Kapten dari divisi 13,"ujar pria itu lagi

"Ah, Arigatou Ukitake-Taichou. Aku Yuki Akai, Senang berkenalan. "ujarku lagi

"Sama-sama,sepertinya kalian mempunyai Reiatsu yang tinggi. Oleh karena itu kalian diincar oleh hollow tersebut,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Reiatsu?"ujarku bingung

"Reiatsu itu adalah partikel energy yang membentuk tubuh,"ujar Ukitake lagi "Kaien, jadi bagaimana kalau mereka kita bawa ke Soul society?"Tanya Ukitake lagi

"Tidak masalah Taichou,"ujar seorang pria berambut raven hitam yang mempunyai mata bewarna aqua green

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan Kaien,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Aku Shiba Kaien, fukutaichou dari divisi 13,senang berkenalan. "kata pria tersebut seraya tersenyum ramah

Ahirnya kami berdua pun dibawa ke Seireitei.

* * *

Suasananya berbeda, sangat berbeda. Semuanya terlihat rapi dan teratur.

"Nah,Tsuki. Kau akan masuk ke shinigami Academy,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Benarkah?Arigatou Ukitake Taichou,"ujar Tsuki senang

"Sama-sama, Kaien tolong antarkan Tsuki. Nah Yuki, kau ikutlah denganku,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Baik,"ujarku

Lalu aku pun mengikuti Ukitake Taichou ke sebuah bangunan yang besar dengan lambang angka 13 di gerbangnya.

"Ukitake-Taichou, anda sudah kembali?"panggil seorang pria berambut ungu dengan mata bewarna ungu

"Ah, Ryu-kun. Begitulah,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Wah,dia siapa Taichou?"Tanya Ryu

"Dia Yuki, Akai Yuki,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Hai, salam kenal Yuki, aku Ryu. Shin Ryuuzaki, senang berkenalan,"kata pria itu lagi

"Sama-sama, Shin-san,"ujarku

"Shin Janai!Ryu desu, jangan panggil aku Shin. Panggil Ryu aja,"katanya lagi

"Kau benar-benar bawel ya,Ryu,"kata Kaien lagi sambil terkekeh

"Biarin, Inu-fukutaichou,"ejek Ryu

"Eh? Apa?Te-teme… "gerutu Kaien kesal

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berkelahi. "kata Ukitake menengahi perkelahian wakil kapten dan murid angkatnya ini

"Taichou, anda di cari Yama- maksudku Yamamoto-soutaichou,"kali ini muncul seorang pria dengan rambut biru tua, dan mata bewarna Violet.

"Ah, Kaitou-kun, baiklah. Kaien, tolong ya,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Baik, Taichou. "kata Kaien

Lalu Ukitake pun pergi.

"Hai, aku Kaitou Shun,"ujar pria itu lagi

"Aku Yuki Akai, senang berkenalan Kaitou-san,"ujarku lagi

"Kaitou saja Yuki,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Baiklah,ayo masuk,"kata Kaien lagi

"Baik,"

Lalu kami mengikuti Kaien masuk ke divisi 13. Disana terlihat para orang-orang menggunakan baju hitam yang sedang latihan menggunakan pedang katana mereka.

"Nah,baiklah. Kalian harus saling membantu satu sama lain. Sebagai teman dan rekan kerja, apa kalian mengerti?"Tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya,"jawab kami serempak

"Bagus,kalau begitu. "kata Kaien lagi

"Hari ini kalian boleh berkeliling di tempat ini,"kata Kaien lagi

Lalu kami pun berpencar.

* * *

Jujur tempat ini benar-benar asing, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

'Tsuki bagaimana ya?apa dia baik-baik saja?'gumamku dalam hati

Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba tanganku terikat ke sebuah pohon dengan sebuah rantai bewarna ke kuningan.

"A-ada apa ini?"kataku kaget

"Hai, manis,"kata salah seorang shinigami

"Dia manis juga,"kata shinigami lainnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan1lepaskan aku!"teriakku panic

"Tenang saja manis,temani kami,"kata salah satu shinigami itu seraya tertawa

"Tolong!"teriakku

"Percuma,kau mau berteriak. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu,"kata shinigami itu lagi sambil tertawa

"Itu benar,"

Aku semakin merasa takut, apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku.

"Karera wa Rippinggu!KazeYukishi! Sorera Onageru!" sebuah angin topan segera muncul dan menerbangkan mereka semua.

"Yaite Hakai Suru!Hen no tora!Kasai!" kini muncul api dan segera membakar mereka

"A-ampun… "kata shinigami tersebut

"Sekali lagi kalian melakukannya,jangan harap kalian bisa selamat!"ancam Ryu yang muncul entah dari mana

"Pergilah,sebelum kami membunuh kalian!"maki Kaitou

"Iya!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuki?"tanya Ryu seraya memotong rantai tersebut dengan pedangnya.

"Iya, terimakasih, Ryu, Kaitou,"ujarku lagi

"Sama-sama. Kita ini teman,kita harus saling membantu,"ujar Kaitou

"Yup itu benar,"kata Ryu seraya tersenyum ramah

Saat itu aku benar-benar senang. Yah, ini pertamanya ada yang menganggapku selain Tsuki.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut kami,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Itu benar, kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"kata Ryu lagi

"Baiklah,"kataku

* * *

Sejak saat itu kami pun bersahabat. Merekalah sahabat pertamaku, yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan kami sering bertarung melawan hollow bersama. Seperti siang ini

"Hah, beres,"ujar Ryu

"Yep,hollow terahir,"kata Kaitou

"Bagus sekali,kalian menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Hehehe Kapten berlebihan,"kataku

"Ayo kembali,"kata Kaien lagi

"Baik,"kata kami.

"Ryu, Ryu,"panggil Kaitou

"Eh, ya,"kata Ryu

"Kau kenapa?kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku… ada yang harus ku kerjakan, aku akan menyusul kalian,"kata ryu lalu pergi

"Ryu! Aduh dia itu benar-benar deh,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"tanyaku

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa,"kata Kaitou lagi

Lalu kami pun kembali ke divisi 13.

**End Of Yuki Pov`s**

* * *

**Ryu Pov`s**

Secepat mungkin ku langkahkan kakiku.

'Tunggu!tunggu aku semua. Aku akan kembali, aku berjanji1'kataku dalam hati

Aku dan shika memang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh, alias Telepathy. Dan baru saja dia menyampaikan kalau mansion diserang oleh hollow.

Ahirnya kau sampai, mataku terbelalak melihat keadaan tempat itu yang porak poranda. Segera aku masuk menerobos mansion tersebut.

"Shika! Dad! Mom!"teriakku panik

'Kemana mereka!'gumamku. Ini pertama kalinya aku panic, keadaan mansion ini benar-benar berantakan dan porak poranda, para pelayan tergeletak dan berserakan dimana-mana dalam keadaan meninggal.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok orang yang ku kenal tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"D-dad… " saat itu jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat,ketakutan menguasai pikiranku.

"Tolong!"

"Shika!" Segera ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung mansion.

Saat masuk disana terdapat dua orang shinigami dan seekor hollow, yang lebih di kenal dengan screamer.

"Shika!"

"Ryu-nii-chan… tolong… "isaknya

"Shika!" teriakku panic

"Kau mau kemana Ryuuzaki Shin-kun?"Tanya seorang shinigami dengan rambut perak

"Ichimaru-fukutaichou. Bairkan aku lewat!"teriakku

"Tidak semudah itu, ikorose(shoot to kill) Shinso!"sebuah tombak transparan segera menyerangku. Aku segera mundur.

"Ada apa ini!"teriakku panic

"Tenang saja Ryuuzaki Shin-kun. Katakan selamat tinggal pada adikmu ini,"kata seorang pria berambut coklat,Aizen Sosuke kapten dari divisi 5

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!Aizen-Taichou!"teriakku frustasi

"Watch and see, gin, "kata aizen

"Baiklah, Ikorose!shinshou!"

Aku segera menggunakan shunpo dan menahan pedang tersebut sebelum mengenai Shika.

"Ugh… "

"Brother complex ya?Screamer!"

"Tidak!Shika!"teriakku saat Screamer itu segera membawa shika terbang dan menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian. Aku berusaha untuk menangkapnya,tapi seutas rantai segera mengikat kedua tanganku

"Ugh!lepas!"teriakku panik

"Tidak!Shika!"teriakku lagi saat tubuh shika menghantam lantai dan langsung mati.

"Bagaimana Ryuuzaki-kun?kau menyukainya?"Tanya Aizen seraya tertawa

"Shika… "

Saat itu kemarahan memenuhi diriku

"Ikari!(Rage) KaYuShi!"

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Kudakero(Shatter) Kyouka suigetsu,"kata Aizen seraya melepas shikainya.

'Sial! Kenapa tidak ada seranganku yang melukainya!'makiku makin frustasi

"Sayonara! Ikorose!Shinshou!"Sebuah tombak menembus tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Bagaimana ini Aizen-Taichou?"Tanya gin

"Tenanglah,aku telah meneliti tentang hollowfikasi dan mungkin dia bisa menjadi tes subjek yang tepat,"ujar Aizen seraya menyuntikkan sesuatu di lenganku.

"Sayang sekali dia akan mati,ayo pergi Gin,"ujar aizen lagi

Mereka pun pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan,selain hanya berbaring dan kesadaranku menghilang.

**End Of Ryu`s Pov**

* * *

**Kaitou Pov`s**

"Ryu… "

Sudah sehari semenjak kepergiannya kemarin, ia tidak kembali. Aku hawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

"aku akan mencari Ryu,"ujarku

"Jangan Kaitou, berbahaya!"kata Ukitake lagi

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya!"kata ku lagi

"Aku ikut denganmu,"kata Yuki

"Baiklah, aku juga. Tenang saja Taichou,"ujar Kaien

"Baiklah, hati-hati,"ujar Ukitake

Lalu kami pun segera melacak Reiatsu Ryu.

"Aku yakin dia pasti ke mansionnya,"ujarku lagi

"Mansion?"kata Kaien

"Yep, dia itu putra dari keluarga bangsawan shin,"ujarku lagi

"Pantas saja. Marganya itu familiar,"ujar Kaien lagi

Sesampainya disana, kami kaget melihat mansion yang porak poranda.

"Ada apa ini?"kata Yuki kaget

"S-Shika!"teriakku seraya menghampiri sesosok gadis yang terbaring di lantai

"Dia sudah meninggal,kemarin,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Sial!seandainya saja… "

"Ayo kita cari ryu,"kata Yuki

"Baiklah. Ayo,"kataku

Lalu kami pun masuk ke mansion tersebut. Aku bisa merasakan reiatsu Ryu yang memenuhi mansion tersebut. Hingga di sebuah ruangan terdapat gumpalan es.

"Ryu… ini reiatsunya,"ujarku lagi

"Tapi mana dia?"Tanya Yuki lagi

"Maaf,"ujar seseorang

"Aizen-Taichou, Ichimaru-fukutaichou?"kata Kaien kaget

"Ryu-kun telah meninggal, dia berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya. Saat itu kami sudah berusaha membantunya, tapi percuma. Sebelum kepergiannya, ia menitipkan ini untukmu Kaitou-kun,"ujar Aizen seraya menyerahkan sebuah kalung

"Ryu… Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"teriakku panic

"Sabar,Kaitou,"kata Yuki

"Tidak!Ini tidak mungkin!Ryu! ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi sendirian!"kataku lagi

"Kaitou,sabar,"ujar Yuki lagi

"Ryu…"

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Benar-benar hal yang tidak terduga, sore itu kami terahir bertemu. Dan misi itu adalah misis terahir.

**End Of Kaitou Pov`s**

* * *

**TBC**

"**Ye! Saya update!"teriak Hikary**

"**Huwe! Kog gue Koid?"protes ryu**

"**Demi kepentingan cerita,"ujar Hikary lagi**

"**Tega!"kata Ryu pundung di sudut ruangan dengan aura mematikan  
**

**"Baiklah review pertama dari Vlad-san. Makasih sudah mereview. Akitou memang adik durhaka,"kata akira**

**"Thor!liat gara-gara elo!"protes Akitou**

**"Lalu dari Yuzuna Yukitou, oke deh. Tenang aja, chapter depan Yuzu dimunculin gomen chapter ini nggak hehehe,"kata Hikary yang ngabaikan protesan Akitou**

**"Lalu dari Silvia Rubedo-san. Yup, kami bertemu saat di rukongai, gomen kalau chapter ini actionnya berkurang,"kata Kaitou**

**"Terahir ari Winter Aoi Sakura, hehehe begitulah. Mungkin ada bagian yang saya skip hehehe, semoga tidak keberatan. Thanks for review,"kata Hikary**

**"Oke! still mind to RnR?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Protector Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, OC punya masing-masing author, Cerita punya saya**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Karakura

"Ada apa ini?"kata Fujimaru

"Aku tidak tau,"kata Matsuri

"Jumlah hollow meningkat drastic ya,"kata Yuzu lagi

"Ayo,kita bereskan,"ujar Fujimaru "Hirameke!Ryuujomaru!"sebuah gauntlet(sarung tangan) bewarna biru dan dua pasang pisau di sepanjang gauntlet tersebut.

"Tachiharae!Kotomaru!"kali ini zanpakutou Matsuri berubah menjadi sebuah guando dengan dua ujung mata pisau serta sebuah kapak kecil di atasnya.

"Sora ni shiroi tsuki!Issho ni denshi to akuma no nemuru basho!Tengoku to djigoku ga burijji de connected desu basho!(The white moon on the sky!The place where angel and devil sleep together!The place where heaven and hell connected by bridge) Shiruba Kaguyahime(Silver moon princess)!"Sebuah zanpakutou berbentuk pedang katana namun bewarna putih dan sebuah rantai pada ujung gagangnya yang membentuk symbol hati namun bewarna putih.

"Salju… "gumam Fujimaru kaget melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai dipenuhi salju

"Bukan saatnya untuk kagum!Ayo kita selesaikan!"ujar Matsuri dan langsung menyerang hollow tersebut.

"Kau benar!"kata Fujimaru

Lalu mereka pun bertarung menghabisi hollow-hollow tersebut.

**Dion Pov`s**

Aku Harumiki Dion, anggota dari Omnitskidou. Sebagai anggota dai Omnitskidou, aku mempunyai kecepatan yang hampir menyeimbangi Yoruichi Shihoin yang merupakan mentor ku dan kapten dari Squad 2. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira aku bisa berada disini. Aku ini adalah putra dari keluarga bangsawan, namun seluruh keluargaku meninggal saat hollow menyerang dan hanya aku yang tersisa. Disini tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku terutama dalam kecepatan, kecuali dia. Dia adalah muridnya Ukitake Taichou dan si jenius pengendali salju dan angin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryuuzaki Shin. Pertandingan di antara kami belum selesai karena berahir seimbang. Hanya dialah yang bisa menandingi kecepatanku ini. Siang ini di waktu senggang aku menyempatkan diri untuk ke squad 13, lebih tepatnya mencari ryu untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan kami yang tertunda. Sesampainya di squad 13, aku bertemu dengan Kaitou dan Yuki.

"Yo!"

"Dion?ada apa?"tanya Kaitou

"Ryu mana? Aku ingin menyelesaikan pertarunganku dengannya,"kataku lagi

"Ryu, dia sudah meninggal,"kata Yuki lagi

"He?apa?! tidak mungkin. Kalian pasti bercanda kan?"tanyaku lagi

"Itu kebenarannya, Yon. 2 Hari yang lalu tepatnya,"ujar Kaitou

"Oh begitu, maaf. Aku tidak tau tentang hal ini,"ujarku lagi

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa,"kata Kaitou lagi

"Ah,kebetulan kalian disini,"kata Ukitake

"Eh, Taichou? ada apa?"tanya Kaitou

"Tolong kalian patrol di daerah Junrinan,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Bukannya itu tempat yang paling aman?"tanya ku

"Kau benar dion-kun, tapi ahir-ahir ini banyak penduduk yang menghilang tanpa sebab, dan tanpa jejak, "kata Ukitake lagi

"Eh?apa?"kata Kaitou kaget

"Begitulah, makanya aku minta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidikinya,"kata Ukitake lagi

"Baiklah,"ujar Kaitou

"Berhati-hatilah. Oh ya, Dion bisa kau bantu mereka?"tanya Ukitake

"Tentu, Taichou,"ujarku

Lalu kami pun menuju ke istrik satu,Junrinan. Tempat inilah merupakan tempat yang paling damai dan tenag. Tidak seperti distrik-distrik lainnya. Tapi, kenapa tempat ini yang menjadi sasaran.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di si-"

"UWAGH!"

"Apa itu?"tanya Yuki

"Ayo kesana!"ujar Kaitou

Lalu kami pun segera ke tempat itu. Dan apa yang kami lihat mengejutkan, sangat mengejutkan. Roh tersebut berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang.

"Apa yang seberanya terjadi?"kataku kaget

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau,"ujar Kaitou

"Ayo kita harus melapor pada shinigami lain,"kata Yuki lagi

"Kau benar! Ayo!"kata Kaitou

Dan ahirnya kami pun menuju ke Seireitei .

"Hm… jadi begitu,"ujar seorang kakek-kakek yang umurnya sudah sangat tua dan merupakan pemimpin dari para Shinigami, Yamamoto Genrusai.

"Baiklah, Muguruma kau selidiki tempat itu,"ujar Yamamoto lagi

"Baik,"ujar seorang pria dengan rambut silver putih, Muguruma Kensei, kapten dari divisi 9

Setelah itu kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oh ya, Dion,"panggil Yuki

"Ya? Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke divisi 2? Dan menanyakan hal ini pada Yoruichi-taichou?"tanya yuki

"Ide bagus, dia pasti banyak mengetahui berbagai hal,"kata Kaitou

"Baiklah, ayo,"kataku

Lalu kami pun bershunpo ke divisi 2

Namun sepertinya disana ada tamu, seorang Taichou berambut blond pirang. Urahara Kisuke, Kapten dari divisi 12.

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya seorang gadis berkulit tan gelap dan berambut ungu, Yoruichi shihoin

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tapi dia masih belum sadar. Dan untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah memasang rantai kidou padanya. Yah, untuk mencegah sesuatu buruk terjadi,"ujar Urahara lagi

"Jadi kau belum bisa menemukan cara mengembalikannya Kisukee?"tanya Yoruichi lagi

"Belum,"kata Urahara lagi

"Oh begitu,"ujar Yoruichi lagi

"Ano… maaf mengganggu Yoruichi-Taichou dan Urahara-Taichou,"ujarku

"Ah, Dion, Kaitou dan Yuki. Ada apa?"tanya Yoruichi

"Jadi begini kami hanya masih penasaran dengan para penduduk yang menghilang tersebut,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Oh begitu. Sepertinya kalian tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Sejauh yang aku dengar hal itu terjadi karena jiwa tersebut kehilangan bentuk materialisasinya,"ujar Urahara

"Materialisasi?"tanyaku bingung

"Ya,Materialisasi adalah wujud yang tampak. Oleh karena itu jika kau kehilangan wujud materialisasi kau tidak akan terlihat,"ujar Urahara lagi

"Lalu apa ada cara untuk menolongnya?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Ada yaitu Hollowfikasi,"ujar Urahara

"Hollowfikasi?"tanya Yuki

"Hollowfikasi itu adalah proses pengubahan seorang roh atau shinigami ke bentuk hollow. Namun hasilnya masih belum diketahui, karena aku masih belum pernah melakukannya,"ujar Urahara lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung mencobanya pada bocah itu?"tanya Yoruichi

"Hm.. kau benar, baiklah. Aku pamit dulu,"kata Urahara lalu pergi meninggalkan divisi dua

"Kalian tidak perlu hawatir, masalah ini pasti akan terselesaikan,"ujar Yoruichi lagi

"Kau benar,"ujar Yuki lagi

"Baiklah, ayo pergi,"kata Kaitou

"Iya,"kata Yuki

Lalu kami pun meninggalkan divisi 2 dan kembali ke divisi 13.

"Semoga tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi,"kata Yuki lagi

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa hawatir,"ujar Yuki lagi

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang harus kau hawatirkan,"kata Kaitou lagi

**End Of Dion pov`s**

Sementara itu divisi 13

"Bagaimana?"tanya Urahara pada assistennya Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"Hm… aku tidak tau, apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak,"ujar Mayuri lagi

"Ada reaksi dari subjek,"ujar seorang pria bernama Akon

"Benarkah?"kata Urahara

"Iya, ta-tapi… "

"Ada apa Akon?"tanya Urahara

"To-topeng a-apa itu,"kata Akon

Urahara kaget, ini pertamanya ia melihat topeng hollow berbentuk seperti serigala,dan sepasang mata bewarna merah darah yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya kita dalam masalah,"ujar Akon lagi

**GROAR!**

Dalam sekejap mahluk itu memecahkan tempat yang mengurungnya dan kabel-kabel yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Uwa!"

"Sial!aku terpaksa membunuhnya! Okiro!Benihime!"zanpakutou Urahara berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang ukurannya lebih lebar dari pada pedang biasa serta sebuah pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya. "Nake!Benihime!" Sebuah cahaya kemerahan segera melesat kea rah mahluk itu dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

Lalu Urahara segera bershunpo dan sesaat sebelum menebas mahluk itu tiba-tiba sebuah badai salju muncul dan menerbangkan Urahara dan menghancurkan laboratorium tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?"kata Urahara kaget

"Akon cepat kirim permintaan bantuan pada divisi lain,"ujar Mayuri

"Baik,"kata Akon lagi

"Gawat!dia kabur! Cepat hentikan dia!"teriak Urahara

Seluruh shinigami divisi 12 berusaha menghentikannya namun gagal, dan mahluk tersebut kabur.

"Bagaimana ini?"tanya Akon

"Kita jaga rahasia malam ini. Dan kita harus menangkapnya sebelum ada yang tau tentang hal ini,"kata Urahara lagi.

"Baik… "

**Ken Pov`s**

Aku Ken Nagisawa, 3rd seat dari squad 11, Kaptenku Kenpachi Kiganjou. Dia merupakan seorang kapten yang sangat dihormati oleh kami para squad 11. Di tempat ini kami dilatih untuk mengalahkan musuh deengan cara apapun. Mungkin ku ceritakan sedikit tentang diriku. Aku tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuaku, aku hidup sendiri di distrik 119,Nagisawa. Dan nama distrik itulah yang kujadikan nama keluargaku. Distrik di tempatku tinggal merupakan tempat yang parah, Hollow bisa menyerang kapan pun, karena itulah syaraf reflekku sudah terlatih. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hal-hal kecil seperti daun jatuh. Kenpachi Kigajou lah mentorku, dia yang waktu itu menolongku saat hollow akan menyerang dan berkat bantuannya juga aku bisa menguasai shikai dalam waktu singkat.

Ahir-ahir ini gossip tentang para penduduk yang menghilang secara misterius terus dibicarakan. Mereka menghilang tanpa sebab dan tanpa jejak. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Ken!"

"Ya, Taichou?"tanyaku

"Ayo ikut aku,"kata Kuganjou lagi

"Baik,Taichou,"kataku lalu mengikutinya.

Kami menuju ke distrik satu Junrinan

"Ada apa Taichou?"tanyaku

"Yah, sebenarnya salah satu peliharaan Urahara lepas kemarin dan dia meminta bantuanku,"ujar Kiganjou

"Oh begitu,"ujarku lagi

"Uwagh!"

"Ada apa itu?"tanyaku

"Ayo kesana,"ujar Kiganjou

Lalu kami pun segera ke sana.

Disana terlihat seekor hollow atau lebih tepatnya roh yang bergabung dengan hollow. Karena wujud fisiknya yang seperti manusia, namun seebuah topeng hollow bewarna putih dan matanya yang bewarna merah darah.

"Mahluk apa itu?"tanyaku bingung

"Hah, apapun itu. Yang penting kita harus menangkapnya!"kata Kiganjou lalu menghunuskan zanpakutounya "Hakai suru(Destroy) Akuma-o(Demon King)!"Pedang katana tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah kapak dengan gagang bewarna kemerahan

"Kandenomikomu!Wanimizu!" zanpakutouku berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan ujung seperti jangkar yang tajam.

Kiganjou segera bershunpo dan menebas mahluk tersebut, namun sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menahannya.

"Cih!sial!"

Aku pun bershunpo lalu menyerangnya dari samping, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya.

"Sial mahluk apa ini,"gumamku

"Yaite hakai suru!Hen no tora! Kasai!"

Sebuah api segera melesat kea rah mahluk tersebut dan mahluk itu terpental

"Fasuto dansu!Shuriken hasu!"

Kali ini ribuan daun kelopak bunga teratai segera menyerang mahluk tersebut.

"Kami Kaitou Shun dan Yuki akai dari divisi 13,"ujar seorang pria berambut biru tua, yang bersama seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya,"kata Kiganjou

"Hinokabe!"

Api kembali menjalar dan mengurung mahluk tersebut,namun tiba-tiba api tersebut membeku dan hancur. Dan terlihatlah beberapa buah pedang rapier bewarna kehijauan yang berada disekitar mahluk itu.

"Itu… Zanpakutou kan… "Ujarku kaget

"Dasar, apa sih yang dilakukan squad 12!"gerutu Kiganjou

"Zanpakutou itu… " Kaitou terdiam

"Ada apa?"tanyaku

"R-Ryu… Ryu!"teriak Kaitou

Mahluk itu langsung pergi dan menghilang.

"Sial!ayo kejar!"kata Kaitou

"Iya!"kata Yuki

"Tunggu aku ikut!"ujarku lalu menyusul mereka

Lalu kami bertiga pun menelusuri hutan tersebut, untuk mencari mahluk tersebut.

"Apa kau kenal mahluk itu?"tanyaku pada Kaitou

"Aku tidak tau, tapi zanpakutou dan efek dari zanpakutou itu aku tau. Zanpakutou itu punya temanku yang meninggal 4 hari yang lalu,"ujar Kaitou

"Meninggal?"kataku bingung

"Itu yang dikatakan Aizen Taichou, katanya ia diserang hollow,"ujar Kaitou lagi

"Oh begitu,"ujarku

Lalu kami terus menelusuri hutan itu dan nihil. Mahluk tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang secepat itu?"kata Kaitou bingung

"Ntahlah aku tidak tau,"ujar Yuki

"Ayo kita kembali,"ujarku

"Kau benar, ayo,"ujar Kaitou

Lalu kami meninggalkan tempat tersebut

**End Of Ken Pov`s**

Tanpa mereka sadari mahluk bertopeng hollow tersebut berada di sebuah pohon. Matanya yang bewarna merah darah bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"… Shun… "

**TBC**

"**Yay! Ahirnya chapter ini beres. Saya ucapkan selamat pada Silvia-san yang berhasil nebak, hayoo! Nyontek dimana(dihajar) Abaikan perkataan nggak mutu saya di untuk Zanpakutounya Kiganjou itu murni karangan saya karena setelah tanya pada mbah google hingga mbak Wikipedia ternyata tidak ketemu. Alhasil sebagai author yang baik saya buatkan hehehe. Dan berhubung karena sesuatu, jadi masalah Review saya serahkan pada OC saya Ryuuzaki Shin,"kata Hikary lagi**

"**Oke mari kita balas Review!"sorak Kaitou**

"**Loe semangat bener,"kata Roan sweatdrop**

"**Oke pertama dari Yuzuna yukitou-san…. What! Ogah!gue kan bukan cheerleaders teganya dirimu wahai Yuzuna yukitou-san. Wah… Gya! Jelangkung!"sorak Ryu**

"**Lebay loe Shin, selan-"**

"**Shin janaitte!Ryu Desu!"protes Ryu**

"**Iya-iya, loe sensi bener kalau di panggil Shin, napa sih?"tanya Jun**

"**Shin itu lambang dari angka 4 yang juga katanya berarti mati. Jadi gue-"**

"**Ah, mari kita baca review selanjutnya dari Vladi- maksudnya Vladislaus Petra Schiffer, hah panjang amat namanya. Eh, hayo! Saudaranya Ulqui ya? Wah, emang nih author tega banget,"kata Yuki yang tanpa merasa bersalah memotong penjelasan ryu yang kalau didengarkan nggak bakalan kelar hingga 100 tahun kemudian**

"**Mana Author!"tanya Aizen berapi-api hingga berpetir-petir dan berair-air serta berangin-angin(loh?)**

"**Barusan dia udah head off,"kata Kaitou**

"**Kenapa image gw dirusak lagi sama nih author!"protes aizen seraya mencak-mencak**

"**Sudahlah,Syukuri apa yang ada,"nasehat Kaitou**

"**Hie! Tega! Masa nyiapin kain kafan sih? Kain batik aja, lumayan tuh untuk buat baju. Dan selamat tebakan anda benar, anda mendapatkan hadiah yaitu… "**

"**Menjadi majikan Ryu selama semi-"**

"**Diam loe maling sialan!"sorak Ryu seraya ngejitak Kaitou pakai kain pel yang minjam dari tetangga**

"**Heyah!Broom defense!"tangkis Kaitou yang juga lagi-lagi maling sapu tetangga**

"**Hoy!berhentilah memaling punya tetangga!"kata Roan lagi**

"**Oke berhubung terjadi kesalahan teknis, maka kita tutup acara review bahagia dan penuh haru ini dengan Sayonara~ Mind to rnR?"kata Yuki lagi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Protect Squad**

**by:Hikary-Cresenti-Ravenia**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Oc punya masing-masing author,cerita punya saya.**

**Rated :T**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(s)**

**Akira Pov's**

Aku Akira, Suzura Akira. Mungkin kalian pasti mengiraku laki-laki kan? kalian salah besar aku perempuan. Tapi aku bukanlah perempuan cengeng yang manja dan bergantung pada orang lain. Aku adalah perempuan yang mandiri dan sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Di keluargaku aku hanya dianggap sebagai mesin pembunuh dan keluargaku terkenal dengan kekejiannya. Jika gagal melakukan sesuatu maka aku akan dihukum. Seperti hari ini, bagaikan seekor monster aku di rantai di sebuah tempat yang gelap. Sendiri... aku sendirian disini. Dinginnya udara yang menyelimuti tempat ini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas... beginilah kehidupanku... Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain pasrah. Meskipun dengan menggunakan Draco Blanco aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tempat ini.

Entah berapa lama aku berada disini hingga tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seekor mahluk digiring masuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan di rantai. Lalu merekapun pergi. Ku perhatikan mahluk tersebut, topeng hollow berbentuk serigala yang menutupi wajahnya.

'Mahluk apa ini sebenarnya?'gumamku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mahluk seperti ini. Aku tidak tau apakah dia hollow atau mahluk apa.

Tiba-tiba topeng hollow tersebut retak dan yang bisa ku lihat dalam pencahayaan yang minim itu adalah rambutnya yang bewarna keunguan. Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana aku bisa melihat dalam gelap, namun mataku telah terlatih melihat dalam kegelapan.

Lalu ia pun tersadar dan terlihat kaget, mungkin karena dirantai.

"Ini... dimana... "gumamnya lagi

"Rumahku... atau lebih tepatnya sekarang di gudang bawah tanah,"ujarku lagi

"Gudang bawah tanah? apa yang terjadi?"katanya bingung

"Aku tidak tau... "ujarku lagi

"Ano... kau ini... "

"Akira, Suzura Akira,"ujarku lagi

"Baiklah. Ryu, Shin Ryuuzaki. "ujar pria itu lagi " Jadi Akira-san... tadi kau mengatakan ini rumahmu kan? lalu kenapa kau juga berada disini?"tanya Ryu

"Yep ini memang rumahku dan saat ini alu menjalani hukuman... "ujarku singkat

"Hukuman? maksudmu?"tanya Ryu lagi

"Yah, aku gagal membunuh seseorang. Makanya aku dihukum... "ujarku lagi

"Oh begitu... "ujar Ryu lagi lalu ia tampak berfikir keras. Mungkin bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Kau ini hollow atau arrancar ya?"tanyaku lagi

"Aku ini Shinigami bukan Hollow atau Arrancar... "ujarnya lagi

"Shinigami? tapi kemapa kau tadinua menggunakan topeng hollow?"tanyaku bingung

"Eh... "dia terlihat kaget dan bingung

"Tapi kau tau jika keluargaku tau kalau kau adalah Shinigami ini adalah berita buruk... "ujarku lagi

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung

"Keluargaku membenci shinigami... karena dulunya salah satu anggota keluargaku dibunuh oleh Shinigami... "ujarku lagi

Kriet...

Pintu kembali terbuka

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna merah masuk.

"Wizard?"ujarku kaget

"Kau baik-baik saja Akira?"tanya pria itu Vladislaus Wizard

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? cepat pergi!"teriakku

"Tenanglah Akira... kita pergi bersama. Kau adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu,"ujar Wizard lagi

"Terimakasih Wizard... "ujarku

Lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berbentuk katana dengan salib penjaga berupa segi enam dengan gagang kelabu. Odio... itulah nama zanpakutounya. Sebuah pedang legendaris keluarga Vladislaus yang mampu memotong apapun.

Dengan sekali tebasan rantai-rantai tersrbut putus.

"Ayo Akira,"ujarnya lagi

"Tunggu!"ujarku lagi

"Ada apa?"tanyanya lagi

"Kita harus menolong dia. Fia temanku,"ujarku

"Baiklah,"ujar Wizard lagi

Ahirnya kami bertiga pun lolos.

"Tunggu dulu kau ini Shinigami... "ujar wizard kaget

"Yep,"ujar Ryu lagi

"Itu mereka!"

"Sial... bagaimana ini?"gumamku lagi

"Pergilah... "

"Kau bicara apa Ryu?!"kataku

"Terimakasih banyak atas semuanya Akira. Tapi kau harus pergi sekarang, Vlad-san tolong jaga Akira,"ujar Ryu lagi seraya mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Karera wa Rippinggu! KazeYukiShi! Sorera Onageru! "sebuah angin muncul dan menerbangkan aku dan wizard.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Akira! jaga dirimu baik-baik,"ujarnya lagi

'Ryuuzaki Shin... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... 'gumamku

Setelah kejadian itu aku pun pergi bersama wizard.

**End of Akira pov's**

**Ryu Pov's**

Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran orang-orang tersebut aki memutuskan untuk kembali kr Seireitei.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian di mansion tersebut. Tapi yang pasti aku masih hidup dan juga Shun serta Yuku pasti hawatir. Ahirnya aku sampai di pintu gerbang seireitei yang sebenarnya aku lupa nama gerbangnya tapi aku tau yang menjaganya, yaitu Jidanbou-san.

"Jidanbou-san!"

"Ryu-kun kau kemana saja? Kaitou-kun dan Akai-chan mencarimu,"ujar seorang shinigami bertubuh raksasa Jidanbou.

"Maaf tapi terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Jadi boleh aku masuk?"tanyaku

"Kenapa tidak?kau ini shinigami... "ujar Jidanbou lagi lalu mulai membuka gerbang dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya melesat ke arahku. Reflek aku segera menangkisnya.

"Welcome back, Ryuuzaki Shin-kun,"ujar seirang pria berambut putih,Gin Ichimaru

"Apa maumu!"tanyaku

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, hollow tidak diperbolehkan masuk Seireitei kan?"ujarnya lagi

"Apa maksudmu!"teriakku

"Kau sudah mati dan menjadi hollow,"ujarnya lagi

"Tidak!aku Shiniga-ukh... " ada apa lagi ini? kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkam seperti ini? semuanya gelap! ada apa ini sebenarnya!

**End of Ryu Pov's**

**Kaitou Pov's**

"Ada apa Ukitake-taichou?"tanyaku

"Pergilah ke gerbang Aizen Taichou meminta bantuanmu... "ujar Ukitake lagi

"Baiklah, ayo Akai,Dion, Ken!"ujarku

Lalu kami berempat pun segera pergi ke tempat tersebut.

Saat sampai banyak para anggota squad 5 yang telah terluks dan disana berdiri seorang pria dengan topeng hollow dan rambut bewarna hitam.

"Kalian datang juga,"ujar Aizen

"Ada apa ini?"tanyaku

"Sesosok mahluk yang telah bergabung dengan hollow muncul,"ujar Aizen lagi

"Eh bergabung dengan hollow?"tanyaku bingung

"Begitulah. Berhati-hatilah ia bisa menyerang dari mana saja,"ujar Aizen lagi

"Kami mengerti!"

"Yondenomikomu!Wanimizu!"

"Sutinguya tsume!Lepion!"

"Mizu noe de odotte!Hasu Mizu!"

"Yaite Hakai Suru! Hen no Tora!"

Lalu kami mulai menyerang mahlyk tersebut namun dia tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Sial... bagaimana ini,"gumamku

"Shuriken hasu!" ribuan kelopak teratai segera menyerang mahluk tersebut

"Uagh... " ada beberapa dari kelopak tersebut yang mengenai tubuhnya

"Kidou... ya dia lemah dengan kidou!"kata Ken

"Hadou no 31 Shakkaho!"

sebuah bola api sukses memecahkan topeng hollow tersebut

"R-ryu... "ujarku kaget

"Ryu-san... "ujar Dion ikutan kaget

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"ujar Ken

"Ntahlah... "ujar Yuki kaget

"Ikorose!Shinsou!" sebuah zanpakutou menembus tubuh hollow tersebut.

"Ichimaru-san! apa-apaan ini!"makiku

"Dia hollow Kaitou... dan hollow harus dibasmi!"ujarnya lagi

"Tidak!Dia bukan Hollow!Ryu dia temanku!"kataku lagi

"Hollow tidak punya perasaan. Meski dulunya ia shinigami tapi setelah menjadi hollow ia berbahaya,"ujar Gin lagi

"Itu benar. Masih banyak yang harus kau ketahui Kaitou. Kudakero!Kyouka Suigetsu!"

"Tapi... "

**End of Kaitou pov's**

**Ryu Pov's**

Kesadaranku kembali tapi... apa yang terjadi? Aku kaget saat melihat sebuah zanpakutou menembus tubuhku. Jadi mereka ingin membunuhku untuk kedua kali?Jangan harap! ku ketahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk melepad zanpakutou tersebut. Lalu meraih zanpakutouku yang berada tepat disampingku.

"Karera wa rippinggu! KazeYukishi!"

Aku tau Ukitake pernah mengajarilu untuk tidak menggunakan zanpakutou untuk melukai tapi... aku tidak akan menyerahkan nyawaku pada pembunuh ini!

"Furizu!"

Trang!

"Ryu-san... sadar,"kata seorang pria berambut coklat

"Minggir kau Dion! ini bukan urusanmu!"makiku lalu menggunakan kekuatan Kazeshi untuk memukulnya mundur.

Kali ini sebuah serangan dari belakang.

"Sial!kau juga jangan ikut campur!"makiku

"Bakudou no 9 Geki!"

Sial... tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Apa ini ahir dari semuanya? Tidak! ini bukan takdirku! Aku bahkan belum membalaskan kematian keluargaku dan aku belum membunuh keparat bermuka dua ini! KaYuShi! pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!

_**'Baiklah... kau sudah membuktikan semangat untuk terus berjuang... Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku Ryu,' ujar KaYuShi**_

"Arigatou!Bankai! KuroTsuki KazeYukiShi!"

**End of Ryu pov's**

**Normal pov's**

"Apa yang terjadi?"ujar Yuki kaget

"Bankai... wujud terahir dari sebuah zanpakutou... "ujar Ken lagi

Dihadapan mereka muncul Ryu dengan sosok bankainya, sepasang pedang rapier di kedua tangannya dan sepasang sayap bewarna kehitaman di punggungnya.

"Furizu!Sorera onageru!"

Angin topan dan badai es muncul dan membekukan tempat tersebut. Lalu Ryu dalam wujud bankai segera pergi dan menghilang.

"Ryu... "gumam Kaitou sebelum ahirnya pingsan

**TBC**

**"Ye! kembali lagi di Fic yang tidak jelas kapan berahirnya ini,"ujar Dion lagi**

**"Woi!" sorak Akira dan Wizard**

**"Loe kenapa?"tanya Dion**

**"Mana Author?"tanya mereka berapi-api**

**"Kan dia lagi buat maka-"**

**"Ayo!serbu!"**

**"Sabar Thor. Oke! berhubung Ryu entah kemana jadi saya yang membacakan review. Yang pertama dari OI-SAN. hEHEHE GOMMEN NIH AUTHOR EMANG SENENG MOTONG-MOTONG JADI MOHON DIMAKLUMI... "**

**"Woi, Capsnya matiin. Ken itu divisi 11, Dion divisi 2. Jadi nggak satu divisi sama gue,Ryu atau Yuki. Untuk sementara hanya Yuzu,Fujimaru, dan Matsuri, berhubung para Protector lagi berada di masa lalu masing-masing,"ujar Kaitou**

**"Lalu dari Vlad-san. Hehehe thanks for Review!"sorak Dion**

**"Next dari Yuzu-chan. Yup sama-sama nggak usah terharu entar banjir loh... Gya!"Kaitou dibekuin Yuzu berbentuk Oc yang muncul entah dari mana**

**"Keren... "kata Dion kagum sekaligus terharu(lah?**

**"Selanjutnya dari silvia-san. Tega saya tak digaji disini. Jadi beliin ya? Nggak usah banyak-banyak cukup 100 meter aja kog,"ujar Ryu**

**"Woi! loe mau jualan batik!nggka kebanyakan tuh?" ujar dion sweatdrop**

**"Oke!Minna! Mind to rnr?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Protect Squad**

**by:Hikary-Cresenti-Ravenia**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Oc punya masing-masing author,cerita punya saya.**

**Rated :T**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(s)**

* * *

**JunPov's**

Aku Jun, Jun Saffire. Ayahku dulunya adalah Shinigami namun ia telah meninggal. Dan hanya Hakuchou inilah satu-satu peninggalannya. Hakuchou ini zanpakutou milik ayahku. Dia meninggalkannya sebelum meninggal. Dan sekarang meskipun bukan shinigami aku tetap membasmi hollow jika mengganggu.

Seperti siang ini aku sedang berpatroli hingga ku lihat sekumpulan hollow dalam jumlah banyak mengerububungi sesuatu.

"Ada apa ya?"kataku bingung. Lalu saat aku hampir sampai, tiba-tiba angin kencang muncul dan menerbangkan kumpulan hollow tersebut. Dan hollow tersebut musnah. Seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik ungu berdiri disana,dan ia pun pingsan. Aku segera ke sana.

"Hei... zanpakutou? jadi dia ini...Shinigami... "gumamku lagi

Aku masih dendam pada shinigami karena kematian ayahku tapi... aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya di bunuh hollow. Ahirnya segera ku bawa dia pulang ke rumahku.

**End of Jun Pov's**

**Ryu Pov's**

"Ugh... "kubuka mataku perlahan dan kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Tempat ini benar-benar asing. Dimana ini?

"Kau sudah sadar Shinigami?"kata seorang pria berambut hijau dengan mata bewarna biru laut.

"Ini dimana?"ujarku lagi

"Rumahku... " ujarnya singkat

"Terimakasih sudah menolong... " ujarku lagi

"Sama-sama,"ujarnya

"Itu... zanpakutou kan?apa artinya kau-"

"Tidak. Aku bukan shinigami. Ini juga zanpakutou peninggalan ayahku. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Shiniga-"

"Shinigami janai(aku bukan shinigami),"ujarku lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Hah... tidak usah dibahas. Aku pergi dulu terima kasih atas semuanya,"ujarku lalu keluar dari tempat itu

**End of Ryu Pov's**

**Jun Pov's**

'Dia kenapa? ah dasar aneh... 'gumamku lagi

Lalu aku kembali berpatroli.

**Groargh!**

"Hollow! Daibinggu(Dive) Hakuchou(swan)!" sebuah pedang katana bewarna putih dengan gagang emas di tanganku lalu aku segera menggunakan shunpo dan mebebas hollow tersebut. Meski bukan shinigami tapi aku bisa shunpo dan kidou. Hal tersebut ku pelajari dari ayahku.

"Beres,"ujarku

**Groargh!**

"Sial! ugh... " seekor screamer dan menos muncul dan tanganku baru saja terluka akibat serangan screamer tersebut. Aku tidak mungkin lari dari pertarungan.

"Tôketsu zô!"sebuah gumpalan es muncul dan membekukan menos dan screamer tersebut.

"Beres... "ujarku

"KaYuShi!Karera wa rippinggu!"

Saat melihat ke belakang menos dan screamer tersebut hancur

"Meninggalkan hollow dalam keadaan seperti itu berbahaya,"ujar pria berambut ungu itu lagi. Tapi ia tidak memakai seragam shinigami sekarang.

"Terimakasih... "ujarku lagi

"Sama-sama,"ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Jadi kau ini siapa?"tanyaku

"Aku Ryu. Shin Ryuuzaki, The Kaiser,"ujarnya lagi

"Kaiser?maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung

"Ah, The Kaiser ini adalah organisasi yang ku dirikan untuk melindungi penduduk dari serangan hollow. Dan juga untuk memperoleh keadilan,"ujarnya lagi

"Oh begitu. Aku Jun. Jun Saffire senang berkenalan Shin-san,"ujarku lagi

"Shin janai! Ryu desu!"

"Ah,iya maaf Ryu,"ujarku lagi.

'Kenapa sikap coolnya jadi berubah 180 derajat gitu?'ujarku bingung

"Sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku?"tanyanya lagi

"Baiklah Ryu. Aku bergabung denganmu,"ujarku lagi

"Sankyu Jun,"ujar Ryu lagi

"Sama-sama Ryu,"ujarku

Lalu kami pun memulai petualangan yang baru.

**End of Jun Pov's**

**Kaitou Pov's**

'Ryu... '

"Kaitou-kun kau sudah baikan?"tanya Ukitake lagi

"Ukitake-taichou?"

"Tadi Kaien menemukan kalian tergeletak di dekat gerbang. Ada apa?"tanya Ukitake lagi

"Ryu... dia... "

"Sepertinya dia menguasai bsnkai ya?"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Dari mana anda tau?"tanyaku kaget

"Reiatsunya yang kuat. Tapi tak kusangka ia menguasai bankai secepat itu,"ujar Ukitake

"Maksudmu apa Taichou?"

"Untuk menguasai bankai butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Kau baru bisa setelah zanpakutoumu mengakui kemampuanmu,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Oh begitu... "ujarku lagi

**Roan Pov's**

Aku Roan, Stu Roan. Dulunya aku hanya penduduk Rukongai biasa. Mungkin bisa dibilang inilah takdir. Setelah masuk ke Shino Academi lalu tamat dan bergabung di squad 8. Disini kehadiranku disambut baik oleh para squad 8. Kapten disini Kyoraku Shunsui dan wakilnya Lisa Yadomaru. Jujur awalnya ku pikir Lisa-san lah yang kapten disini, karena Kyoraku-san itu terlalu santai atau lebih cocok jika dibilang pemalas. Seperti siang ini

"Taichou!Taichou!"teriak Lisa seraya mencari Kyoraku yang hilang entah kemana itu.

"Taichou pergi lagi Lisa-Fukutaichou?"tanyaku

"Ya begitulah. Roan tolong kau tanya ke divisi 13,"ujar Lisa lagi

"Baik Taichou!"ujarku lalu segera bershunpo ke Divisi13.

Divisi 13

"Ukitake-Taichou!"

"Ya?"

"Saya Roan 5th seat dari divisi 8,"ujarku

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"tanya Ukitake

"Apa anda melihat Kyoraku-taichou?"tanyaku

"Roan? ada apa?"

"Kyoraku-Taichou anda di ca-"

"Ukitake Taichou!Kyoraku Taichou!"ujar seorang Shinigami daru divisi 2

"Dion?ada apa?"tanya Ukitake

"Itu taichou. Para Shinigami diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang katanya The Kaiser,"ujar pria bernama Dion itu

"The Kaiser?"ujar Kyoraku bingung

"Anda tau sesuatu tentang hal itu Taichou?"tanya Dion lagi

"Aku tidak tau. Ini pertama kalinya,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Hm bagaimana kalau kalian selidiki. Roan, Dion, Ken kalian selidikilah,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Baik!"

"Taichou, aku ikut ugh... "ujar seorang pria berambut biru tua

" istirahatlah, serahkan pada kami,"ujar seorang pria berambut biru muda

"Baiklah. Arigatou Ken,"ujar pria bernama Kaitou tersebut

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu,"ujar Dion

Lalu kami pun pergi.

"The Kaiser ya?"ujar Dion lagi

"Kau tau ?"tanyaku

"Nggak. Ini pertama kalinya ku dengar tentang hal itu,"ujar Dion lagi

"Ah, paling-paling juga kumpulan orang kurang kerjaan,"ujar Ken lagi

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa melawan shinigami? dan juga kebanyakan dari Shinigami itu mengalami kebutaan,"ujar Dion lagi

"He! bagaimana caranya?"ujar Ken

"Ntahlah. Dan salah satu di antara nereka ahli kidou,"ujar Dion lagi

"Bukannya hanya Shinigami yang bisa Kidou?"tanyaku

"Begitulah. Tapi... entahlah,"ujar Dion lagi

Setelah beberapa saat kami sampai di Junrinan. Di tempat ini memang rawan hollow. Lalu kami pun mulai menjelajahi tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba

"Uagh!"

"Ada apa itu?"ujar Dion

"Ayo kesana,"ujar Ken

Lalu kami pun sampai disana dan beberapa Shinigami tergeletak serta seorang pria dengan rambut hijau yang menyimpan pedangnya.

"Berhenti! jadi Kau The Kaiser?!"ujar Dion

"Ah, begitulah... Shinigami,"ujar pria itu

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"tanya Ken

"Mereka mengganggu jadi kumusnahkan,"ujar pria itu santai

'Apa-apaan dia? kenapa dia mengatakan masalah hidup dan mati semudah itu?'ujarku lagi

"Jadi kalian ingin mengganggu juga?"ujarnya lagi

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal seenaknya pada shinigami!"ujar Ken emosi

"Lalu jika Shinigami menindas kami hanya bisa pasrah saja?"ujarnya lagi

"Kau bicara apa? Shinigami itu melindung-"

"Melindungi? Apa yang mereka lindungi?"ujar seorang pria dengan menakai topeng musang.

"Tentu saja semuan-"

"Omong kosong! bagaimana dengan shinigami tak bersalah yang selama ini kalian musnahkan?"

"Buktikan ucapan kalian!"ujar pria berambut hijau itu lagi

"Sutinguya tsume! Lepion!"Dion segera bershunpo dan menodongkan zanpakutounya ke pria berambut hijau

"Kau menyerah?"ujar Dion lagi

"Lumayan juga. Daibinggu! Hakuchou!"

Dion segera bershunpo mundur saat pedang tersebut hampir menusuk mata kanannya.

"Zanpakutou?bagaimana bisa?"ujarku kaget

"Jadi hanya kalian para Shinigami yang boleh mempunyai zanpakutou?"ujar pria berambut hijau tersebut

"Sudahlah. Mereka bukan apa-apa ayo pergi,"ujar pria dengan topeng musang tersebut

"Kau benar,"ujar pria berambut hijau itu lagi

"Tunggu!Hadou no 33 Soukatsui!"ujar Dion seraya menembakkan Kidounya. Sebuah bola api bewarna biru melesat ke pria bertopeng itu dan tiba-tiba api tersebut menghilang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"ujar Ken

"Cih!Danku! jangan harap kau bisa lepas!"ujar Dion seraya menyerang pria tersebut. Dengan santai ia menghindar seakan sudah tau arah serangan.

"Jadi ini ya, cara memberi selamat pada mantan teman yang akan dibunuh?"ujar pria itu lagi

"Kau bicara apa!"

"Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau berbicara pada zanpakutouku saja, Harumiki Dion?"ujar pria itu lagi seraya mencabut pedangnya.

"Karera wa Rippinggu!"

Angin dahsyat segera muncul dan topeng pria itu terlepas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Dion,"ujar pria tersebut seraya tersenyum

"R-Ryu... tapi kenapa... "ujar Dion. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi kagetnya

"Jadi kau bertanya bagaimana aku masih hidup?"tanyanya lagi

"Bukankah kata Aize-"

"Hah! jadi kau lebih percaya padanya? baiklah!Kayushi!"

"Awas Dion!"ujarku seraya mendorongnya

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ken

"Iya... "

"Keterlaluan!Kikku! Umamizu!"

Zanpakutouku berubah menjadi sepasang sarung tangan yang terbuat dari emas. Aku segera bershunpo dan menyerangnya.

"Hakuda ya? sayang kekuatanmu rendahan,"ujarnya lagi

"Keterlaluan! terus ku serang ia dengan serangan beruntun tapi ia berhasil menangkis semua seranganku.

"Membosankan! baiklah Fu-"

Trang!

"Tidak semudah itu Ryu!"ujar Kaitou yang segera menahan zanpakutou Ryu.

Ryu pun mundur.

"Lumayan juga,Furizu!" sebuah gumpalan es muncul dari pedangnya

"Kasai!"Sebuah bola api segera muncul dan bertabrakan dengan gumpalan Es tersebut.

"Berhenti!"kali ini Ukitake taichou yang muncul bersama Kyoraku Taichou.

"Kalian ini rekan kerja! tidak seharusnya berta-"

"Rekan kerja? apanya! Apa itu yang namamya rekan kerja yaitu membunuh temannya?"tanya Ryu lagi

Jujur aku tidak mengerti entah apa permasalahan di antara Kaitou dan Ryu.

"Ryu! kembalilah ke Seireitei! atau kau akan dianggap penghianat!"ancam Ukitake lagi

"Tidak akan! Dan juga aku siap untuk melawan shinigami seperti kalian!"ujarnya lagi

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, mungkin lebih baik kau kumusnahkan disini! Katen Kyoukotsu!"ujar Ukitake lalu dengan kecepatan kilat menembus tubuh Ryu dan langsung terkapar.

"Ryu-san! Kau... Daibinggu!Hakuchou!"pria berambut hijau itu segera menebas Ukitake Taichou yang lengah namun berhasil di tahan Kaitou.

"Cih... Toketsu zo!"

Kaitou dan Ukitake-taichou segera betshunpo mundur.

"Zanpakutou itu... tidak mungkin... "ujar Kyoraku kaget

"Kali ini kalian bisa lolos! dan jangan harap kalau setelah ini kami akan bersikap lunak!"ujar pria itu lagi lalu bershunpo dengan membawa Ryu.

"T-tunggu dulu... Ah mereka pergi,"ujar Kyoraku

"Ayo kita kembali ke Seireitei,"ujar Ukitake

"Baik!"

Kami pun kembali ke Seireitei.

**End of Roan Pov's**

**Kaitou Pov's**

Setelah beberapa saat kami pun sampai di seireitei. Jujur aku masih bingung dengan keputusan Ryu tadi. Maksudku meski bagaimanapun aku tau Ryu dan dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kaitou kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ukitake

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Taichou,"ujarku lagi

"Aku tau... kau pasti masih memikirkan masalah tadi kan?"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Yah begitulah. Tapi... "

"Aku tau kalau kau hawatir dengannya. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak mungkin seperti ini terus,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Ano Kyoraku-Taichou. Apa anda mengenal pria yang bersama Ryu tadi?"tanyaku

"Ya begitulah. Ayahnya dulu Kapten divisi 3. Dan zanpakutou tadi adalah Hakuchou, zanpakutou milik ayahnya. "

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia... "

"Sepertinya ia masih dendam pada shinigami karena peristiwa tersebut. "ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Jadi maksudmu dia Jun anak dari Jack Saffire?"tanya Ukitake lagi

"Begitulah. Jika ia ingin menjadi shinigami ia bisa langsung jadi wakil kapten atau paling rendah 3rd seat. Dia mampu menggunakan Kidou tanpa mantra. Itulah bakat dari Jack,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Oh begitu. Apa ada yang lain?"tanyaku

"Maksudmu?"tanya Ukitake bingung

"Yah. Maksudku apa ada yang lain, yang juga merupakan anak dari para shinigami yang terbunuh itu?"tanyaku lagi

"Ada. Putri dari mantan kapten divisi 9 dan putra dari mantan kapten divisi 5,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Maksudmu Yagami-Taichou dan Komozaku- Taichou?"tanya Ukitake lagi

"Yep, begitulah,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Aku tidak tau kalau mereka sudah punya putra dan putri,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Lalu mereka kemana?"tanyaku

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyoraku

"Taichou yang tadi anda sebutkan,"ujarku

"Ah, mereka sudah meninggal. Dan anak mereka mungkin di Rukongai entah dimana,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Oh begitu,"ujarku lagi

"Oh ya bocah yang mirip Ryu itu... "ujar Kaien lagi

"Oh maksudmu Ed-kun? dia itu anak angkat kapten divisi 7 terdahulu. Dan sekarang juga entah kemana,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mencari mereka,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyoraku

"Bukankah berbahaya kalau meteka bergabung?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Itu benar. Kita harus mencari mereka,"ujarku lagi

"Tapi kemana? bahkan kami tidak tau mereka dimana,"ujar Ukitake lagi

"Seandainya saja kita tau... "ujarku lagi

**End of Kaitou pov's**

**Sora Pov's**

Aku Sora, Yagami Sora. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, meskipun ayahku adalah kapten dari divisi 5 yang selalu diagung-agungkan. Tapi sekarang semua berahir, ia meninggal saat berburu hollow. Sedang ibuku aku tidak tau dia berada di mana.

"Sora!"

"Eh, Ed-kun udah pulang?"tanyaku pada sesosok pria dengan rambut jabrik keunguan dan matanya yang juga bewarna ungu, Red Starion. Dia adalah anak angkat dari kapten divisi 7. Sifatnya ceria dan kadang cenderung kekanakan.

"Yep,baru saja. Oh ya, Jun gimana ya? udah seminggu dia tidak kesini,"ujar Ed lagi

"Yah, mungkin dia lagi sibuk,"ujarku lagi

"Kau benar,"ujarnya lagi

"Oh ya, Shu-kun mana?"tanyaku

"Dia masih asik patroli. Dia kan yang paling rajin,"ujar Ed lagi

"Kau benar, Ed,"ujarku lagi

Disinilah aku tinggal bersama teman-teman seperjuanganku. Meski bukan shinigami tapi kami mempunyai zanpakutou dan bisa melakukan kido layaknya shinigami.

**End of Sora Pov's**

**Shuurou Pov's**

Aku Shuurou, Komozaku Shuurou. Putra dari mantan kapten divisi 9. Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa ku ceritakan tentang diriku. Saat ini aku sedang berpatroli sendirian. Dan sejauh ini semuanya aman-aman saja hingga

"Shu!"

"Jun?"jawabku kaget pada pria berambut hijau tersebut, dia Jun Saffire putra dari kapten divisi 3.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku lagi

"Dia... "ujar Jun setaya terengah-engah

"Loh... Ed? bagaimaba bisa! ayo ke markas,"ujarku

"Iya. "

Lalu kami pun segera menuju ke markas yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh.

"Sora!"

"Eh? sudah pu-"

"Tolong dia dulu. Dia terluka,"ujarku

"He?Ed-kun? astaga padahal kan dia baru sa-"

"Nanti saja komentarnya. Cepat tolong dia dulu,"ujar Jun lagi

"Baiklah,"ujar Sora lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat

"Bagaimana? apa dia baik-baik saja?'tanya Jun

"Tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa,"ujar Sora lagi

"Syukurlah... "ujarku lagi

"Jun? Hei sudah lama tidak bertemu,"ujar seorang pria berambut jabrik ungu.

"Begitulah,"ujar Jun lagi

"Eh... bukannya Ed yang dika-"

"Dia bukan Ed. Meskipun mirip,"yjar Jun lagi

"Jadi dia siapa?"tanyaku bingung

"Oh dia Shin Ryu-"

"Eh! Maksudmu Ryuuzaki Shin?"ujar Ed kaget "Dimana dia sekarang?"tanya Ed lagi

"Tenang saja dia disini dan ia tadi terluka. Untungnya tidak parah,"ujar Jun lagi

"Syukurlah... "ujar Ed lagi

"Memangnya kenapa Ed?"tanyaku

"Dia itu... adikku... "ujar Ed lagi

**TBC**

**"Oke! ahirnya cerita gaje nan lebay ini update juga komentar wizard dengan tampang datar**

**"Woi! loe siapa? dan mau apa?"tanya Ryu cengo**

**"Gue Wizard masa loe lupa?"tanya wizard kecewa dengan tampang datar**

**"Ah sudah ayo balas Review!"sorak Jun**

**"Pertama dari Yuzuna yukitou, No! itu bukan respect namanya! itu penyiksaan! nanti anda saya laporkan ke Eyang su- maksud saya eyang Yama,"ujar Ryu**

**"Bukannya dia udah Koid Ryu?"tanya Jun**

**"Ah... "Ryu langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam**

**"Itu benar! rambut saya itu hitam! siapa yang buat putih!emang gue ubanan!"ujar Wizard masih tanpa ekpresi nodongin bazooka ke Jun**

**"Lah.. bukan gue!tapi Author!"sorak Jun**

**"Lalu dari silvia-san... Ryu! nih batiknya!"sorak Jun seraya ngelempar Kain batik ke Ryu yang masih berpundung ria**

**"Hwe! makasih... "ujar Ryu seraya nangis haru**

**"Hm.. Eh! da-dari mayat... "ujar Jun merinding**

**"Ntar gue bagi kog Jun,"ujar ryu lagi**

**"Er.. no thanks... Oke ! terimakasih sudah mau mereview! mind to RnR lagi?" tanya Jun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Protect Squad**

**by:Hikary-Cresenti-Ravenia**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Oc punya masing-masing author,cerita punya saya.**

**Rated :T**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(s)**

**A/n: Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Yang saya maksud Sugyo no kotowari. Gommennasai, hontou ni Gommennasai.**

* * *

**Jun Pov's**

Jujur apa yang dikatakan Ed, sangat mengejutkan. Pantas saja dia mirip dengan Ed. Baik dari sikap, serta prilaku. Ternyata mereka ada hubungannya.

"Jadi Ed, Ryu itu adikmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yep. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ed lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang... " ujarku lagi.

**End of Jun Pov's**

**Ryu Pov's**

"Ugh... "

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kuperhatikan sekelilingku.

Kembali ku pejamkan mataku, mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi saat itu. Aku kembali terdiam.

'Rebel huh?'gumamku dalam hati. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa tentang hal ini.

'Shun... kau pasti membenciku juga kan?'gumamku lagi seraya menatap langit-langit rumah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?Apa tujuan hidupku? aku tidak mengerti! aku tidak paham! Apa ini takdir?' gumamku lagi.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar ya? Shin-kun?" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna pink muda seraya tersenyum.

"Shin janai! Ryu desu. " protesku.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Ryu,"ujar Jun

"Jun? kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tentu. " ujar Jun lagi.

"Yokatta," ujarku lagi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Ryuuzaki-san," ujar seorang pria berambut merah.

"Ah iya. Terimakasih," ujarku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Ryu-chan? "ujar seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik ungu, dia adalah Nii-sanku Edward Shin.

"Ed-Nii? bagaimana bisa?" ujarku bingung.

"Yah. Ceritanya panjang Ryu. Jadi bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Ed lagi.

"Iya Nii-san... "

"Syukurlah Shin-kun baik-baik saja. Aku Sora,Yagami Sora," ujar gadis berambut pubk muda dengan mata hijau.

"Shin janai! Ryu desu. Senang berkenalan Sora," ujarku.

"Aku Shu. Komozaku Shuurou, salam kenal Ryu," ujar pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Shu," ujarku.

"Dan aku Ed, Red Starion," ujar Ed lagi.

"He? ah ya-ya Nii-san," ujarku lagi.

"Panggil Ed aja Ryu," ujar Ed lagi.

"Ah baiklah. Ed," ujarku lagi.

"Ya sudah kau istirahatlah Ryu," ujar Ed lagi.

"Jun, tolong kau jaga Ryu," ujar Ed.

"Oke deh," ujar Jun lagi.

"Baiklah, kita keluar dulu Sora, Shu," ujar Ed lagi.

"Baik," ujar mereka.

Kini hanya kami berdua.

"Ne Jun," ujarku.

"Ada apa Ryu?"tanya Jun lagi

"Sepertinya kau tau tentang para kapten tadi,"tanyaku.

"Yep. Ayahku adalah Shinigami atau lebih tepatnya kapten divisi 3. "ujar Jun lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau... "

"Alasan pertama aku benci dengan shinigami karena membunuh ayahku, alasan kedua aku tidak suka terikat. Aku suka bebas," ujarnya lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujarku.

**End of Ryu Pov's**

"Ada apa Ed?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak hanya saja aku bingung. Harusnya dia kan di mansion. Bukan berkeliaran seperti ini,"ujar Ed lagi "Dan juga siapa yang melukainya?" ujar Ed lagi.

"Hollow mungkin," ujar Shu.

"Tidak mungkin Shu. Dari bekas lukanya itu akibat dari tebasan pedang," ujar Sora lagi.

"Pedang?" ujar Ed kaget.

"Begitulah... " ujar Sora lagi.

"Ed!Shu!Sora!"

"Ukitake-taichou dan Kyoraku Taichou ada apa?" tanya Ed.

"Hah... kami mencari kalian kemana-mana. Jadi begini kalian harus kembali ke Seireitei," ujar Kyoraku lagi.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Shu lagi.

"Ada bahaya yang mengincar kalian jika kalian terus disini," ujar Ukitake lagi.

"Bahaya apa?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya seka-"

"Ed kau di panggil R-Kalian lagi?! mau apa lagi!" ujar Jun seraya memegang zanpakutounya.

"Ada apa Jun? Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Ed lagi.

"Daibinggu! Hakuchou!"

"Sial! tunggu dulu kami-"

"Apa?! masih ingin membunuh Ryu lagi? jangan harap! Toketsu zo!"

Gumpalan es segera muncul dan menyerang Ukitake dan Kyoraku.

"Kasai!"

Sebuah bola api segera menembus Es tersebut dan melelehkannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita bicarakan dulu!" teriak Kaitou.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarkan lagi!"

"Jun tenang dulu, ada apa ini?" tanya Shu.

"Merekalah yang melukai Ryu!"

"Apa!"

"Tunggu dul-"

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" ujar Sora lagi.

"Dengar dulu Sora. Kalian semua salah pahan," ujar Ukitake lagi.

"Salah paham apanya! Ryu juga salah satu dari kalian tapi kena-"

"Jun sudahlah," ujar Ryu keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Tapi... "

"Tenang saja," ujar Ryu lagi.

"Jadi apa perlu kalian kesini?" tanya Ryu.

"Ryu!dengar dulu. Kalau ada masalah kau harus cerita. Bukannya lari dari masalah," ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Lalu jika aku cerita pun tidak ada gunanya Shun! tidak ada yang percaya denganku semuanya! kalian jauh lebih percaya dengan pria munafik bermuka dua dan bawahannya itu!" teriak Ryu lagi.

"Ryu! Aizen Taichou itu tidak -"

"Tidak apa? kalian tidak tau apa-apa! bahkan tentang penelitiannya yang menciptakan hollow itu!" ujar Ryu lagi.

"Cukup Ryu! berhentilah menuduh seperti itu! Yaite Hakai suru!Hen no Tora!"

"Tidak secepat itu!Karera wa Rippinggu!Kaze Yuki Shi!"

Trang!

Pedang mereka berbenturan. Dan reiatsu mereka mengalir kemana-mana.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Shu.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini!" teriak Dion.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" teriak Yuki.

"Baiklah! Bakudou no 9 Geki! Hyourin!"

Dua buah tali reiatsu bewarna merah segera mengikat keduanya dan melumpuhkan mereka berdua.

"Sial... " gerutu Ryu.

"Lepaskan Taichou!" teriak Kaitou

"Kalian!tenang dulu! kita bicarakan dulu!" teriak Kyoraku.

"Ck!" gerutu keduanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi masalahmu apa Ryu?" tanya Ukitake.

Ryu hanya diam tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ryu!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Ryu dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf mengganggu, Taichou. Urahara diduga melakukan penelitian hollowfication,"ujar salah satu Shinigami

"Apa?!" ujar Ukitake kaget.

"Dari mana informasi tersebut?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Aizen Sosuke, kapten divisi 5," ujar Shinigami itu lagi.

"Cih... keparat bermuka dua," gerutu Ryu lagi.

"Jadi kalian diharapkan untuk hadir rapat," ujar Shinigami itu lagi.

"Hah,baiklah. Yuki, Dion, Roan, Ken tolong kalian bereskan masalah ini," ujar Ukitake lagi.

"Baik Tai- gawat... Ryu tidak ada!"ujar Yuki kaget

"Eh?! bagaimana bisa!" ujar Ukitake kaget.

"Jun juga tidak ada," ujar Sora lagi.

"Sial... kemana mereka!" gerutu Kyoraku.

**Ryu Pov's**

"Kau yakin tentang ini Ryu?" tanya Jun.

"Yep," ujarku.

Karena masalah ini penjagaan seireitei jadi longgar sehingga kami bisa menyelinap dengan mudah. Saat ini Urahara-san pasti berada di central 45.

"Shihoin Taichou?" ujarku kaget saat melihat seorang wanita berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Ryu? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoruichi kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Urahara Taichou, dia tidak bersalah. " ujarku lagi.

"Jadi kau percaya padanya?" tanya Yoruichi lagi.

"Tentu, dan juga Aizenlah pelaku sebenarnya," ujarku lagi.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Tidak masalah," ujarku.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ujar Yoruichi.

"Hei! Kalian mau ap-buagh"

Kami terus menyerang para shinigami yang menjaga dan memadati tempat ini dengan mudah. Lalu berhasil membawa pergi Urahara Taichou dan Tessai-san.

"Taichou tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Terimakasih banyak Ryu,Yoruichi," ujar Urahara lagi.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita ke Gensei untuk sembunyi sementara," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Kau benar. Ayo kalian juga," ujar Urahara lagi.

"Ada yang harus kami selesaikan dulu. Nanti kami akan menyusul," ujarku.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati," ujar Yoruichi lalu mereka pun masuk ke sebuah gerbang dan menghilang.

"Ayo Ryu," ujar Jun.

"Iya," ujarku lagi.

Kami segera bershunpo ke divisi 13.

"Ryu? bagaimana bisa? dan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien kaget.

"Tenang saja. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku Kaien-san," ujarku lagi.

"Tentu. Kau masih tetap bawahanku dan kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri Ryu," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak Kaien. Kau harus berhati-hati pada Aizen dan Ichimaru. Merekalah yang melakukan penelitian hollowfikasi," ujarku lagi.

"Apa? jadi ini mereka yang melakukan?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Begitulah... tapi tidak usah kau ceritakan hal ini. Tidak ada yang akan percaya,"ujarku lagi

"Ah baiklah. Kau tidak perlu hawatir Ryu. Aku percaya padamu, aku tau kalau kau tidak akan berbohong. Jadi kau tetap bisa menghubungiku oke," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Iya arigatou, Kaien," ujarku lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Nanti ku pikirkan masalah it- ah aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Kaien," ujarku lalu pergi bersama Jun.

"Jaga dirimu Ryu," gumam Kaien.

Kami segera keluar dari Seireitei dan kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Ryu!Jun kalian kemana saja?" ujar Ed lagi.

"Ah,hanya menyelesaikan sedikit masalah," ujarku lagi.

"Ryu! kemana Urahara,Tessai dan Yoruichi?" tanya Ukitake lagi.

"Kalau kubilang aku yang membunuhnya bagaimana?" ujarku santai.

"Apa! Ryu! itu perbuatan kriminal!" teriak Kyoraku.

"Lalu? kalian ingin menangkapku? tidak semudah itu!" ujarku lagi.

"Bakudou no 63 Sajo Sabaku!" kali ini sebuah tali bewarna keemasan menuju ke arahku.

"Kazeyukishi! sorera onageru!" angin muncul dan menghancurkan tali tersebut.

"Cih! tangkap dia!"

"Baik!"

Kini para shinigami dari soul society mengejarku.

"Ryu! beritahukan saja mereka kemana!" ujar Dion.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau sudah kubunuh," ujarku lagi.

"Baiklah!Sutinguya Tsume! Lepion!"

Segera ku tangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedangku.

"Ryu! hentikan semua ini aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu," ujar Dion lagi.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana denganmu. Tapi aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang ku anggap benar. Karena itu aku bertarung untuk seauatu yamg ku anggap benar," ujarku lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Ryu," ujar Dion lagi.

"Hadou no 33 Soukatsui!"

"Cih!" Aku segera menggunakan shunpo untuk menghindari serangan kidou tersebut.

"Aizen-taichou? apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Dion lagi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti reiatsu dari orang yang telah menyusup ke SoulSociety dan membawa pergi tahanan," ujar Aizen lagi.

"Teme!KaYuShi!"

Trang

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar,Shin Ryuuzaki," ujar Aizen lagi.

"Sial... " makiku

**End of Ryu Pov's**

"Hadou no 31 shakkaho!" sebuah bola api bewarna merah segera menuju ke arah Ryu.

"Uagh!"

Ryu terlempar akibat kidou tersebut.

"Menyerahlah, dan jadilah anak baik dan ikuti perintah-"

"Toketsu zo!" gumpalan es muncul dan terus menuju ke arah Aizen. Dengan mudah ia menghancurkannya.

"Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengan putra dari Jack-Taichou... kau tau dia pasti akan kecewa jika tau kalau putranya adalah seorang rebel," ujar Aizen lagi.

"Diam Kau!Hakuchou! Mo Fubu-uagh... " Jun langsung terkapar saat pedang Aizen menembus tubuhnya.

"Jun!" teriak Ryu.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Bankai! Kurotsuki KaYuShi!" Ryu segera mengaktifkan bankainya.

"Furizu!"

Hujan Es segera muncul dan menyerang Aizen.

"Kyouka Suigetsu... "

"Ck! kemana dia pergi!" ujar Ryu seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar Aizen seraya menebas tubuh Ryu dan langsung membuatnya pingsan.

"Taichou... apa ini tidak berlebihan... " ujar Dion lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Penghianat memang harus dibunuh. Ayo pergi," ujar Aizen lagi.

"Iya... " ujar Dion lalu pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Hm... ayo bawa mereka," jawab pria tersebut.

"Ayo... " ujar gadis itu lagi.

Lalu merekapun segera membawa Jun dan Ryu.

**Rinka Pov's**

Aku Rinka Arashi, putri dari keluarga bangsawan. Hidupku sebagai bangsawan sangatlah berkecukupan. Aku suka musik. Dan aku suka memainkan harpa. Bakat itu kuwariskan dari ibuku yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal karena sakit.

Ahir-ahir ini banyak monster yang menyerang di sekitar tempat tinggalku di distrik 1 Junrinan. Dulunya ini memang distrik yang paling aman, namun entah kenapa ahir-ahir ini distrik ini menjadi sangat tidak aman.

Setiap hari shinigami berkeliaran di tempat ini.

Hingga pada suatu malam tiba-tiba sekumpulan monster muncul dan menyerang. Mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Takut... itulah yang kurasakan.

**Groarrr!**

"Gya!"

Aku pun segera berlari keluar.

"Tolong!" teriakku.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muncul dan segera menebas monster tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya... " ujarku.

"Syukurlah," ujarnya lagi.

"Awas belakangmu!" teriakku.

"Ugh... " gadis itu merintih saat lengan kanannya terluka.

"Bagaimana ini... apa yang bisa kulakukan?" gumamku lagi.

Aku tidak bisa bertarung. Aku hanya bisa memainkan musik... Kuraih harpa yang berada di sampingku dan ku mainkan. Tiba-tiba monster tersebut menjerit seperti merasa sakit, dan sebuah lingkaran bewarna kuning segera melenyapkan mahluk itu.

Tiba-tiba dihadapanku muncul sebuah jembatan dan disekitarnya terdapat pelangi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujarku bingung.

Lalu seekor burung bewarna emas turun dari langit.

**"Aku KinTori, burung yang berasal dari surga. Permainan musikmu yang indah membangunkanku," ujar burung itu lagi.**

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ujarku lagi.

**"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku sudah lama mencari seseorang yang mampu memainkan musik dengan indah," ujar KinTori lagi.**

"Tapi... aku tidak mengerti," ujarku lagi.

**"Jadilah Shinigami dan aku akan membantumu," ujar KinTori lagi.**

"Baiklah. Bantu aku," ujarku lagi.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula dan tiba-tiba monster berukuran besar muncul.

"Ten no Uta(Heaven song) Kintori!" harpa yang ku pegang pun bercahaya keemasan.

"Ten no Koe!" ku petik harpa tersebut dan benang-benang halus segera menjerat monster itu dan menghancurkannya.

"Kau siapa... siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Rinka Ranshi... Pemain harpa," ujarku lagi.

"Harpa?" ujar gadis itu bingung.

"Tepat," ujarku lagi.

**End of Rinka Pov's**

**Dion Pov's**

Saat ini aku duduk di sebuah ranting pohon sendirian. Berita tentang penghianatan Yoruichi -taichou masih membuatku sangat bingung dan jujur di satu sisi aku masih hawatir dengan Ryu. Meski bagaimanapun dia juga salah satu sahabatku. Meski kami sering bersaing, tapi tetap saja dia rival abadiku. Hanya dia yang bisa menandingi kecepatanku.

"Dion? ngapain?"

"Eh,Shiba-fukutaichou. Nggak ada apa-apa," ujarku.

"Ah,aku ikut sedih atas penghianatan Shihoin-Taichou," ujar Kaien .

"Terimakasih. Tapi sekarang aku hawatir dengan Ryu," ujarku lagi.

"Ryu?" ujarnya bingung.

"Ya begitulah. Semua mengatakan dia penghianat tapi... aku... " ujarku lagi.

"Aku tau. Ryu tidak salah, hanya saja saat ini ada orang yang ingin menyingkirkannya. Karena ada yang diketahui Ryu tentang sesuatu. Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Ku harap juga begitu," ujarku.

**End of Dion Pov's**

**Shuurou Pov's**

"Ryu dan Jun mana ya?" ujar Ed.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujarku lagi.

"Ku harap begitu Shu. Tapi aku hawatir dengan Ryu. Dia masih terluka," ujar Ed lagi.

"Percayakan saja ke Jun. Kau bisa mengandalkannya," ujarku lagi.

"Iya," ujar Ed lagi.

Aku paham dia pasti sangat hawatir apalagi Ryu adik satu-satunya yang baru saja bertemu dan kini kembali menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kemana mereka sebenarnya? Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku hawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Semoga tidak ada apa-apa.

**TBC**

* * *

"Ye! saya telah update! sekedar info mungkin sebentar lagi saya akan Hiatus berhubung Ujian sebentar lagi akan tiba," ujar Hikary.

"Tanjoubi omedetou! Hitsugaya ShiroRen!" sorak semuanya

"Eh hehe arigatou," ujar Ren lagi

"Semoga tinggimu bertambah adikku malang," ujar Kaitou

"Hbd ya, wish u all the best," ujar Yuki

"Hbd Ren. Wish you all the best!"sorak ryu

"HBD Ren!"sorak semuanya

"Oke ini kuenya!"kata Rinka

"Hue… Keharu,"ujar Ren seraya nangis gaje

"Oke ini hadiah dari kami semua,"ujar Kaitou seraya menyerahkan sebungkus kado

"Hah?apaan nih?"kata Ren cengo melihat kotak-kotak susu zee

"Biar loe cepat tinggi bol,"ujar Akira tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Huwe… jangan panggil gue bol, emang gue bola?"ujar Ren lagi

"Oke!nah acara selanjutnya mari baca review!"ujar Dion

"Yang pertama dari..** Silvia Rubedo-"**

"Makasih Batiknya! Arigatou gozaimasu! Yang lain pada nggak mau udah saya tawarin dari divisi 1 hingga ke jigoku hen pada nggak mau. Ya sudahlah, apa boleh bulat. Hm… mungkin untuk sementara tidak, karena saya akan membasmi koruptor!"ujar Ryu seraya nendang meja belajar author

"Ryu!"

"Hwa! Kabur!"sorak Ryu

"Dasar! Mohon maaf atas keteledoran Author,"ujar dion lagi

"Lalu dari **Vlad-san ** hehehe kan udah dibilang tergantung moodnya si totor. Emang tapi si totor salah kettik, gommen,"ujar Ken lagi

"Terahir dari **Yuzuna Yukitou **Betapa teganya dirimu, masa harus berjuang lahir batin?"

"Oke! Makasih buat yang udah mau mereview fic ini, mind To RnR? Lagi?"tanya Ken


	12. Chapter 12

**Protect Squad**

**by:Hikary-Cresenti-Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Oc punya masing-masing author,cerita punya saya.**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Typo(s),Oc(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ryu Pov's**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku kembali meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan pandanganku mulai jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar, Ryu?"

Dihadapanku berdiri sesosok kucing bewarna hitam.

"Eh... Neko? kog bisa bicara?"ujarku bingung

"Neko Janai!" Tiba-tiba dihadapanku berdiri seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut bewarna ungu pendek.

"Sihoin-Taichou?"ujarku kaget. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Cukup Yoruichi saja,"ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Baiklah, Yoruichi-san,"ujarku lagi.

"Oh ya, Jun dia... "

"Oh pria rambut hijau itu? tenang saja dia baik-baik saja. Justru keadaanmu jauh lebih parah darinya,"ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Hah... Yokatta,"ujarku lagi

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dan jangan banyak bergerak,"ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Baik. Arigatou,"ujarku lagi.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu,"ujar Yoruichi lalu keluar.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

'Jadi sekarang aku dimana?'gumamku lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar.

Setelah keluar dari rumah di depanku hanya terdapat hamparan tanah yang di tumbuhi pepohonan.

'Tempat apa ini?'gumamku lagi.

"Boonie! tunggu!"

Ku lihat seorang bocah berambut hitam sibuk mengejar seekor anak babi dengan pita bewarna merah. Saat babi itu ke arahku segera ku tangkap.

"Ini,"ujarku seraya menyerahkan anak babi tersebut.

"Arigatou,Nii-san,"ujarnya lagi.

Groargh!

"Hollow!Kayu-sial... zanpakutouku tertinggal,"gumamku.

"Nii-san... "

"Tenanglah. Hadou no 31 Shakkaho!" sebuah bola api segera muncul dan melesat ke arah hollow tersebut tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya.

'Sial! Jika dalam keadaan normal. Dengan Byakurai saja cukup,"ujarku lagi.

Groargh!

"S-sial... "

"Daibinggu! Hakuchou!' sebuah pedang perak segera menembus kepala hollow tersebut dan memusnahkannya.

"Jun... "

"Kau sadar juga Ryu,"ujarnya seraya terkekeh.

"Jun-nii kenal dengan dia?"tanya anak itu lagi.

"Tentu Ganju. Dia temanku Ryu. Nah Ryu dia ini Ganju. Shiba Ganju,"ujar Jun lagi

"S-shiba... tunggu berarti kau adiknya Kaien ya? "tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, Nii-san kenal?"tanya anak bernama Ganju itu lagi.

"Ya dia mentor di tempatku,"ujarku lagi.

"Oh begitu,"ujar Ganju lagi.

"Ukh... "

"Ryu... kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jun lagi.

"Iya... " gumamku perlahan sebelum semuanya gelap.

**End Of Ryu Pov's**

* * *

**Ringgo Pov's**

Aku Ringgo Arashi, 5th seat di squad 6. Kapten di squad ini adalah Kuchiki Ginrei dan wakilnya Kuchiki Kuugo.

Ahir-ahir ini berita tentang penghianatan Yoruichi,Urahara serta Tessai benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. Ditambah lagi yang membawa mereka kabur adalah Ryuuzaki Shin. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anggota 13th squad ini. Anggota yang paling disiplin dan pernah ditawari posisi wakil di Squad 9, tapi ia menolak. Ditambah lagi Hirako-Taichou,Rose Taichou,Lisa Fukutaichou,Love Taichou,Muguruma Taichou dan Mashiro fukutaichou menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ringgo!"

"Kaitou? ada apa?"tanyaku

"Hah... hanya saja aku bingung saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin cerita dengan Dion atau yang lainnya. Jadi aku... "

"Aku tau, kau bisa cerita padaku,"ujarku lagi

"Arigatou, jadi apa aku harus mempercayai Ryu?"tanya Kaitou lagi

"Maksudmu apa?"tanyaku

"Aku... aku tidak tau. Ryu tidak mungkin bohong tapi... "ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Aku mengerti, sesuatu yang sulit. Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Ringgo lagi

"Aku... "

"Hei! Kau!"

"Ryuzaki-san... "ujarku kaget

"Aku bukan Ryu!Aku Ed, abangnya. Jadi mana Ryu!"tanyanya lagi. Nada bicaranya dingin.

"Aku tidak tau!setelah kejadian itu aku-"

"Berhentilah berbohong!"maki Ed lagi seraya menghunuskan zanpakutounya.

"Tunggu dulu Ed-san... kita bicarakan baik-b-"

"Kaitou awas!"ujarku seraya mendorong Kaitou sebelum sebuah bola api mengenai tubuhnya.

"K-kidou bagaimana kau... "ujarku kaget

"Bukan urusanmu!Mana Ryu!"tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Ck!baiklah kalau begitu bõõfû(rainstorm) Seiryu!" sebuah pedang katana dengan Ukiran naga pada gagangnya dan Ujungnya yang tajam dan melengkung serta sepasang mata pisau di kedua sisi pedang tersebut.

"Shine!(Die)"

Ed segera bershunpo hendak menebas Kaitou tiba-tiba

"Kurai Jigoku ni suwaru!Ookami kasai!"sebuah pedang berbentuk kapak segera menahan serangan tersebut.

"Shuurou! minggir!"teriak Ed

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kau membunuhnya kita tidak bisa menemukan Ryu," ujar Pria berambut merah itu

"Ck!baiklah!"

"Jadi beritau saja dimana Ryu,"ujar Shuurou

"Aku tidak ta-"

"Ada apa ini Ed,Shu?"

"Kaien-san... "ujar mereka kaget

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi bullier gini?"tanya seorang pria berambut raven,Shiba Kaien.

"Maaf... kami hanya mencari Ryu,"ujar Ed lagi

"Ryu? dia tidak disini. Jadi ada perlu apa kalian dengannya?"tanya Kaien lagi.

"Dia... adikku... aku hawatir dengannya. Makanya aku mencarinya,"ujar Ed lagi

"Eh! adik?! "kata Kaien kaget "Aku tidak pernah tau kau punya adik,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Baiklah,dia tidak disini ayo pergi Ed,"ujar Shuurou

"Kau benar,"ujar Ed lagi.

Lalu mereka pun pergi.

"Cepat katakan!"teriak seorang gadis berambut pink muda.

"Aku tidak tau,"ujar seorang pria berambut coklat,Dion.

"Bohong!aku bisa merasakan Reiatsu Ryu padamu! cepat katakan!"teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Ada apa ini Sora?"tanya Kaien

"Kaien-san? dia... dia tau Ryu dimana!"teriak gadis itu lagi

"Itu tidak benar… aku… "ujar Dion lagi

"Dion… jujurlah,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Ryu… dia… meninggal… "ujar Dion lagi

"A-apa!" teriak semuanya kaget

* * *

**TBC**

"**Ya! Update! Gommen singkat dan pendek. Saya akan Hiatus, karena saya akan menghadapi Ujian Semester. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview. Still mind to rnR? An d see you again"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Protect Squad**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, The Oc(s) belong to their creator,**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Oc(s),OOC,Gaje,Mistypo(s)**

**Kaitou Pov's**

"Maksudmu apa Yon?"tanyaku kaget.

"Seperti yang ku katakan dia sudah mati... " ujar Dion lagi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya!"bentakku.

"Dia penghianat Kaitou, penghianat harus dimusnahkan,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Ck! jadi kau yang membunuhnya?"tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan aku, tapi Aizen-Taichou,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Seorang kapten tidak mungkin membunuh bawahannya!"ujarku.

"Tapi itu kenyataan. Aku memang sempat bertarung dengannya tapi... tiba-tiba Aizen Taichou muncul dan membunuhnya,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Bukan hanya Ryu,tapi juga temannya,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Maksudmu Jun?! bagaimana bisa... "ujar Sora terisak.

Dion hanya terdiam.

"Ha-ah,"Kaien hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Yang terpenting kau sudah jujur, Yon,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Tapi... tidak ada gunanya kan? bahkan.. kini... "ujar Dion lagi.

"Tenang saja dia baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu hawatir,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Maksudmu apa Kaien?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ryu masih hidup. Dan dia aman, jadi tenang saja. Kalian tidak perlu hawatir, luka mereka memang cukup parah, tapi mereka berhasil di selamatkan,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"B-benarkah?"ujarku lagi.

"Tentu saja,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Syukurlah... "ujar Dion lagi.

"Jadi mereka dimana?"tanya Sora lagi

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu masalah itu sekarang. Setelah mereka pulih, akan ku beri tau,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak,"ujarku.

**End Of Kaitou Pov's**

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengar ucapan mereka. Orang itu tersenyum licik seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, kediaman Shiba.

"Maaf merepotkan Kuukaku-san,"ujar Ryu.

"Sudah, tidak masalah. Kalian juga sudah menolong adikku Ganju,"ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna aqua green,Shiba Kuukaku.

"Ada apa Jun?"tanya Ryu saat melihat Jun yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak,hanya saja,feelingku benar-benar tidak enak, entah kenapa,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini,selain Kaien dan Yoruichi,"ujar Kuukaku lagi.

"Iya,"ujar Jun lagi.

**Jun Pov's**

Apa yang dikatakan Kuukaku-san memang benar. Tapi firasatku buruk. Semua mengira kami telah mati, namun bagaimana jika ada yang tau kalau kami sebenarnya masih hidup?

_**'Master... kau hawatir berlebihan,' ujar Hakuchou.**_

**'Aku tau Hakuchou,tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh. Ada yang tidak beres,'ujarku lagi.**

_**'Kau terlalu banyak berfikir master. Sudahlah, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja,"ujar Hakuchou lagi.**_

**"Iya,"ujarku lagi.**

Apa yang dikatakan Hakuchou benar,mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku isturahat. Lalu aku segera berbaring di sebuah kasur dan terlelap.

**End of Jun Pov's**

**Ryu Pov's**

Etah kenapa dari tadi aku merasa ada yang mengawasi. Tapi... mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

Tap

"Siapa?"ujarku seraya memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"Perlihatlan dirimu!"ujarku lagi.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian assasin muncul di hadapanku.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja Ryu,"ujar pria itu lagi.

"Dion... "ujarku kaget lalu segera meraih Kazeyukishi di sampingku. "Mau apa lagi!"tanyaku.

"Tenanglah dulu Ryu. Kehadiranku disini hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja,"ujar Dion lagi. "Disamping itu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertarung kan? Keadaanmu masih lemah,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"tanyaku.

"Aku hanya melacak Reiatsumu yang lemah dan sampai,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Lalu apa maumu?"bentakku

"Ryu, aku hanya-"

"Terimakasih sudah menemukan para penghianat ini Harumiki-kun,"ujar seorang pria.

"Aizen!"

"T-taichou.. apa yang… "ujar Dion kaget.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tau tempat ini. Karena itu aku mengikutimu,"ujar Aizen lagi.

"Sial… "gerutuku.

"Jadi bagaimana Ryuuzaki Shin-kun? Ada permohonan sebelum kematianmu? Atau… kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan-"

"Karera wa Rippinggu! KaYuShi! Jangan harap aku akan menolongmu!"bentakku seraya menghunuskan KazeYukiShi kearahnya.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu, padahal kau sendiri tau. Kalau kau akan mati, tapi kau masih saja tetap berusaha,"ujar Aizen lagi.

**End Of Ryu Pov`s**

**Dion Pov`s**

'**Apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang?'gumamku lagi**

'_**Jangan menyerah master. Kita ini pasangan tipe racun yang terkuat, kau tau itu kan?'ujar Lepion.**_

'**Aku tau… Tapi… 'ujarku lagi**

'_**Berhenti berfikir dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan master. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan bersamamu,'ujar Lepion.**_

"Baiklah… Sutinguya Tsume! Lepion!" Aku segera bershunpo dan menyerang ke arah Ryu.

Ryu berhasil menahan seranganku. Aku kagum dengan kemampuannya, meski dalam keadaan seperti inipun dia masih bisa bertahan. Padahal keadaannya belum pulih seutuhnya.

"Gommen Ryu,"bisikku "Hadou no 31 Shakkaho!" segera ku arahkan kidou padanya dan ia langsung terpental keluar.

"_Lakukan sekarang Dion!"ujar Lepion_

"Baik!"ujarku seraya menghunuskan Lepion dan memusatkan Reiatsuku pada zanpakutouku itu.

**End Of Dion Pov`s**

" **Bankai! ****Raion no tsume o motsu kyodai no sasori Lepion(The claw of Lion and the poison scorpion)"** Sepasang pisau dengan gagang bewarna perak muncul di tangannya. Dan sepasang ekor kalajengking pengganti tangannya.

Dion segera menggunakan Shunponya dan menyerang Aizen.

"Ada apa ini Harumiki!"ujar Aizen seraya menangkis serangan berutun dari Dion.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan!Doku Bakudan!" beberapa bola reiatsu bewarna ungu pekat segera menyerang Aizen dan meledak.

Dion kembali ke wujud biasa dan bershunpo ke tempat Ryu.

"Ryu, maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Dion.

"I-iya.. "ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kita harus pergi, ayo!"ujar Dion.

"Ryu!Kau!"ujar Jun seraya menghunuskan zanpakutounya.

"Tenang dulu, kita selesaikan ini nanti. Yang penting bawa Ryu dulu,"ujar Dion.

"Kau ini musuh, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu," ujar Jun.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat, ku mohon. Setelah ini kita selesaikan masalah di antara kita. Aizen disini, aku tidak mau kalau ryu sahabat dan Rival abadiku harus mati di tangannya,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Baiklah,ayo pergi,"ujar Jun.

"Iya,"ujar dion.

Lalu mereka segera keluar dari rumah itu dan bershunpo meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana?"tanya dion

"Ke tempat teman-temanku. Itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini,"ujar Jun lagi

"Kau benar,"ujar Dion

"**Ikorose"**

"Sial!Awas!"ujar Dion seraya mendorong Jun sehingga tubuhnya tertembus sebuah tombak transparan.

"Hei!kau tidak apa-apa?"ujar Jun.

"Iya.. ukh.. "ujar Dion meringis, darah mengalir di sekitar bahunya.

"Sial… "ujar Jun lagi

"Cepat pergi dan bawa Ryu,"ujar Dion

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"ujar Jun lagi.

"Kita ini musuh, kau lupa?"ujar dion lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tau. Tapi tidak! Kau adalah teman, kau bukan musuh!aku tidak bisa meninggalkan temanku!"ujar Jun lagi.

"K.. kau.. "ujar dion kaget. "Dengan kemampuanku saat ini, aku tidak mampu mengalahkannya, tapi tenang saja, aku akan meminta bantuan pada yang lainnya,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Kokubyaku no ami. Nijuu-ni no kyouryou, rokujuu-roku no kantai. Sokuseki. Enrai. Senpou. Kaichi. Yafuku. Unkai. Aoi tairetsu. Taien ni michite, ten o hashire, bakudou no 77 **Tenteikuura**".(Net of black and white, 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, blue formations, rise into the towering circle and charge across the heavens)" Jun segera menggunakan reiatsunya dan membuat sebuah lambang di lengannya.

"Tak kusangka ada penghianat lainnya,"ujar Gin

"Sial!"ujar Dion lagi

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabisi nyawa kalian semua,Iko-"

"**Doku bakudan!"** Beberapa bola bewarna ungu pekat kembali muncul dan menyerang Gin dan meledak.

"Toketsu zo!" Sebuah gumpalan Es segera muncul dan membekukan Gin.

"Ayo pergi,"ujar Dion lagi

"Nake(Cry)! Suzumushi!"

"Sial… "gerutu dion

"Dari mana dia menyerang?"ujar Jun lagi

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang kembali menembus tubuh Dion.

"Sial… "ujar dion lalu terkapar.

"Sial!" ujar Jun lagi.

Seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu muncul.

"Penghianat harus di bunuh,"ujar pria itu lagi seraya mengacungkan zanpakutounya berbentuk pedang katana dengan lingkaran pada gagangnya.

"Toketsu zo!" Gumpalan Es kembali muncul dan menyerang pria itu. Tapi dengan mudah dihindarinya.

"Matilah kau!"ujar pria itu lalu bershunpo ke hadapan Jun. Lalu menebaskan zanpakutounya dan-

Trang!

Sebuah zanpakutou dengan ujung berbentuk seperti kapak segera menahan serangan tersebut.

"S-shurou… "

"Kau baik-baik saja Jun?"tanya Shuurou lagi

"Iya… Dasar bego!kenapa lama!"ujar Jun.

"Maaf,maaf,"ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Awas belakangmu!"ujar dion

"Furai!Feenikusu!" sebuah zanpakutou berbentuk Rapier segera menebas tangan pria itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berhasil menyerang.

"Sora!"ujar Jun

"Boofu(Rainstorm) Seiryu!"Sebuah pedang dengan ukiran naga pada gagangnya dan ujungnya yang tajam serta melengkung dan sepasang mata pisau pada kedua sisi pedang itu. Sebuah angin segera menerbangkan pria itu dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Ed, kalian datang,"ujar Jun lagi

"Tentu, mana ada sahabat yang membiarkan sahabatnya terluka,"ujar Ed.

"Terimakasih semuanya,"ujar Jun lagi

"Sama-sama,"ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Ryu!Dia kenapa?"tanya Ed

"Ceritanya panjang. Hei, sadarlah,"ujar Jun pada Dion.

"Dia kan yang waktu itu, apa yang dia lakukan disini?"ujar sora lagi.

"Dia yang menolongku dan Ryu untuk sampai ke sini. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kami sudah mati,"ujar Jun lagi.

""Lukanya cukup parah,"ujar shuurou lagi.

"Sora, tolong dia,"jar Jun lagi.

"Baiklah,"ujar sora lalu menggunakan kidounya untuk menyembuhkan Dion.

"Ugh… " perlahan Dion tersadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jun.

"Iya.. "ujar dion lagi.

"Syukurlah, ayo kita ke tempat temanku,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Kita ini masih musuh, dan aku tidak butuh bantuan musuh,"ujar dion lagi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan bicaramu itu! Apa seperti itu bersikap pada orang yang menolongmu!"ujar sora kesal.

"Sora sudahlah,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dan tolong jaga Ryu,"ujar Dion lagi.

"Baiklah. Tunggu!"ujar Jun seraya mengejar dion

"Apa lagi?"ujar Dion.

"Aku belum tau namamu, dan aku masih belum membalas budimu, atas semuanya,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Harumiki Dion, sampai jumpa,"ujar Dion lalu menggunakan shunpo dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jun ayo kembali,"ujar Ed lagi.

"Iya,"ujar Jun lagi.

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke markas mereka.

'Terimakasih atas semuanya dion, sampai jumpa lagi,'ujar Jun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Seireitei

**Kaitou Pov`s**

"Kaitou, gawat!"ujar Yuki.

"Ada apa Yuki?"tanyaku bingung.

"Kemarin ada pertempuran di Shiba Mansion dan melukai aizen-taichou,Gin-san dan tousen-san. Sedang Ryu dan temannya menghilang,"ujar Yuki lagi.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?!"ujarku kaget

"Yang melukai aizen-Taichou dan Gin-san adalah dion,"ujar yuki lagi.

"Eh?Bagaimana kau tau?"tanyaku kaget.

"Kaien san, memeriksa reiatsu di tempat itu,"ujar Yuki lagi.

'Dion… '

"Jadi Dion kemana?"tanyaku.

"Dia menghilang tanpa jejak dan reiatsunyapun sepenuhnya menghilang dan tidak terlacak. "ujar Yuki lagi.

"Sial… ada apa ini sebenarnya,"ujarku lagi.

"Tidak mungkin kalau dion melakukan itu,"ujar Ringgo. "Aku percaya padanya,"ujar Ringgo lagi.

"Ringgo… "

"Gawat!"ujar roan lagi.

"ada apa?"tanyaku

"dion, dia dinyatakan sebagai penghianat karena melukai Aizen-taichou dan Gin-san,"ujar roan lagi.

"Dan saat ini, seluruh Shinigami, mencarinya untuk dibunuh,"ujar Ken lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Dion tidak mungkn melakukan itu, aku tau, dia tidak akan melukai orang. "ujarku lagi.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi Kaitou,"ujar Kaien yang baru muncul.

"Kaien-san,"ujarku

"Reiatsunya masih mengalir di tempat kejadian, aku tidak tau entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dia memang menyerang Aizen-taichou dan Ichimaru-san,"ujar Kaien lagi.

'Dion… tidak mungkin kan? Ada apa sebenarnya?'gumamku dalam hati.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman lagi, waktu itu Ryu dan kini Dion. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

**End Of Kaitou Pov`s**

.

.

.

**Ryu Pov`s**

Perlahan kubuka mataku dank u perhatikan sekelilingku.

"Ryu? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Jun.

"Jun? Apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?"ujarku bingung.

"Ini di markas, tenanglah,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Oh begitu, dion mana… dia… "

"Dia sudah pergi kemarin malam, tapi tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Sudahlah ryu-kun, untuk apa juga kau menghawatirkan orang seperti dia,"ujar Sora lagi.

"Sudahlah Sora, "ujar Jun lagi.

"Ne,Ryu temanmu si Dion itu di tetapkan sebagai buronan soul society," ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Eh.. bagaimana bisa?!"ujarku kaget.

"Hah, karena kejadian kemarin. Dia menolong kita dengan melukai aizen dan bawahannya,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Dion… "

"Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan hawatir,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Iya, ku harap juga begitu,"ujar Ryu lagi.

**End Of Ryu Pov`s**

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa mingggu Ryu telah pulih dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah itu sendirian. Pada awalnya Jun ingin menemaninya, tapi ia menolak. Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

'Ah, sebaiknya aku ke tempat Kaien-san,"ujar ryu seraya menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan bershunpo ke dalam soul society lalu menuju ke divisi 13. Di perjalanan, ia melihat sebuah pertarungan, antara 2 orang pria dengan zanpakutou yang sama.

'Bagaimana bisa ada 2 zanpakutou?'ujar ryu seraya memperhatikan pertarungan itu. Namun belum selesai pertarungan itu, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka telah di bunuh oleh para anggota Omnitskidou. Lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

Setlah semuanya aman, Ryu segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"ujar Ryu lalu menggunakan kidou untuk menyembuhkan pria itu.

"Iya.. "ujar pria itu lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya Ryu.

"Di soul society, tidak di perbolehkan ada 2 zanpakutou yang sama. Jadi karena aku dan temanku mempunyai zanpakutou sama maka kami disuruh untuk bertarung dan pemenangnya bisa memiliki zanpakutou itu Namun belum selesai pertarungan, tiba-tiba para anggota omnitskidou itu.. "ujar pria itu lagi.

"aku mengerti, namamu siapa?"tanya Ryu.

"Kusaka… Soujirou,"ujar pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku Ryu, Ryuuzaki Shin. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan aku akan membantumu untuk mengendalikan zanpakutoumu,"ujar ryu lagi.

"Benarkah?"ujar Kusaka.

"Tentu, tapi sebelumnya, kau tunggu aku di rukongai dulu. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Baiklah,Ryu-san. Terimakasih banyak,"ujar Kusaka lalu bershunpo dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Lalu Ryu pun segera menuju ke divisi 13.

"Kaien-san,"

"Ah, Ryu. Astaga bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Kaien.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah hawatir,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Syukurlah,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, baiklah sampai jumpa,"ujar ryu lalu bershunpo keluar dari divisi 13 dan menuju ke Rukongai untuk bertemu dengan Kusaka.

"Kusaka! Ayo,"ujar ryu.

"Iya,"ujar Kusaka lalu mengikuti Ryu. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke markas.

.

.

.

"Ryu? Dia siapa?"tanya shuurou.

"Ah, shu dia ini Kusaka, "ujar Ryu lagi.

"Oh dari shinigami academy ya?"ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Begitulah, ne jadi di seireitei memang tidak boleh mempunyai zanpakutou sama ya?"tanya ryu lagi.

"Pastinya, zanpakutou itu adalah jiwa dari seorang shinigami. "ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Oh begitu. Dia ini hampir dibunuh karena mempunyai zanpakutou sama,"ujar ryu lagi.

"eh? Tak kusangka setelah ribuan tahun, peraturan itu masih berlaku,"ujar shuurou lagi.

"Kau tau?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja. Aku dulunya kan juga di soul society,"ujar shuurou lagi.

"Oh begitu. Jadi karena itu aku akan melatihnya,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Eh?"ujar shuurou kaget.

"apa-apaan tatapanmu yang merendahkan itu?"ujar ryu seraya mendeathglare shuurou.

"ah, bukan apa-apa, silahkan sajaa,"ujar shuurou lalu kembali asik dengan novelnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Kusaka,"ujar ryu lagi.

"Iya,"ujar Kusaka lagi.

Lalu dimulailah latihan mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

"**Yay! I`m back!"**

"**Heboh aja loe thor,"ujar Jun sweatdrop**

"**Thor! Kemampuan gue di atas ijen woi! "Sorak Dion sambil mencak-mencak.**

"**Udah, kapan lagi loe kalah. Lagian ini di masa lalu. Au ah, oke minna! MAsih maukah mereview cerita gaje ini?,"ujar Hikary**


	14. Chapter 14

**Protector Squad**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Oc(s), OOC(s)'Mistypo(s),Gaje(s)**

* * *

**Ren Pov`s**

Namaku Ren, Hitsugaya Shiroren. Aku adalah adik dari Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang merupakan kapten divisi 10. Meskipun saudara, warna rambut kami sangat bertolak belakang, kalau Toushiro-nii silver sedang aku raven hitam. Mungkin yang sama hanyalah warna mata kami yang bewarna emerald. Semenjak Toushiro-nii pergi ke soul society, aku tinggal bersama Ba-chan disini.

Hingga pada suatu malam, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seekor naga bewarna hijau, tapi apa yang di katakannya sedikitpun tak ku mengerti. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian terseebut. Namun hampir setiap malam aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin diberitahukannya?

Pada suatu hari monster yang di kenal dengan hollow menyerang tempat tinggalku. Saat itu aku merasa takut, sangat takut. Saat itu, aku berharap Toushirou-nii akan datang dan menolong semuanya. Namun sepertinya harapanku tidak terwujud, karena hingga penduduk kini semakin sedikit belum ada tanda-tanda datangnya shinigami. Tiba-tiba seekor hollow berbentuk kelelawar muncul dan terbang ke arahku, saat itu aku benar-benar takut. Aku semakin memberontak saat hollow itu mencengkram pundakku. Aku semakin takut, aku takut mati. Apa ini ahir dari segalanya?

"Nii-san! Tolong aku!"teriakku sekuat tenaga. Meskipun aku tau, kalau dia tidak akan mendengarnya, tapi setidaknya aku berharap kalau dia akan mendengarnya.

GROARGH!

Tiba-tiba monster itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskanku. Saat itu aku semakin takut, aku pasti mati. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Aku tidak berani melihat ke bawah, aku hanya memejamkan mata, berharap keajaiban akan menolong. Hingga setelah beberapa saat ku buka mataku perlahan, dan aku berada di dalam gendongan seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang, dan irisnya yang bewarna violet. Di gengamannya terdapat sebuah pedang.

'Shinigami? Syukurlah,'gumamku dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya

"Iya,"ujarku.

"Syukurlah,"ujarnya lagi lalu menurunkanku. Kemudian dalam sekejap ia telah berada di hadapan hollow itu dan menebas kepala hollow tersebut sehingga hollow tersebut menghilang menjadi debu. Kemudian ia menyimpan pedangnya dan kembali menghampiriku.

"Arigatou, Nii-san,"ujarku.

"Sama-sama,"ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Nii-san, nama Nii-san siapa? Suatu saat kalau bertemu aku ingin membalas budi atas semuanya,"ujarku lagi.

"Aku Soujirou Kusaka,"ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah, arigatou Kusaka-nii. Aku Ren, Hitsugaya shiroren,"ujarku lagi.

Ia terlihat agak kaget, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,Ren. Sampai jumpa,"ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Iya, Nii-san,"ujarku.

Sejak saat itu aku membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi shinigami sepertinya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa abad, kini aku telah menjadi 3rd seat di divisi 10 dengan kaptennya adalah Nii-sanku sendiri. Namun sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Kusa-nii. Saat aku bertanya, tidak ada yang tau tentangnya.

"Ren… "

"Ada apa Nii-san?"tanyaku.

"Tidak ku dengar dari Matsumoto kalau kau bertanya tentang yang bernama Kusaka ya?"tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Begitulah, Nii-san. Dia menyelamatkanku saat seekor hollow akan membunuhku,"ujarku lagi. "Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang tau tentang dia,"ujarku lagi.

"Ren, Kusaka telah lama meninggal dan akulah yang membunuhnya,"ujar Hitsugaya lagi, ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

"Tapi… kenapa Niisa-n?"tanyaku kaget.

"Zanpakutou kami sama, di sini tidak di perbolehkan ada dua zanpakutou yang sama. Oleh karena itu kami di paksa bertarung dan tanpa sengaja aku membunuhnya,"ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Nii-san… "

"Lagi pula dia sudah lama meninggal saat aku masih ada di akademi,"sambung Hitsugaya lagi.

"Oh begitu,"ujarku.

'Apa ada kemungkinan seseorang yang telah mati hidup kembali?'gumamku dalam hati.

**End Of Ren Pov`s**

* * *

**Kusaka Pov`s**

Aku Kusaka, Soujirou Kusaka. Pada awalnya aku adalah seorang shinigami atau lebih cocoknya calon shinigami. Aku telah menyelesaikan berbagai test dengan baik, dan yang menjadi masalah hanyalah zanpakutou. Zanpakutouku Hyourinmaru, sama dengan zanpakutou sahabatku Hitsugaya toushirou. Karena kalah bertarung dengannya aku pun hendak dimusnahkan. Namun di saat terahir aku berhasil di selamatkan oleh seorang shinigami yang aku juga tidak tau kenapa ia berada di luar seireitei. Ryuuzaki Shin, itulah namanya. Dan dia juga yang membantuku untuk menguasai Hyourinmaru.

"Ryu-san," panggilku pada seorang pria berambut jabrik ungu tersebut.

"Apa?"tanyanya

"Kau ini shinigami kan? Tapi kenapa kau… "

"Panjang. Ceritanya panjang, dan butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya,"ujarnya singkat.

"Oh, begitu," ujarku lagi.

Dia memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu, mungkin ia hanya tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya yang mungkin juga buruk di seiretei.

"Ne, Kusaka,"panggilnya lagi

"Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Siapa saja mentormu saat di akademi?"tanya Ryu.

"Itu banyak, ada Kyoraku Taichou, Ukitake Taichou, Unohana Taichou dan Aizen Taichou,"ujarku lagi. Entah kenapa ekspresinya agak berubah. "Memangnya kenapa Ryu-san?"tanyaku

"Ah, bukan apa-apa,"jawabnya lagi.

Aku bisa memastikan salah satu atau mungkin semua Taichou itu pernah bermasalah dengannya.

"Ah, ya. Ukitake-taichou bagaimana? Apa dia masih sakit?"tanya Ryu lagi.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia jarang berada di tempat karena harus istirahat jadi dia sering di gantikan wakilnya Kaien-san ataupun Kaitou-san,"ujarku lagi.

"Kaitou?"ujarnya bingung

"Iya, Kaitou Shun, katanya sih dia itu cucu angkatnya Yamamoto Soutaichou,"ujar Ku lagi.

Ryu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ku pastikan kalau dia pasti agak kaku dan sebagainya," ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kau tau dari mana? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"Lebih dari kenal. Kami dulunya teman atau lebih cocok di sebut Partner," ujar Ryu lagi "Tapi… itu hanya masa lalu," sambungnya lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujarku lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong KyorakuTaichou bagaimana? Apa dia masih suka curi-curi waktu untuk bersantai?"tanya Ryu lagi.

"Begitulah, dia memang senang menghilang setiap saat,"ujarku.

"Haah…" Ryu hanya menghela nafas

"Ada apa Ryu-san?"tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Ryu.

"Tentu saja,"ujarku lagi.

"Baiklah ayo,"ujarnya lagi.

Lalu kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

* * *

Ryu dan Kusaka pun segera pergi ke Rukongai.

"Kita kemana?"tanya Kusaka

"Ah, ketempat salah satu temanku," ujar Ryu lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang bisa di bilang cukup aneh. Sebuah rumah dengan cerobong asap.

"Ah- Ryuuzaki-san. Selamat datang,"ujar seorang pria dengan menggunakan topi.

"Terimakasih, Shirogaheniko-san,"ujar Ryu.

Lalu mereka pun masuk dengan di damping oleh Shirogaheniko.

"Kuukaku-sama ada tamu,"ujar Shirogaheniko.

"Persilahkan dia masuk,"ujar Kuukaku.

Lalu Ryu dan Kusaka pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Ah, lama tidak bertemu Kuukaku-nee-san,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Ah, Ryu-kun. Tak kusangka kau akan datang. Kau tidak banyak berubah ya,"ujar Kuukaku seraya tersenyum.

"Hehe begitulah. Oh ya, Kaien-san bagaimana keadaannya? Ahir-ahir ini, kau tidak bisa ke Seireitei,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kaien… dia… sudah meninggal… " ujar Kuukaku lagi.

"A-apa… "ujar Ryu kaget "Ba-bagaimana bisa… ?" ujar Ryu lagi

* * *

**Ryu Pov`s**

"Bagaimana bisa Kaien-san meninggal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seorang shinigami. Sejak saat itu, adikku Ganju sangat membenci shinigami,"ujar Kuukaku lagi.

'Kaien-san… ' gumamku dalam hati.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sangat sedih, karena kau yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tau ntah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' ujar Kuukaku lagi.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Kuukaku-san,"ujarku lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin mengunjungi makamnya, kau bisa pergi ke hutan utara Rukongai,"ujar Kuuaku lagi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Kuukaku-san,"ujarku lagi.

Lalu kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke hutan utara Rukongai.

"Ryu-san… "

Aku hanya diam menatap sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama wakil kapten divisi 13 itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Nii-sanku sendiri sebelum aku bertemu dengan Ed. Inilah perpisahan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa mendengar nasehat dan gurauannya lagi. Semua berahir di sini.

"Ryu-san… sabar ya,"ujar Kusaka.

"Iya, aku hanya masih belum bisa mengiklashkan kepergiannya,"ujarku lagi.

Tanpa kami duga 2 orang shinigami muncul, seorang shinigami perempuan dengan rambut bob hitam dan seorang shinigami berambut merah nanas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" tanya shinigami berambut merah itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, shinigami," ujarku lagi.

"Kalau kau akan merusak atau mengganggu makam Kaie-dono maka aku akan-"

"Jadi kau mengenal Kaien, Shinigami?"tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya lagi

"Dasar tidak sopan!" komentar Kusaka

"Sudahlah Kusaka, kita tidak mencari peperangan dengan shinigami kelas bawah,"ujarku lagi

"Apa maksudmu!" bentak shinigami berambut merah itu lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa,"ujarku singkat.

"Keterlaluan! Hoero! Zabimaru!" Pedangnya segera memanjang dan menyerang ke arah kami. Kusakasegera menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya.

"Renji! Mae! Sode no shirayuki! Tsugi no mae! Hakuren!" kali ini gumpalan es muncul dan mengarah ke Kusaka.

"Hadou no 31 Shakkaho!" Sebuah bola api segera muncul dari tanganku dan ku tembakkan kea rah gumpalan es tersebut dan langsung membuatnya mencair. Gadis itu terlihat kaget.

"Kidou? Bagaimana kau… siapa kau sebenarnya!"bentaknya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, ayo pergi,"ujarku.

"Iya," ujar Kusaka.

Lalu kami pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**End Of Ryu pov`s**

* * *

**Kaitou Pov`s**

"Kaitou-dono,"panggil seorang gadis berambut bob

"Ah, Kuchiki, ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Ada orang aneh di dekat Rukongai. Dia bisa menggunakan Kidou dan juga mempunyai zanpakutou,"ujarnya lagi.

"Kidou?" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang kaget.

"Kau bercanda, mana ada orang biasa yang bisa menggunakan ki-"

"Ada,"

"Akai-dono,"ujar Gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Akai, maksudmu… "

"Ya. Pasti mereka, tidak ada yang lain lagi kan?" ujar Yuki.

"Kau benar,"ujarku lagi

"Kalau begitu, artinya dia sudah tau dengan kematian Kaien, makanya dia kesana,"ujar Yuki lagi.

"Maksud kalian siapa?"tanya gadis berambut hitam itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Shin Ryuuzaki," ujarku lagi.

"Bukannya dia shinigami yang katanya pemberontak itu kan? Tanya Rukia

"Begitulah, dulunya dia juga di squad 13 ini. Dan dia merupakan pengendali elemen es dan angin terkuat,"ujar Yuki lagi.

"Kuchiki,"

"Ah, ada apa Ukitake Taichou?"tanya Rukia

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk ke gensei. Ahir-ahirini hollow semakin bertambah banyak,"ujar Ukitake lagi.

"Baiklah,"ujar rukia lagi.

"Selamat berjuang Kuchiki,"ujarku.

"Semoga berhasil,"ujar yuki.

"Terimakasih banyak Kaitou-dono, Akai-dono," ujar Rukia lagi.

**End Of Kaitou Pov`s **

**Ryu Pov`s**

'Kaien-san… "

"Ryu, ada apa?"

"Eh… Ed-nii. Nggak ada apa-apa,"ujarku.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah bohong Ryu, hm… jadi Kaien meninggal ya?"tanya Ed seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Ah, begitulah. "ujarku lagi.

"Hm… Ah, sebenarnya ada cara yang bisa dilakukan,"ujar Ed lagi.

"Cara?"

"Ya, kau tau keluarga kita mempunyai kidou yang dapat membuat kita berpindah waktu dengan nama **Time Travel,"**ujar Ed.

"time Travel? Maksudnya?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, aku pernah belajar dulu dari kakek kita,Ryu. Dan aku masih punya bukunya, jadi bagaimana kalau kita coba?"tanya Ed.

"Hm… boleh juga. Baiklah,"ujarku.

**End Of Ryu pov`s**

* * *

Lalu Ryu segera mengikuti Ed ke kamarnya.

"Nah,ini dia bukunya,"ujar Ed seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Ryu.

Ryu pun membuka buku itu.

"Hm… buat lingkaran dengan gambar pentagram dan bermeditasilah, lalu ucapkan mantra berikut… "ujar Ryu lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang Ryu,"ujar Ed lagi.

"Arigatou, Nii-san,"ujar Ryu lalu segera ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ryu menggunakan Reiatsunya dan mulai membuat pentagram lalu lingkaran di luarnya dan mulai bermeditasi seraya membaca mantra

"Jikan to kukan o shinai suru(You who control time and space) Jikan o modosu koto ga dekiru ichiban(The one who could turn back time) Subete no anata no zen no chikara o motsu(with all of your almighty power) Jikan to kukan o yokogiru yo ni watashi ni anata no chikara o kaishite(Lend me your strength to cross time and space)"

Tiba-tiba pentagram tersebut mulai bercahaya bewarna ungu pekat.

"Baiklah, wahai penguasa waktu! Bawalah aku pada malam itu, saat dimana Kaien-san meninggal," ujar Ryu lagi. Dan dalam sekejap aura kegelapan menyelimutinya dan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

Karakura City

"Sial! Kenapa hollow semakin bertambah banyak!"ujar Fujimaru.

"Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan semua ini,"ujar Yuzu.

"Ayo mundur dulu,"ujar Matsuri.

"Tapi… "

"Kita harus cari bantuan dulu, ayo,"ujar Matsuri.

"Kau benar, baiklah bakudou no ichi Sai!" Sebuah tali segera mengikat hollow tersebut sehingga seluruh hollow pun berhenti bergerak.

"Ayo!"ujar matsuri.

"Baik,"

Lalu mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aneh, para protect kemana ya?"ujar Fujimaru.

"Benar, harusnya mereka yang akan sadar dahulu,"ujar Matsuri.

Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya mereka sampai di toko urahara.

"Urahara-san! Loh… dia lagi ke soul society,"ujar Yuzu saat membaca sebuah notes.

"Ayo kita cari mereka!"ujar Fujimaru lagi.

Lalu di sebuah ruangan mereka berhasil menemukan para anggota protect yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Ryu-san, bangun!"ujar Yuzu.

"Kaitou-san!"ujar Fujimaru.

"Yuki-san, bangun!"ujar Matsuri.

"Ugh… "

"Ryu-san? Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar,"ujar Yuzu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Loh… "ujar Ryu bingung.

"Ini gawat, hollow sedang menyerang dalam jumlah yang besar, dan kami tidak bisa menanganinya lagi,"ujar Yuzu.

"Sial… baiklah, kalian bangunkan yang lain, aku akan membereskannya,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Tunggu aku ikut," ujar Yuzu segera menyusul Ryu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa banyak hollow di tempat seperti ini,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja, ia muncul dan menyerang,"ujar Yuzu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita musnahkan!Karera wa rippinggu! KazeYukishi!" sebuah rapier bewarna hijau segera muncul di tangan Ryu.

"Sora ni shiroi tsuki!Issho ni denshi to akuma no nemuru basho!Tengoku to djigoku ga burijji de connected desu basho! Shiruba Kaguyahime!"Sebuah zanpakutou berbentuk pedang katana namun bewarna putih dan sebuah rantai pada ujung gagangnya yang membentuk symbol hati namun bewarna putih. Dan salju mulai turun di sekitar mereka.

"Baiklah!Kayushi!Furizu!" Salju yang turun semakin lebat dan segera membekukan hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Tengoku kumorasa tsuki(Heaven frosted Moon)" Sebuah lingkaran menyerupai bulan muncul di bawah hollow tersebut dan membekukannya dari bawah.

"Baiklah!Sorera onageru!" sebuah angin segera muncul dan menerbangkan hollow terseebut.

"Utsukushi Shirubamun(Lovely silver moon)" Riuang pisau yang terbungkus angin segera memotong dan membelah hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Kalian berhasil,"ujar seorang pria berambut biru tua, Suzura Akitou.

"Akitou? Apa lagi kali ini!"ujar Ryu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sampai jumpa lagi, Shin Ryuuzaki,"ujar akitou lalu menghilang.

"sial, dia kabur,"ujar Ryu.

"Ayo kembali ke tempat yang lain,"ujar Yuzu lagi.

"Ayo,"ujar Ryu.

Lalu mereka kembali ke tempat yang lainnya.

"Kalian berhasil,"ujar fujimaru.

"Haha tidak juga, yang lain bagaimana?"tanya Ryu.

"Mereka masih belum sadar,"ujar Fujimaru lagi.

"Oh, begitu,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Matsuri.

"Kami semua terkena pengaruh zanpakutounya Akitou dan terbawa ke masa lalu,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Oh begitu,"ujar Fujimaru lagi.

"Hm… berarti musuh semakin bertambah, ck!"gumam Ryu lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

"**Ahirnya! Dengan begini Memori arc selesai!"sorak Hikary.**

"**Hah? Memory arc?"ujar Kaitou cengo.**

"**Begitulah, selanjutnya Akira Arc aka the Madilta ciludad,"ujar Hikary.**

"**Hah?tempat apa lagi tuh?"ujar Jun.**

"**Saksikan saja di chapter depan! Makasih bagi yang udah mereview. Mind to RnR?"ujar Hikary.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Protector Squad**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Oc(s), OOC(s)'Mistypo(s),Gaje(s)**

"Syukurlah, semua sudah sadar, " ujar Ryu.

"Ck, jadi kita terkena pengaruh zanpaku Akitou ya," ujar Akira.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Ryu lagi

"Tapi bagaimana dia punya zanpakutou?" ujar Dion bingung.

"Hah… Kau lupa, zanpakutou itu adalah jiwa seseorang?" ujar Ken lagi.

"Itu benar, asalkan seseorang mempunyai reiatsu yang cukup ia bisa membuat zanpakutounya kan?" ujar Jun lagi.

"Kau benar, atau mungkin saja pemberian," ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Ini artinya, musuh kita bertambah," ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Yuki.

"Tapi, tujuan mereka sebenarnya apa?" ujar Kaitou lagi

"Ntahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka berbahaya dan kita harus meningkatkan kemampuan dan kesiagaan,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Roan.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kewaspadaan, ada tamu tak di undang yang datang kesini," ujar Dion lagi.

"Tamu? Maksudmu?" ujar Kaitou kaget.

"Tak kusangka ada yang menyadari kehadiranku, "

"Siapa kau?"tanya Jun.

"Aku Illya Silagontza, mata-mata dari Eduardo-sama," ujar seorang pria dengan rambut hijau dan mata biru seraya tersenyum.

"Eduardo?" ujar Ken bingung.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, shinigamis,"ujar Illya lalu menghilang.

"Ck kenapa banyak berdatangan orang-orang aneh," ujar Akira.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal aneh lagi, katanya hollow sedang menyerang kota ini," ujar Dion lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" sorak semuanya.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu keseriusan yang dirapatkan," ujar Dion lagi.

"Ck! Ayo kita bereskan hollow dahulu," ujar Kaitou.

"Baik!" ujar semuanya lalu berpencar menjadi 3 grup.

**Grup 1 Kaitou**

"Dasar baka, yoyon! Bilang dari tadi dong," gerutu Kaitou keki.

"Dia peka juga ya, dengan reiatsu," ujar Akira lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaien.

"Dion, bagaimana ia bisa menyadari sebuah reiatsu yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna seperti itu?" ujar akira lagi.

"Dia itu Assasin, dan juga mantan dari omnitskidou. Dan juga refleknya yang paling bagus," ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Tapi, ini bukan saatnya kan,"ujar Sora seraya menunjuk sekumpulan hollow.

"Kau benar, ayo bereskan dulu. Souten ni zase!Shiorinmaru!" seekor naga bewarna hijau segera muncul dan membekukan hollow tersebut.

"Yaite hakai suru! Hen no Tora!" Kini pedang Kaitou berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang di sekitarnya di aliri oleh api dan petir bertegangan tinggi, dan pada ke dua ujungnya terdapat sepasang Taring harimau.

Ia segera bershunpo dan menyerang menos tersebut.

"Ada apa Akira-san?" tanya Sora.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Akira lalu menggunakan Shunponya dan menebas hollow-hollow tersebut tanpa menggunakan shikainya.

"**Hm… mereka lumayan juga… "**

**Grup II Yuki**

"Baiklah, ayo bereskan! Mizunoe de odotte! Hasumizu!" Kini pedang zanpakutou Yuki berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan warna biru dan pita bewarna merah pada gagangnya, serta terdapat bunga teratai pada kedua sisi pedangnya.

"Kondenomikomu! Wanimizu!" pedang katana Ken berubah sebuah pedang dengan ujung seperti jangkar yang tajam.

"Ten no uta(Song of Heaven) Kin tori!"pedang Rinka pun berubah menjadi sebuah harpa bewarna emas.

"Kikku!Umamizu!"Roan segera menyerang dengan kemampuan hakudanya.

"Baiklah! Kurai- Eh.. " Shuurou kaget saat melihat sekebelat bayangan yang baru saja lewat.

' Ck! Sepertinya mata-mata musuh. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menggunakan shikai, dan aku harus memberi tau pada yang lain,' gumam Shuurou seraya membuat sebuah tanda di lengannya dan mengirim pesan pada Jun, Sora.

Lalu tanpa menggunakan shikai ia mulai menyerang hollow tersebut.

'**Hampir saja… '**

**Group III Ryu**

"Tunggu," ujar Jun.

"Ada apa?"tanya ryu.

"Pesan dari Shu, jangan gunakan shikai, ada yang mengawasi," ujar Jun membaca pesan tersebut.

"Hm… baiklah," ujar yang lain.

"**Ck, sepertinya strategiku ketahuan, mungkin ada baiknya memaksa mereka menggunakan kemampaun,"**

Tiba-tiba pria itu muncul kembali.

"Illya? Ada apa lagi?" ujar ryu.

"Jadi kalian sudah sadar, baiklah. Apa kalian bisa bertarung tanpa menggunakan shikai?" ujarnya lagi.

" Kau meremehkan kami?" ujar Jun.

"Tidak, hanya saja, seorang shinigami harus bertarung sungguh-sungguh atau mereka yang akan terbunuh kan?" ujar Illya lgi.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan," ujar dion lalu bershunpo ke arah Illya dan mulai menyerangnya. Illya berhasil menangkis serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Dion!" ujar Jun.

"Biar aku bereskan dia, kalian habisi saja hollow-hollow tersebut ujar dion.

"Ternyata benar, kau yang tercepat di protect ya? Menarik," ujar Illya lagi.

"Ah, tidak juga," ujar Dion masih terus menyerang menggunakan pedang katananya.

"Jadi kau juga, tidak akan menggunakan shikai? Kau harus tau, meski dengan shikai belum tau kau bisa mengalahkanku,"ujar Illya lagi.

"Kau percaya diri juga ya?" ujar dion lagi "Kau tau bertahan tidak akan membuatmu menang,"ujar dion lagi.

"Begitu ya?" ujar Illya lagi seraya tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia menembakkan bala.

"Ck!" Dion berhasil menangkis serangan itu meski ia harus mundur.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Illya lagi.

"Heh, hanya seperti ini, tidak perlu!" ujar Dion kembali bershunpo dan menyerangnya dengan gerakan hakuda.

"Kali ini Hakuda ya? Menarik," ujar Illya lagi.

'Sial! Dia kuat juga, tapi aku tidak akan kalah,' gumam dion dalam hati seraya terus menyerang.

Illya terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan Dion, seakan-akan ia mampu membaca setiap gerakannya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba ia menembakkan ceronya yang bewarna hijau dan tepat mengenai dion dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

Illya menggunakan sonidonya dan menghampiri dion.

"Hanya segini saja? Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jika tidak menggunakan shikai kau akan kalah?" ujar Illya lagi.

"Baiklah, akan ku ahiri sekarang," ujar Illya lalu menembakkan ceronya yang bewarna hijau. "Satu selesai," ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak semudah itu," ujar Dion lagi. Zanpakutounya telah berubah menjadi sebuah pedang perak.

"Ahirnya kau menggunakan shikaimu juga?" ujar Illya lagi, lalu ia kembali menembakkan ceronya.

"Doku bakudan!" beberapa bola bewarna hitam keunguan segera menahan cero tersebut dan membuatnya meledak.

"Kau lumayan juga, ukh… " Illya merintih saat merasakan sebuah luka goresan di lengan kanannya yang langsug membuat tangan kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sial… "gerutu Illya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Espada!" ujar Dion dengan shunponya segera menyerang Illya.

Trang!

"Ck!"

Sebuah pedang menangkis serangannya.

"Kau lengah, Illya," ujar seorang pria berambut ungu dengan mata bewarna kelabu.

"Callisto… "gumam Illya.

'Callisto? Ck! Pasti espada juga,' gumam Dion 'Dan dia jauh lebih kuat dari Illya, aku yakin,' ujar dion lagi.

"Kenapa menghabisi seorang bocah saja kau kewalahan?" tanya Callisto dengan nada merendahkan.

"Dia bukan bocah biasa! "bantah Illya.

"Hm… Racun ya? Menarik," ujar Calisto tertawa. "Tapi sayang,sampai disini saja," ujar Calisto lagi dan tiba-tiba dari pedangnya keluar ribuan kelopak mawar yang langsung menyerang dion.

"Ck!" Dion segera menggunakan Shunpo dan menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari Callisto tersebut.

"Sudahlah, percuma menghindar. "ujar Callisto lagi.

Dion terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan berubi-tubi yang datang dari segala arah itu.

"Toketsu Zo!" sebuah gumpalan Es segera membekukan kelopak-kelopak mawar tersebut.

"Kita bereskan bersama,"ujar Jun lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Dion.

"Percuma, apapun yang kalian lakukan," ujar Callisto lagi.

"Doku bakudan!" Sebuah bola bewarna kehitaman segera melesat kea rah Callisto dan meledak.

"Mo Fubuki! Toketsu zo!" Sebuah gumpalan Es kembali muncul dan mengarah ke callisto dan membekukannya.

Namun dalam sekejap Es tersebut pecah, dan Callisto tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Lumayan, tapi tidak cukup!Muerte Rosas!"Ribuan kelopak bunga tajam dan beracun segera menyerang Jun dan dion dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap mengalahkan mereka.

"Ck, ada yang datang. Ayo pergi,"ujar Callisto. Lalu mereka pun menghilang.

"Dion!Jun!Sial!"gerutu Kusaka.

"Ayo bawa mereka ke markas dulu,"ujar Ringgo.

"Kau benar," ujar Ryu.

Lalu mereka membawa Jun dan dion kembali ke markas mereka, atau lebih tepatnya markas sementara, Toko Urahara.

"Bagaimana Ringgo?" tanya Ryu.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," ujar Ringgo lagi.

"Tapi, pria itu bukan orang biasa," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Maksudmu Illya?" tanya Ryu.

"Bukan, ada pria lain, seorang pria dengan rambut ungu dan mata kelabu," ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Hm… ini artinya, kemampuan kita bagi mereka hanyalah seperti manusia biasa,"ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kau benar,kita harus meningkatkan kemampuan,"ujar Kusaka lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kalian rencanakan,"

"Yoruichi-san?" ujar semuanya kaget.

" Ayo ke training ground," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Baik!" ujar semuanya lalu menuju ke training ground.

Training ground,

"Karena masalahnya seperti ini. Mungkin kalian harus memulai dari awal," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Eh?!" ujar semuanya kaget.

" Kalian hanya mengandalkan kemampuan zanpakutou, kan? Makanya, disaat kalian tidak menggunakan katana biasa maka kalian akan kewalahan," ujar Yoruichi "Oleh karena itu, selama latihan, kalian hanya menggunakan ini," ujar Yoruichi seraya menyerahkan 3 pedang Asauichi.

"Eh… "

"Kenapa? Apa kalian takut kalah?" tanya Yoruichi lagi.

"Itu… " ujar Ryu

"Bukannya takut sih… "ujar Kusaka.

"Tapi… "ujar Ringgo.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Dion… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ryu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Elemennya racun jadi tidak butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk sembuh," ujar dion lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yoruichi lagi.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, tentu saja tidak. Dan aku bisa mengalahkan mu Yoruichi-san, meski hanya dengan Asauchi ataupun tanpa zanpakutou,"ujar dion lagi.

"Percaya diri juga kau,baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Yoruichi melemparkan sebuah pedang Asauichi pada dion.

Pertarungan pun dimulai, Dion segera bershunpo dan menyerang Yoruichi dari berbagai arah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi Yoruichi mampu menangkis serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Hanya segini saja?" ejek Yoruichi.

"Tentu tidak, ini baru permulaan, hadou no 4 Baykurai!" dalam sekejap sebuah petir segera melesat kea rah Yoruichi. Namun Yoruichi berhasil menangkisnya.

"Menggunakan Byakurai tidak cukup melukaiku, Harumiki-kun," ujar Yoruichi.

"aku tau," ujar dion masih menyerang seraya menembakkan kidou byakurai yang selalu dapat di tangkis Yoruichi.

"Bakudou no 1 Sai!" Sebuah tali transparan segera mengikat Yoruichi.

"Ck! Jangan harap bisa menang dengan kidou seperti ini," ujar Yoruichi dengan mudah melepaskan ikatan kidou tersebut.

"Baiklah, Bakudou no 8 Geki!" kali ini sebuah tali bewarna merah segera mengikat Yoruichi.

"S-sial… "

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk mengahiri, Sanzai suru kemono no hone! Sentou, koushou, koutetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora, yariutsu neiro ga kojou ni michiru!( Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!)"

"Sial!" Yoruichi masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan bakudou tersebut.

"Hadou no 63 Raiko- ukh.. " Bola bewarna kuning yang tadinya terbentuk kini lepas karena reiatsunya yang kurang.

"Dion! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini," ujar Ryu.

"Ah… tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Dion lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja Harumiki," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Tapi… "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan istirahat!" perintah Yoruichi lagi.

"I-iya," ujar Dion langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita kembali latihan," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

**Dion Pov`s**

'Ck, padahal sedikit lagi aku menang… Hah… aku harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkannya,' gumamku.

"Dion, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, Kaitou? Tenang saja. "ujarku lagi

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Kaien.

"Ryu, Ringgo dan Kusaka lagi latihan di training ground, Jun sedang istirahat," ujarku lagi.

"Oh begitu, eh Jun kenapa?" tanya sora.

"Dia terluka, tapi tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa," ujarku lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar sora lagi.

"Ah, iya. Aku pergi dulu, ada keperluan,"ujar ku lalu melangkah keluar.

**End Of Dion Pov`s**

"Hah? Dasar," gumam Akira sweatdrop.

"Dasar, dia memang seperti itu," ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Tapi… aku hawatir, dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," ujar Kaien.

"Kau benar,"ujar Ren "Bahkan reiatsunya saja lemah," ujar Ren lagi.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali. "

"Yoruichi-san?" ujar Kaitou bingung.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Ren.

"Ryu, Ringgo, dan Kusaka pingsan di training ground, Jun lagi istirahat, begitu juga Dion," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Oh begitu, tapi tadi Dion barusan keluar," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Eh? Dasar bocah caramel! Disuruh istirahat bukan keluyuran!" gerutu Yoruichi.

"Ya sudah ayo cari,"ujar Kaitou.

"Baik," ujar yang lainnya lalu berpencar.

**Dion Pov`s**

'Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat, tapi bagaimana caranya?'gumamku.

'Lepion… Iya juga!' gumamku lalu meraih zanpakutouku dan mulai bermeditasi.

Saat membuka mata, aku telah berada di sebuah gua yang hanya di terangi oleh obor. Stalakmit memenuhi langit-langit gua.

"**Lama tidak berjumpa, Dion-sama,"** ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna ungu yang diikat seperti ekor kalajengking.

"Ah,kau benar **Sasori**," gumamku lagi.

"**Wah, Harumiki-sama. Kapan datangnya?"**ujar seorang pria berambut cokelat.

"Begitulah, **Raion**,"ujarku.

"**Jadi ada apa?"** tanya Sasori

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian bertarung,"ujarku lagi.

"**Eh? Maksudnya?" **tanya Raion

"Bertarung agar aku dapat menggunakan bankai," ujarku lagi.

"**Ne, Dion-sama, bukannya kami tidak percaya pada kekuatanmu. Kekuatan kami terlalu besar bagimu untuk kau kendalikan. Kami dua wujud yang berbeda, kami ini dua zanpakutou yang berwujud satu,"** ujar Sasori lagi.

"**Itu benar, kami tidak ingin kau terluka dengan kekuatan kami," **ujar Raion lagi.

"Aku tau, kalian hawatir padaku. Tapi, tidak mungkin terus seperti ini. Aku… aku akan menguasai bankai!" ujarku lagi.

"**Dion-sama…"**

"**Harumiki-sama…"**

"Jadi aku mohon pada kalian, Lepion,"ujarku lagi.

"**Baiklah, ayo bertarung!"**ujar mereka berdua lalu bergabung menjadi seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan tangan dari capit kalajengking dan sepasang pisau di tangannya. **"Kami tidak akan memberi kemudahan, meskipun kau adalah Master kami, dan meskipun kau harus mati kami tidak peduli,"** ujar Lepion

"Terimakasih,Lepion,"ujarku.

Lalu dimulailah pertarungan tersebut.

**End Of Dion Pov`s**

"Sutinguya tsume!Lepion!" sebuah pedang perak muncul di tangan dion dan dengan menggunakan shunpo ia segera melesat dan menyerang Lepion. Lepion menangkis serangan demi serangan seraya membalas serangan tersebut.

"Doku bakudan!" Sebuah bola energy bewarna ungu kehitaman segera melesat ke arah Dion.

"Ck! Shunko!" Dion mengalirkan reiatsu ke seluruh tubuhnya dan berhasil membelah bola reiatsu tersebut. Lalu ia kembali menyerang Lepion dengan serangan perpaduan Hakuda dengan kemampuan assasinnya serta menambah kekuatan dengan Shunko.

"Sasu doku!" Lepion mulai menyerang dengan capit kalajengkingnya. Dion segera menangkis serangan beracun tersebut dengan pisau peraknya. Semakin lama serangan tersebut semakin cepat dan salah satu capit tersebut berhasil mengenai dion dan membuatnya terlempar mengenai salah satu stalakmit.

'Sial… dia memang kuat. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah,' ujar dion seraya menyeka darah di bibirnya.

Dion segera bershunpo tepat ke hadapan Lepion. "Hadou no 4! Byakurai!" Ia segera melancarkan serangan berupa sebuah petir yang langsung mengarah ke Lepion. Dengan mudah Lepion memantulkan kidou itu sehingga mengenai salah satu stalakmit.

"**Hanya segini saja, Master?"** tanya Lepion.

"Tentu tidak! Ukh… "

"**Ah, maaf aku lupa mengatakan. Capit kalajengking itu mengandung racun khusus yang dapat membunuh dalam waktu singkat. Jadi perlahan racun itu akan melumpuhkan gerakan dan membunuhmu perlahan,"** ujar Lepion lagi.

"S-sial… " gumam dion seraya menahan sakit karena racun yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya itu.

"**Mungkin ku ahiri saja,"** ujar Lepion seraya menggabungkan sepasang pisau tersebut menjadi sebuah tombak, lalu segera melangkah menuju Dion.

"**Kau tau Master, tombak ini akan mempercepat peredaran racun dalam tubuhmu, dengan begini semua berahir," ujar Lepion lagi.**

'Sial…Aku tidak akan kalah… ' gumam dion seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

"**Selamat tinggal, Harumiki Dion… "** ujar Lepion seraya menebaskan tombak itu ke arah Dion.

"**A-apa… "** Leion kaget saat melihat Dion menangkap ujung dari tombak itu.

Dan ia semakin kaget saat tubuhnya terikat dengan sebuah bakudou

"**Ck! Sial!"** ujar Lepion berusaha melepaskan diri dari bakudou tersebut.

"Hadou no 54!Haien!" sebuah bola api bewarna keunguan segera mengalir dari jarring bakudou tersebut dan meledakkannya.

"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshou, habataki,Hito no na o kansu mono yo! Souka no kabe ni, souren no kizamo. Taika no fuchi o enten ni tematsu! Hadou no 73! Soren soukatsui!" dua buah bola energy bewarna biru segera melesat ke arah Lepion.

"**Tidak mungkin… uagh… "** Lepion kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Ukh… " Dion langsung pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Urahara Shouten

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Ah, tidak tau. Tidak terlacak,"ujar Kaitou.

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu," ujar Ken lagi.

"Dasar, dia itu!" ujar Yoruichi keki.

"Oh ya, Shurou mana?" tanya Rinka.

"Eh… iya juga, jangan-jangan dia ketemu sama Dion," ujar Kaien.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada berita? Dia pasti member tau," ujar Sora.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita cari lagi," ujar Kaitou.

**Shuurou pov`s**

"Bagaimana, OOkamikasai?"tanyaku pada seekor serigala yang kini berada di sampingku.

"**Ah, tidak jauh lagi,"** ujarnya.

Aku sengaja menggunakan Ookami kasai untuk mencarinya, disamping penciuman ookamikasai yang tajam sehingga ia mudah melacak reiatsu. Di tambah lagi tipe zanpakutou dion yang di samping racun juga berelemen kegelapan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku berhasil menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan.

"**Bagaimana master? Apa kau akan menghubungi yang lain?" **tanya Ookami kasai.

"Ah, tidak sekarang, tunggu dia sadar," ujarku lagi.

"**Kau yakin?"** tanya Ookami kasai.

"Tentu saja, tempat ini telah di beri barrier sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melacak reiatsu dari luar ke tempat ini," ujarku lagi.

"Disamping itu, dia pasti akan langsung marah-marah jika di paksa," ujarku lagi.

"**Kau benar master, aku harus pergi,"** ujar Ookamikasai lalu menghilang.

"Arigatou," ujarku.

**End Of Shuuurou Pov`s**

**Ryu Pov`s**

'Ugh… ' Ku buka mataku perlahan.

'Training ground? Hah… benar-benar latihan yang berat. Bagaimana Dion bisa tahan dengan latihan seperti ini?' gumamku lagi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Ryu," ujar Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san? Jun dan Dion bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Jun baik-baik saja, dan Dion sekarang entah dimana. Semua sedang mencarinya," ujar Yoruichi lagi.

"Eh… baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya," ujarku lalu segera bershunpo.

'Hm… Kemana sih dia?' gumamku.

**End Of Ryu Pov`s**

**TBC**

"**Yay! Ahirnya update juga! Whew… "**

"**Hya! Yoyon! Tak kusangka! Kau baru bisa bankai!" sorak Jun.**

"**E-enak aja!" sorak Dion**

"**Udah-udah nggak usah perang deh, mari baca review," ujar Hikary.**

"**Oke! Yang pertama dari Yuzuna Yukitou, wah… Ayo!" sorak Jun**

"**Lo kenapa?" tanya Hikary**

"**Nggak pengen aja, wah, kebanyakan mbak jempolnya. Ntar muncul lagi hantu yang cari-cari jempol eww… "ujar Jun**

"**Hah? Yang ada cari kaki!Lalu dari Winter aoi Sakura, ya begitulah. Oke thanks for review!" ujar dion.**

"**Lalu dari Harada Akechi, Makasih reviewnya dan salam kenal ^-^"**

"**Oke Minna! Mind To rnR?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Protector Squad**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Oc(s), OOC(s)'Mistypo(s),Gaje(s)**

**Akira Pov`s**

"Ck! Dasar bocah bikin susah," gerutuku.

Sudah berjam-jam aku berkeliling di kota karakura untuk mencali mahluk berambut coklat bego yang pergi seenaknya itu, namun sampai sekarang masih belum terlihat.

'Hah! Mana udaranya panas lagi!' gerutuku lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang sangat familiar. Dan berusaha mencari dari mana asal reiatsu itu. Saat menoleh ke atas, disana telah muncul sebuah lubang bewarna hitam. Aku terbelalak kaget. Bukan karena garganta yang terbuka itu muncul di siang hari, namun karena orang yang muncul dari garganta tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut jabrik bewarna putih ke abu-abuan. Ia menggunakan jaket bewarna putih, khas espada.

'Ck! Espada! Tapi… '

Karena penasaran aku pun segera bershunpo untuk mendekatinya. Dan ternyata firasatku benar.

Aku kaget bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Memang tidak ada yang berubah, mulai dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, mata merahnya yang tajam dan rambut putih keabu-abuannya yang sekarang agak memanjang. Namun aku tetap mengenalinya dengan baik. Yang ku kagetkan bukan itu, tapi kehadirannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"A- agustinus… " gumamku pelan, namun terdengar olehnya.

"Sì," jawabnya singkat.

Aku masih mengenali suaranya di tambah dengan bahasa juga aksen spanyol yang lekat dan kental, meskipun suaranya lebih berat dan tanpa intonasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Eduardo-sama," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Eduardo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah melewatiku.

"Tunggu!" ujarku lalu bershunpo di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menjalankan perintah Eduardo?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu, Suzura," ujarnya lagi.

Pria ini, Vladislaus Wizard Agustinus, sahabatku dulunya. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berpisah dan mengejar cita-cita masing-masing, tapi kenapa dia berubah seperti ini? Seakan-akan dia tidak mengenalku.

"Agustinus! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Ck! Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, maka aku akan memaksamu!" ujarku lalu segera bershunpo dan menyerangnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya yang berbentuk seperti salib terbalik itu, Odio. Meskipun cara bertarungnya tetap sama, tapi ia menjadi lebih kuat.

"Sudahlah, saya tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anda Suzura," ujar Wizard lagi.

**End Of Akira Pov`s**

.

.

.

**Dion Pov`s**

"Ugh… " ku buka mataku perlahan dank u perhatikan sekelilingku.

"Yo, udah sadar?"

"Shuurou… apa yang.. "

"Kau lupa, Ookami kasai mempunyai kemampuan melacak reiatsu paling baik?" ujarnya lagi.

"Dasar. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san menyuruh semua untuk mencarimu. Dia sangat menghawatirkanmu," ujar Shuurou lagi.

"Oh begitu… ayo kembali," ujarku.

"Ah, baiklah," ujar Shuurou.

Lalu kami pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**End Of Dion Pov`s**

**Akira Pov`s**

"Ck!"

Aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Serangannya semakin bertambah kuat. Bahkan sedikitpun ia belum terluka atau terlihat kelelahan. Apa dia sudah menjadi monster?

"Menyerah saja suzura," ujarnya lagi.

**End Of Akira Pov`s**

"Tidak akan Agustinus, pertarungan baru di mulai! Flor de lamuerte!Dragon blanco!" Zanpakutounya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang Tiburon namun lebih panjang dan besar, serta seutas pita bewarna putih keemasan terurai di gagangnya.

"Dragon Blanco ya? Baiklah," ujarnya lagi.

Akira segera bershunpo dan menyerangnya dari berbagai arah namun Wizard dapat menangkis setiap serangan yang datang dengan mudah.

"Hadou no 73! Soren soukatsui!" dua buah bola api bewarna kebiruan segera mengarah ke arah wizard.

Namun wizard berhasil menghindar dari kidou tersebut dan melemparkan sebuah cero bewarna biru , namun dapat di tangkis oleh Akira meski membuatnya mundur beberapa meter.

"Agustinus, kau arrancar nomor berapa?" tanya akira.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya lagi.

"Azul Lanca Lucio!" Ribuan tombak lembing muncul dan segera menyerang Wizard dan meledakkannya.

Sesaat asap mulai menghilang, dan Wizard masih berdiri. Tidak ada sebuah luka pun pada tubuhnya.

"Hanya segini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… "ujar Akira kaget.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ahiri saja," ujar wizard lalu segera menggunakan sonidonya dan menembakkan bala beruntun ke arah Akira.

"Ck!" akira terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan tersebut dengan zanpakutounya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah Cero kembali melesat ke arahnya dan membuatnya terhempas ke salah satu bangunan.

"Sampai jumpa," ujarnya kembali melayangkan ceronya ke arah Akira.

BLAR!

"Dengan begini sudah beres," ujarnya lagi.

"Tunggu!"

Wizard pun berbalik dan di belakangnya telah muncul dion beserta Shuurou yang telah siap dengan zanpakutounya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan seenaknya pergi setelah apa yang kau perbuat!" teriak Dion.

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawab Wizard lagi.

"Keterlaluan!" Dion segera bershunpo dan menyerang Wizard namun Wizard masih dapat menangkis dan mengimbangi kecepatan Dion.

'Sial! Dia bukan arrancar sembarangan! Dia pasti espada,' gumam Dion lagi.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Wizard kembali menembakkan ceronya namun Dion berhasil menghindar meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak ada urusan disini," ujarnya lagi.

Shuurou segera menggunakan Shunponya dan menyerang Wizard, namun Wizard dapat menangkisnya.

"Sanzai suru kemono no hone! Sentou, koushou, koutetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora, yariutsu neiro ga kojou ni michiru!(Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!) hadou no 63 Raikohou!" Sebuah gelombang energy yang kuat dan bewarna kekuningan berhasil mengenai Wizard. Namun hadou tersebut tidak melukainya sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana bisa… "

"Tidak mungkin… " ujar Shuurou.

"Dasar shinigami rendahan," ujarnya lalu kembali menembakkan cero kea rah Shuurou dan membuatnya terhempas ke sebuah bangunan.

"Shuurou! Sial!" gerutu Dion.

"Hanya membuang-buang waktu bertarung dengan shinigami lemah," ujarnya lalu menghilang dengan sonidonya.

Dion segera menggunakan shunponya dan menghampiri Shuurou.

"Shu… sial… "

"Dion!"

"Ryu… "

"Kau kemana saja, dan shuurou kenapa?" tanya Ryu.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tolong bawa Shuurou, aku harus membawa Akira," ujar Dion lagi.

"Eh, Akira, dia kenapa?" tanya Ryu.

"Nanti ku ceritakan, ayo," ujar Dion seraya menggendong Akira.

"Oke," ujar Ryu membawa shuurou dan bershunpo.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu," ujar Ryu.

"Yah, tapi sepertinya dia itu Espada," komentar Dion.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Ryu.

"Kemampuannya sangat tinggi mungkin dia nomor 1 atau nomor 2, atau mungkin nomor 0," ujar Dion lagi.

"Sial, musuh kita bertambah," ujar Ryu lagi.

"Kau benar, yang penting kita harus meningkatkan kemampuan untuk melawan mereka," ujar Dion lagi.

"Tapi meningkatkan kemampuan dalam waktu singkat, bagaimana caranya?" ujar Ryu.

"Yang pasti kita harus latihan dengan keras, dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa. Kita ini protect squad, tugas kita melindungi kan? Karena itu kita harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi," ujar Dion lagi.

"Kau benar. Tapi kita secepatnya harus pikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan hal ini," ujar Ryu.

.

.

.

**Dion Pov`s**

Ryu benar, tapi cara apa yang harus digunakan? Melawan hollow? Percuma. Meskipun membunuh ribuan menos grande pun tidak ada gunanya. Yoruichi-san hanya mengajarkan basic dan itu tidak akan meningkatkan apapun. Sial! Aapa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik?

Tiba-tiba sebuah cambuk melayang ke arahku dan aku berhasil menghindar.

"Reiga, apa lagi!" ujarku.

"Ah, aku hanya bosan dan ingin mencari lawan tanding!" ujar Reiga lagi lalu dalam seketika ia telah berada di belakangku.

"Tatamikomi! Hebidoku!" sebuah cambuk kembali melayang ke arahku.

"Sutinguya tsume! Lepion!" aku berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pisau perakku.

"Bertahan tidak akan membuatmu menang!**Poizunfangu**!" ujung cambuknya berubah menjadi taring ular.

"Ck!" Aku segera menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia juga dalam waktu singkat bisa sekuat ini? Apa karena kami terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikan hal-hal penting sehingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka semakin kuat?

"apa hanya segini saja?" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Doku bakudan!" sebuah bola energy bewarna ungu kehitaman segera melesat ke arahnya, namun ia berhasil menghindar.

"Kalau seperti ini, akan ku ahir-"

"Exudar(bleed) Luna Oscura(Dark moon)"Seorang wanita dengan rambut bewarna biru dan mata bewarna biru muncul dengan Sebuah pedang excalibur bewarna perak dengan gagang bewarna hitam pekat.

**End Of Dion Pov`s **

Lalu dalam sekejap ia telah berada di hadapan Dion dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya dengan serangan beruntun.

"Ck!" Dion berusaha menangkis serangan beruntun tersebut.

"Kau jangan mengganggu pertarunganku Tsubaki!" teriak Reiga.

"Kau terlalu lama," ujarnya lagi dan telah melewati Dion dan membuatnya terkapar dan tidak sadar dengan luka tersebut.

"Untuk mengalahkan orang lemah, tidak perlu bermain-main," ujar gadis itu lagi lalu pergi.

"Sial! Awas kau!" teriak Reiga lalu pergi mengejar gadis tersebut.

Dion hanya merintih menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di gerakkan.

**Dion Pov`s**

'Sial… sepertinya memang kami sudah terlalu lemah dan mengabaikan latihan… ' gumamku sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

**End of Dion Pov`s**

**TBC**

"**Minna! Hika balik lagi! Gomen karena updatenya lama dan chapter ini pendek," ujar Hikary.**

"**Bilang aja lagi malas," komentar Jun.**

"**Bukannya malas tapi ngadet," ujar Hikary lagi.**

"**Oke, review pertama dari Yuzuna Yukitou-san, hehe arigatou gozaimasu!" ujar Jun**

"**Lalu dari Agito shuuro aka Eru The Lucifer, hehe nggak apa-apa oke ini baru update," ujar Roan.**

"**Kemudian Harada akechi, hehe nggak apa-apa. Ya begitulah,hehe sama-sama. Oke deh, thank you," ujar Hikary.**

"**Lalu dari Hitsugaya shiroren ye! Jangan jempol mulu Rudi-author gue. Semangka aja deh 10 kg, udah banyak nih jempolnya, and btw nyolong dimana jempolnya?" tanya Ren.**

"**Oke! Thanks for Review! Mind to RnR lagi?" **


End file.
